Inesperado y perfecto
by sakura-txell
Summary: Podemos tener el amor delante de nosotros y que pase totalmente desapercibido. Pensar que podemos descubrirlo y que resulte... simplemente perfecto. Touya y Tomoyo descubren los enredos del amor. Y se descubren el uno al otro.
1. Prólogo: La vida no es perfecta

**INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

**Prólogo: La vida no es perfecta**

Se avecinaba tormenta aquella noche. El cielo estaba plagado de grandes nubes grises que amenazaban con descolgarse en forma de pequeñas gotas de agua. La fresca brisa que balanceaba los árboles engañaba a cualquiera. Era verano, pero aquélla no era una típica noche calurosa.

Entre las nubes, de vez en cuando, se podía divisar algún destello. A pesar de que el firmamento estaba escondido detrás de las enormes masas oscuras, las estrellas hacían lo posible por aparecerse entre ellas.

La primera gota cayó al fin. Su piel se erizó repentinamente a causa de la diferencia de temperatura entre las frías gotas que empezaban a caer y su acalorado cuerpo. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y la lluvia le impedía ver el camino que seguía. ¿A qué hora se le había ocurrido salir a correr?

Touya había decidido hacer algo de ejercicio, puesto que le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Su habitación parecía una sauna, algo que le sorprendió al notar el suave viento que entraba por la ventana abierta que había sobre el pie de la cama.

Estaba tirado sobre las sábanas, vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos de algodón que, aun siendo bastante amplios, se le ajustaban a su sudorosa figura, como si se tratara de una segunda piel. Sus piernas estaban separadas para intentar mitigar el asfixiante calor, mientras que sus brazos se apoyaban en la almohada a cada lado de su cabeza. Su pelo corto estaba alborotado, y sus ojos marrones tenían la vista clavada en el desnudo techo, observando desinteresadamente las sombras que se proyectaban en él.

Aburrido y desesperado por la falta de sueño, Touya se levantó de la cama y se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Se colocó sus zapatillas de deporte y abandonó su cuarto sigilosamente. Con cuidado, cerró la puerta y avanzó por el pasillo, evitando emitir algún ruido que pudiera despertar a los otros dos (o mejor dicho, tres) habitantes de la casa. Una vez salió por la puerta principal, el muchacho agradeció enormemente la agradable temperatura. Recorrió la corta distancia que había hasta la verja y, ya en la calle, echó a correr.

Se dirigió hasta el parque del Pingüino y allí se sentó en uno de los bancos que había entre los árboles. Acomodó los codos sobre sus muslos y apoyó su barbilla en las palmas de sus manos. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, imaginándose el alboroto de los niños jugando en el columpio o en el tobogán, las voces de las madres advirtiendo a sus hijos que no hicieran travesuras, los sollozos de una niña que se habría tropezado con una piedra en la piscina de arena...

Por su mente pasaron imágenes en las que él era el protagonista. Un pequeño Touya, con apenas seis años, acompañado por su madre, embarazada de pocos meses, a quien ya se le notaba un incipiente bulto en su barriga. Otra imagen, esta vez de Sakura y él, con uno y ocho años respectivamente, paseando con sus padres. Cambió su visión de nuevo y se encontró mirando la figura de su adolescente hermana y del 'mocoso', vestidos con ropa diseñada por Tomoyo, que estaba de pie, escondida tras el tronco de un árbol, filmado la escena. Con Tomoyo aún en su mente, la visión se nubló.

Tomoyo de nuevo, tal y como era en la actualidad: una de las jóvenes más bellas e inteligentes de todo Tomoeda. La muchacha de dieciocho años vestía un elegante traje sin mangas negro de seda que le llegaba hasta los pies. Touya recordó que ése era el modelo que lució en la fiesta de graduación de la Secundaria Tomoeda, hacía apenas dos semanas. Paseaba sola por el parque, descalza, con sus zapatos de tacón en sus manos, mirando embelesada el cielo despejado y repleto de estrellas. Fue entonces cuando otra figura apareció: era él mismo, llevando un esmoquin. La chaqueta estaba abierta y podía ver que no llevaba pajarita, además de que el cuello de la camisa estaba desabrochado. Aquel Touya era radiante. Los ojos brillaban y el pelo se movía al son del viento, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Una sonrisa se descubría sobre sus labios.

Desde su asiento, Touya vio como su doble se interponía en el camino de la joven, quien se paró en seco y alzó ligeramente su rostro. El Touya de la visión colocó una mano en la mejilla de Tomoyo, acariciándola. Su otra mano se perdió en su cintura y, lentamente, Touya acercó sus labios a los de ella, uniéndolos con infinita ternura. Tomoyo soltó sus zapatos y levantó los brazos...

-----

Touya suponía que un pájaro nocturno, con su estruendoso canto, le sacó de su ensoñación. Giró su cabeza para intentar adivinar de dónde provino el chillido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad le impedía distinguir las hojas de los árboles de una posible ave. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en el sitio donde su doble besaba a Tomoyo, sin embargo, lo único que vio fue el gran tobogán en el centro del parque, que parecía estar riéndose de él.

Decidió que ya había pasado suficiente rato fuera de casa, por lo que se levantó y salió del parque para regresar a su casa. Esta vez su paso era lento. No tenía prisa para llegar a casa, donde la soledad de su habitación le daría la bienvenida.

Se paró antes de cruzar la calle, aún sabiendo que ningún coche pasaría por allí a esas horas de la mañana. Levantó su rostro y observó el cielo oscuro, amenazando con un aguacero. Apartó la vista de las nubes y se quedó mirando el espacio que había ante él, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en los años que había pasado desde que su hermana convirtió todas las cartas de Clow en cartas Sakura, llegando a ser la maga más poderosa del mundo. Con una mueca recordó el muchacho de ojos ámbar y de pelo castaño que la acompañaba en todas sus aventuras, maldiciendo el día en que anunciaron que se casarían una vez terminado el instituto. E, irremediablemente, en su mente se alojó nuevamente la cara de aquella muchacha a la que debería querer como a otra hermana.

Tomoyo Daidouji seguía siendo la misma. Su personalidad no cambió, pero sí que evolucionó notablemente. Nunca se había comportado como una niña mimada, pero explotaba sus encantos para conseguir aquello que deseaba, siempre que tuvieran un buen fin. Su cara risueña y su sonrisa traviesa provocaban mil y un sentimientos en el corazón de Touya. Su madurez se apreciaba en su forma de hablar, de andar, de gesticular, en su aterciopelada voz... Y sin poderlo evitar, Touya Kinomoto se había enamorado de ella.

-----

Así se encontraba Touya en medio de la calle cuando se oyó un trueno y miles de gotas empezaron a caer sobre él. Inició la carrera de nuevo, notando como la fría agua se colaba por sus ropas, mezclándose con el sudor de su cuerpo.

Su respiración se agitó, volviéndose más elaborada. Sus ojos pestañeaban constantemente, ya que le era difícil ver qué tenía delante. La lluvia caía ferozmente, formando una cortina de agua. Se oía el repiqueteo de las gotas contra las ventanas de las casas y de los techos de los coches, y el golpeteo que producían en su piel.

Giró una esquina y divisó por fin su casa. Las luces seguían cerradas. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Agradeció por lo bajo que todos siguieran dormidos.

Abrió la verja y entró en el jardín. Subió los tres peldaños y, bajo la protección del porche, se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta. Primero se sacó las zapatillas para no mojar el suelo. Le siguieron los calcetines. Abrió la puerta principal y entró sin hacer ruido, y con la misma delicadeza la cerró.

Iba a dar unos pasos cuando decidió que lo mejor sería desnudarse en el recibidor para no dejar un rastro de agua hasta su habitación. Se sacó la camiseta, que estaba completamente empapada, y después los pantalones cortos, que se encontraban en la misma situación. Tocó los calzoncillos para ver si se habían mojado, pero sólo estaban algo húmedos. Con la ropa bajo el brazo y las zapatillas en una mano, subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, abrió la puerta, entró y tiró la ropa en un rincón, cerrando a su vez la puerta.

Touya apoyó la espalda en la puerta y miró hacia la ventana. La lluvia aumentaba su intensidad y se veían truenos caer a lo lejos. Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio unos cuantos cabezazos contra la madera. Suspiró y su mano abandonó el picaporte, en el que se su brazo izquierdo descansaba.

'_Mañana debo estar descansado para la cena de compromiso, o Sakura me matará.'_

Arrastrando sus pies, se tiró en la cama y hundió su cara en la almohada. Colocó sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza y separó las piernas.

'Además, Tomoyo se merece a un acompañante en buenas condiciones', pensó emitiendo un silencioso bostezo. 

Touya cerró finalmente los párpados y se durmió escuchando la lluvia caer.

-----

Tomoyo escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y suspiró. Abrió la nevera y guardó la botella de leche. Cogió el vaso medio vacío y se lo bebió de un trago. Lo dejó de nuevo en la encimera y se sumió en sus cavilaciones.

Había oído una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Entonces, escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras. Decidió levantarse de la cama y ver qué ocurría. Pensó que podía pasarle algo al señor Kinomoto. Se puso su bata y salió de la habitación de invitados.

Cuando llegó al recibidor, vio la espalda de Touya salir de la casa y Tomoyo corrió hacia la ventana del comedor, donde le vio cerrar la verja y salir corriendo. Se sentó en el cómodo sofá a esperarlo, pero le entró el hambre. Se fue a la cocina y cortó un trozo del pastel que había sobrado durante la cena. Habían celebrado los últimos días de soltera de Sakura en la intimidad.

Al terminarse el pastel, tuvo sed. Por lo que cogió un vaso del armario. Cuando lo cerraba, un trueno resonó por toda la casa. Tomoyo colocó una mano sobre su pecho para calmarse y fue a la nevera a coger la botella. Llenó el vaso mientras veía enormes gotas resbalar por la ventana. Pensó que Touya no tardaría en llegar.

'_A Touya no le gusta mojarse'_ pensó con una sonrisa

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y Touya no volvía. Su preocupación creció al ver que ya había pasado media hora desde que la tormenta había empezado. Por su cabeza pasaron todo tipo de escenas: Touya se habría caído, Touya se habría caído al canal, Touya se habría encontrado cerca de la casa de alguna amiguita y habría decidido pedir socorro...

La última situación provocó que se le encogiera el pecho. A Tomoyo no le gustaba imaginarse a Touya con otra mujer. Esa idea le provocaba náuseas, aunque sabía que algún día podría pasar. Touya conocería a una chica de su edad, se enamoraría de ella, le pediría que se casara con él, le haría el amor todas las noches, le besaría la barriga donde crecería su hijo...

Y Tomoyo siempre se imaginaba que Touya hacía todas esas cosas con ella. Todas las noches era lo mismo. Los sueños de Tomoyo eran invadidos por imágenes de un improbable futuro con Touya.

'_Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, es mayor que yo... y sólo me ve como una niña'_

Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio que Touya empezaba a desnudarse. Su corazón latió acelerado al ver el musculoso pecho del hombre del que se había enamorado. Creció la impresión cuando éste se sacó el pantalón, y por poco se desmaya cuando lo vio tocarse los calzoncillos.

'_Touya, sácatelos, sácatelos... Oh, Tomoyo¿en qué estás pensando, pervertida?'_

Sacudió su cabeza para que los pensamientos impuros la abandonaran, dio un paso hacia la puerta y...

Touya ya subía por las escaleras. Le escuchó cerrar la puerta.

Ella suspiró.

_Notas de le autora: He decidido subir el prólogo que acabo de pasar a limpio para ver si la historia tiene éxito. Por ahora sólo tengo el borrador del resto de capítulos, pero espero terminar pronto._

_Me gustaría, por supuesto, que dejarais algún review. Por favor, comentad sobre el estilo, y si encontráis algún error gramatical u ortográfico, avisadme, que así lo corregiré. _

_¿Os gusta, por ahora?_

_Es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre Card Captor Sakura y he escogido la pareja Touya/Tomoyo porque me parece preciosa. Sé que no es canon en la serie o en el manga, pero para eso está la ficción. También habrá algo de Sakura/Shaoran, pero no mucho. Fujitaka y Sonomi aparecerán como personajes algo distintos, más bien, traviesos. Ja ja!_

_Debo avisar que si esperáis una historia llena de drama, os equivocáis de historia. Eso no se me da bien, de momento. Deberíais tener en cuenta que es un fic M, por lo que habrá lemon, más de uno. Si ese tipo de narración os desagrada, no os angustiéis porque haré una advertencia al inicio y al final de los mismos._

_También estaría muy agradecida si alguien se ofrece para ser mi beta para esta historia. Soy primeriza, y me gustaría que me aconsejaran. Gracias._

_Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios,_

_Mery_


	2. Capítulo 1: Boda a la vista

INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

Capítulo 1: Boda a la vista 

Los pájaros cantaban esa mañana. Algo bastante molesto.

No paraba de repetir una y otra vez:_ '¡Qué pájaro más pesado! Aquí hay gente que quiere dormir...'_

Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente. El reloj marcaba las 7:08 de una preciosa mañana de miércoles. Aquel día no había nada que hacer tan pronto, así que volvió a su posición inicial y se durmió.

-----

El sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse invadió la silenciosa habitación. Unos pasos se oyeron y, a continuación, los muelles del colchón rechinaron al recibir el peso de una visita inesperada.

Touya se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Había un rayo de sol que le daba directamente a los ojos y, como el pájaro, era muy molesto. Se dio cuenta de que su habitación ya no tenía ese ambiente tan cargado de la noche anterior. El calor nocturno había cedido su lugar al frescor matinal, y un agradable olor a hierba mojada le invadía... pero había algo más. Un olor más fresco, si eso era posible.

Ese aroma le recordaba a una persona, una mujer, para ser más exactos. Era el olor que despedía... Tomoyo.

Desconcertado, Touya abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la almohada. La funda de la almohada. Separándola lentamente de su rostro, el rayo lo volvió a incordiar. Pero esta vez Touya no se cubriría. Dejando el cojín a su lado, Touya se dio la vuelta y allí la vio.

Tomoyo estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, encima de una de sus piernas, mientras que la otra estaba apoyada en el suelo. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos shorts de color crema. Su pelo estaba recogido en una larga cola y no había ni rastro de maquillaje en su piel. Pero una sonrisa tímida poseía los carnosos labios de la joven.

"Al fin te has despertado, Touya"

Como si de una alarma se tratara, al oír su voz, ronca por no haberla utilizado durante horas, Touya se levantó de un salto. Cogió la sábana que tenía a los pies de la cama e intentó tapar su torso desnudo. Tomoyo apartó los ojos de Touya, y avergonzada, declaró:

"Siento haberte despertado..."

"No pasa nada, ya era hora de que me levantara..."

Touya se sentó en la cama y la miró detenidamente. A Tomoyo le recorrió un escalofrío al sentir su mirada en ella, así que decidió levantarse y decirle a qué venía.

"Sólo he venido a preguntarte si podrías ayudarme con un asunto de la boda."

"Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?"

"Hoy tengo una reunión en el trabajo y no puedo ir a buscar los vestidos que encargué para la cena de esta noche."

"¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlos yo?"

"Te lo agradecería muchísimo. Son cuatro vestidos y dos esmóquines, uno para ti y otro para tu padre. Tienes que ir a esta dirección"

Tomoyo se acercó al escritorio, cogió lápiz y papel, y escribió la dirección. Cuando levantó la vista de la hoja, se topó con sus propios ojos. En la mesa, Touya tenía una foto enmarcada. En ella aparecía Sakura, con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Fujitaka. Al lado de él estaba un serio Touya, con una risueña Tomoyo justo delante. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Touya tenía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la joven. No recordaba esa fotografía. Todos parecían muy felices.

Tomoyo se preguntó si, después de la boda, Touya la cambiaría por una en la que también saliera Shaoran.

"Lo dudo"

"¿Decías algo, Tomoyo?"

No se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en alto.

"No, Touya, sólo estaba hablando conmigo misma" se acercó a él y le dio la nota. "Aquí tienes"

"Perfecto. ¿A qué hora debo ir a buscarlos?"

"A partir de las tres. Pregunta por la señora Tomaneki. Si le dices que vas de mi parte, te atenderá personalmente. Sus hijas no son muy amables, que digamos"

Tomoyo no esperó más. Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

FLASHBACK 

_Dos años antes..._

Tomoyo salía de la habitación de Sakura después de haber pasado las últimas dos horas ayudándola a prepararse para su cita con Shaoran. Aquella noche celebraban el decimosexto cumpleaños del joven chino.

Sakura había estado todo el día pensando en qué se iba a poner para esa velada tan especial. Nada de lo que tenía le convencía, así que cogió el teléfono y llamó a su mejor amiga. Veinte minutos más tarde, las dos adolescentes estaban sentadas en el suelo de su habitación, rodeadas de vestidos, pantalones, camisas, faldas y zapatos, además de joyas y otros complementos.

Kero estaba entretenido jugando con la consola, ignorando completamente lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. De vez en cuando se desconcentraba porque oía una risita de Sakura o un suspiro de Tomoyo. En más de una ocasión se había girado para pedir un poco de tranquilidad. Por supuesto, sus peticiones eran desoídas.

Sólo una cosa dejaba a Kero totalmente aturdido: Sakura hablando sobre sus besos con Shaoran. A Kero eso no le interesaba en absoluto y le era difícil comprender por qué a Tomoyo sí. _'Debe ser cosa de chicas'_.

Al ver que nada podría evitar el alboroto, Kero decidió pasar la tarde con Spinel en la nueva mansión de Eriol. Se despidió con un escueto '_Hasta mañana' _ y se marchó volando por la ventana.

Una vez solas, las chicas se pusieron en marcha: maquillaje, peinado y ropa. Siempre en el mismo orden. Tomoyo supervisaba que los colores quedaran bien con el vestido y los zapatos, y que el peinado no fuera muy extravagante y siempre adecuado a la ocasión. Una vez terminado, dejaba a Sakura a solas para vestirse.

Tomoyo se dirigía a la cocina como de costumbre, donde un Touya enojado no dejaba de decir barbaridades, relacionadas, como no, con el novio de su hermana. No obstante, cuando Tomoyo entraba, Touya dejaba de mascullar y regalaba una sonrisa a la chica. Más de una vez se había quedado parado viendo lo guapa que se veía, disfrutando más de lo debido.

La joven nunca hacía nada especial con su vestuario, a diferencia de lo que ideaba para Sakura y el resto de sus amigas. Ella era una mujer natural, a quien le sentaba fantásticamente las prendas sencillas y cómodas. Esa noche llevaba un vestido corto de color morado que resaltaba sus curvas. Sus piernas lucían exquisitas y su piel cremosa brillaba por el calor. El pelo lo llevaba recogido con una pinza, de la que algunos cabellos juguetones salían disparados.

Touya sabía que pronto se quedarían solos en la casa. Su padre se había marchado a una expedición en Perú, y no volvería en dos semanas. Y su hermana se había cansado de repetir que aquella noche tenía una cita con el 'mocoso'. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, Sakura estaba más feliz que nunca. Y, en el fondo, _muy_ en el fondo, saber que el chico provocaba esa felicidad en su hermana le agradaba. Podía decir que había llegado a apreciarlo, pero eso nunca lo diría en voz alta. Y mucho menos al 'monstruo'. _'Y Sonomi debe estar en algún lugar del mundo'_

"¿Qué hay para cenar?"

La voz de Tomoyo era dulce y suave. Para él, era como oír el sabor de un caramelo.

"¿Qué te apetece? Puedo hacerte lo que quieras"

Por la mente de la muchacha se pasearon muchas opciones, algunas incluso implicaban el consumo de comida. _'¿Cómo lo hago para que todo lo que el diga suene tan obsceno en mi cabeza? ... Tomoyo, controla tus impulsos sexuales de una vez... Inspira, expira... inspira, expira... ¡eso es! Ahora, aparta la imagen de Touya desnudo cubierto de chocolate caliente... Mmm, oh, sí, un poco más abajo... ¡Oops, eso ha debido doler!'_

La voz de Touya interrumpió su fantasía:

"Tengo rollitos"

Tomoyo se tapó la boca con las manos y reprimió una carcajada. Touya la miró confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Me refería a..."

"Sé _perfectamente_ a qué te referías" '_Aunque podrías darme tu rollito cuando quieras'_

Tomoyo empezó a preparar la mesa. Ya había colocado los platos y los cubiertos cuando el timbre sonó. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Sakura corriera escaleras abajo, abriera la puerta y saludara efusivamente a Shaoran.

'_Menos mal que Touya está en la cocina y no los ha vi...'_

"Apártate de mi hermana, mocoso" gritó Touya, apuntando a Shaoran con una de los cucharones que estaba utilizando para hacer la sopa miso.

"Tomoyo, buenas noches. Y, hermano, pórtate bien. Que Tomoyo no se venga quejando de tu pésimo comportamiento"

Y, con un portazo, Tomoyo y Touya se quedaron solos.

"Me saca de quicio", dijo malhumorado

"¿ Quién ? ¿ Shaoran o tu hermana ?"

"Los dos"

Aun con el cucharón en la mano, Touya se recargó en la mesa. Miró a Tomoyo, quien se acercó a él y le palmeó el brazo.

"Sabes que Shaoran ama a Sakura y que haría cualquier cosa por ella... Shaoran sabe como..."

"...hacerla feliz. Lo sé. Y no sabes lo mucho que eso me desagrada." Touya se separó de ella y se fue a la cocina. Tomoyo lo vio removiendo la sopa con el cucharón. Se atrevió a abrir la boca y dar su opinión.

"Mientes. Shaoran te gusta precisamente porque la hace sonreír. A mí no necesitas mentirme, Touya."

Touya se giró para verla y frunció el ceño. Tomoyo le devolvió el gesto y le sacó la lengua. Luego se dio la vuelta, y riendo, exclamó:

"Te estás encariñando demasiado con el cucharón, Touya."

-----

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Tuvieron una conversación amena, pero ninguno de los dos retomó el _tema 'mocoso'_, como lo llamaba Touya.

Decidieron que la cena continuara con una sesión de cine. La primera película la eligió Tomoyo, '_El día de mañana'_. Touya se interesó por esa elección y ella le contestó divertida:

"Me encantan las catástrofes"

Se sentaron en el sofá y se pusieron cómodos para ver el film. Al llegar a los créditos, Touya cogió otra película y la puso en el reproductor.

"'_La intérprete'_. No la he visto antes, así que no sé si es buena, aunque estando Nicole Kidman en el reparto..." dijo el joven a la vez que movía sus cejas sugestivamente.

Tomoyo le golpeó en el brazo, y Touya contraatacó poniendo ese mismo brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella se sorprendió por el gesto, pero notó que Touya parecía más interesado en el mando de la televisión que en lo que acababa de hacer. Algo dubitativa, se acercó más a Touya y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Él la estrechó aun más y colocó sus piernas sobre la mesa, disfrutando de la cercanía de Tomoyo.

-----

Una hora más tarde, Touya la llevaba en brazos por el pasillo. Abrió con torpeza la habitación de invitados y, con mucha delicadeza, colocó la frágil figura sobre la cama. Estudió sus facciones iluminadas por los rayos de luna que se colaban por las cortinas.

Se disponía a abandonar la estancia cuando se fijo que llevaba las zapatillas puestas. Se las sacó lentamente para no despertarla y las dejó cerca de la cama. No pudo evitar volver a contemplarla. Se acercó más a la cabecera de la cama, donde se arrodilló. Tenía su rostro a milímetros del de la muchacha. La lengua de Touya salió de su boca y humedeció sus labios resecos, y se aproximó aun más. Se aseguró de que la chica estuviera dormida, no quería despertarla con su intromisión.

Sus labios finalmente llegaron a su destino, donde depositó un dulce beso.

Con una sonrisa se alejó, se levantó del suelo y se marchó.

'_Tiene una nariz preciosa'_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

-----

Tomoyo había salido de la habitación de Touya precipitadamente, pero una vez fuera, no había sido capaz de dar un paso. Con el picaporte aún en la mano, Tomoyo apoyó su frente en la madera. Su respiración era irregular y trataba recuperar el aliento sin éxito.

Desde ese lado de la puerta, se podía oír perfectamente qué ocurría dentro de la habitación. Escuchó cómo Touya se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a cambiarse. Un fuerte '_Ouch'_ le hizo saber que el muchacho acababa de golpearse el pie con una de las patas de la silla. Tomoyo se rió suavemente, y colocó ambas manos sobre la puerta. Se movió ligeramente, hasta que tanto su frente como la punta de su nariz estaban recostadas en ella.

El sonido de un suspiro llegó hasta Tomoyo, que, sin saber por qué, se sonrojó. Finalmente, Tomoyo se separó de la puerta y caminó hasta las escaleras. Ya en la primera planta, se fue hacia la cocina.

Fujitaka la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Tomoyo. ¿Cómo has dormido?"

"Muy bien. Y gracias por dejar que me quedara otra vez, señor Kinomoto."

"Tomoyo, no hay por qué darlas. Aquí siempre eres bien recibida"

Y ella sabía que esas palabras eran completamente sinceras. Al fin y a cabo, Fujitaka Kinomoto había sido como su padre. Él se había encargado de ella cuando Sonomi se iba al extranjero a una de sus reuniones de trabajo, pues Tomoyo no quería quedarse sola en la enorme mansión, acompañada de las criadas.

Tras varias súplicas por parte de Tomoyo, Sonomi accedió a que su hija se alojara en casa de los Kinomoto. Fujitaka la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y, desde ese momento, no era extraño ver a la chica pasar las noches con ellos. Y fue así como Fujitaka conoció más a fondo a la muchacha. A Tomoyo le gustaba hablar con él sobre sus excavaciones o los temas de que hablaría en sus conferencias. Se sentía muy a gusto con él, y lo quería como a un padre. Por eso, si tenía algún problema o alguna duda, acudía a él.

Además, Fujitaka le había dado algunas lecciones de cocina. Tomoyo podía diseñar y confeccionar hermosos vestidos, pero su comida no era ninguna maravilla. A veces se le quemaban las tostadas o sus galletas eran duras como una roca. Pero Fujitaka era un gran maestro, y Tomoyo una gran alumna. Cuando se quedaba a dormir, Tomoyo insistía en ayudarle a hacer la cena porque quería aprender. Siempre terminaba diciendo: '_Si quiero ser una buena esposa, debo saber cocinar. No me gustaría envenenar a mi marido'_

Fujitaka se reía entonces, asegurando que tenía toda la razón. Y, a veces, enigmáticamente, añadía alguna cosa como: '_El hombre que se case contigo será muy afortunado'_ o '_Aunque no todos se fijan en las habilidades culinarias'_. Tomoyo no ponía contener su felicidad, y su imaginación. Continuamente fantaseaba sobre su vida si Touya era 'el hombre afortunado' y se preguntaba qué quería decir eso de que algunos valoraban otras cualidades, aparte de las culinarias.

El desayuno estaba casi listo, así que Tomoyo se puso en marcha: platos, cubiertos, tazas, cereales, tostadas... Estaba tan metida en la preparación de la mesa que no escuchó a Touya entrar en el comedor. Este iba a decir '_Buenos días'_ cuando se atragantó a causa de la nueva perspectiva que consiguió de los atributos de Tomoyo.

La muchacha estaba apoyada en la mesa, alargando el brazo para colocar los cubiertos al lado de los platos. Como no llegaba desde ese lado de la mesa, tuvo que estirarse todo lo posible, tratando de evitar que la jarra de zumo de naranja recién preparado se derramara. Esa posición dio la bienvenida a Touya, quien apreció las curvas que el trasero de Tomoyo mostraba desde ese ángulo.

Tomoyo colocó por fin los cubiertos en su sitio y se enderezó. Contenta, se dio la vuelta para terminar conectando sus ojos con los de Touya. Por un momento su cara fue la viva imagen de la confusión, hasta que notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Touya. Tomoyo no había crecido observando para nada.

'_¡Oh, Dios mío!... Dime, por favor, que Touya no acaba de recibir los mejores 'buenos días' de parte de mi trasero...'_

"Buenos días, Touya. ¿Hambriento? Por supuesto que sí... bueno, yo me voy a despertar a Sakura" Y así fue como Tomoyo voló del comedor.

"Buenos días" masculló asombrado, pero la chica ya había desaparecido.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de Fujitaka, quien escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina, había presenciado toda la escena. Él sí que había oído a su hijo y se sorprendió cuando no escuchó sus buenos días, como cada mañana.

Aunque no le sorprendió tanto al ver la cara de Touya valorando ciertas _cualidades_.

-----

Tomoyo siguió corriendo hacia la habitación de Sakura. Sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¡Con lo fácil que era dar la vuelta a la mesa! Pero no... ella tenía que hacerlo difícil.

Sin molestarse a llamar a la puerta, Tomoyo entró en la habitación. Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, por lo que el cuarto estaba iluminado por los débiles rayos de sol. La lluvia había cesado hacía horas, pero las nubes iban y venían.

Se encontró con Kero sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando a exterior. Cuando Tomoyo se acerco al guardián, él le dijo.

"Estoy cansado, Tomoyo. Me he pasado media hora intentando despertarla, y es simplemente imposible", bufó desalentado.

"No te has esforzado lo suficiente, Kero", dijo la muchacha suavemente.

A Kero se le escapó otro bufido. Éste optó por seguir mirando el paisaje.

Tomoyo se acercó a la figura que yacía tranquilamente en la cama, aproximó sus labios a la oreja de Sakura, y exclamó:

"A que no sabes con quién se casa Shaoran esta semana"

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de la cama. Empezó a dar saltos por toda la habitación, y cogió a un desmotivado Kero por la cola, sacudiéndolo sin parar.

"¡CONMIGO!"

-----

Sakura bajaba las escaleras alegremente, acompañada de Tomoyo, algo más calmada que la futura novia. La joven Maestra no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse de ropa, así que decidió ir a desayunar con el pijama aún puesto.

Cuando las dos entraron en el comedor, vieron que Touya y Fujitaka ya estaban sentados en la mesa, esperándolas.

"Monstruo, se te va a enfriar el desayuno", le dijo Touya a su hermana a modo de saludo.

"Oh, Touya... Yo también te quiero", le contestó sarcásticamente.

Sakura dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse al lado de su padre, que estaba delante de Touya, por lo que Tomoyo debía ocupar la silla que había a la derecha del galeno.

Sin más preámbulos, todos empezaron a comer.

Para Tomoyo, fueron los veinte minutos más largos de su existencia. El roce continuo del brazo de Touya contra el suyo era insoportable. Además, su esencia la embriagaba, provocando en ella reacciones inexplicables en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no podía tomarse su café y sus tostadas tranquilamente?

A Touya le invadían las mismas emociones. Sentía el suave roce de la piel de Tomoyo, y la menta fresca, que le había despertado esa mañana, se colaba a través del aroma del café recién hecho.

Mientras, Sakura engullía su desayuno y Fujitaka observaba la escena con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

'Algo se está cociendo... y huele muy bien' 

-----

El día había pasado muy lento, según Tomoyo. En el trabajo había tenido que solucionar, no sólo sus problemas, sino también los de su asistente. Trabajar para Tomoyo no era difícil, pero se necesitaba constancia y seriedad. Si alguien no cumplía esos requisitos, mejor que se marchara.

Sabía que, quizá, esa visión era algo cruel, pero Tomoyo respondía directamente a la presidencia de la empresa, es decir, a su madre. Aunque en esos momentos Sonomi debía estar a punto de llegar a Tokio, después de una semana en París, la mujer esperaba que todo siguiera tal y como ella lo dejó: a cargo de su única hija, sabía que la empresa estaría en buenas manos.

Tomoyo había empezado a hacer algunos trabajos para una de los departamentos más pequeños de la empresa, relacionado con el diseño de ropa y joyas. En un principio, se dedicaba sólo a la parte de juguetería, pero una vez terminado el instituto, Sonomi se encargó de que su hija pudiera dirigir su propia línea de modas. Poco a poco, Tomoyo consiguió confeccionar una colección de ropa de bebés, y pronto le seguiría con otra para niños.

Dentro de la compañía, todo el mundo conocía su talento, por lo que Tomoyo se convirtió en la _segunda jefa_ cuando la 'reina madre' no se encontraba en el país.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, Tomoyo volvía a casa de los Kinomoto, donde Sakura la esperaba impacientemente para empezar a arreglarse. Aquella noche había una cena de compromiso en la que las dos familias de los contrayentes y algunos amigos se reunirían para celebrar el futuro matrimonio en la intimidad.

La casa estaba deshabitada, excepto por la novia. Touya estaba en el hospital haciendo sus últimas horas de prácticas antes de las vacaciones de verano y Fujitaka tenía una reunión con el decano de la universidad. De Kero sabía que aún estaba en casa de Eriol, donde había pasado la noche comiendo dulces con Spinel.

Estaban sentadas en la cama de Sakura, decidiendo el maquillaje y el peinado para la cena.

"Deberíamos esperar a que tu hermano llegara con los trajes" dijo Tomoyo

"¿Mi hermano?", preguntó una confundida Sakura

"Oh, pues sí. Esta mañana le pedí si podía hacerme el favor de ir a recogerlos"

"¿Y aceptó?" Sakura no se lo terminaba de creer.

"Claro, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?"

"Pues porque es Touya", Sakura dijo en un tono como si eso fuera obvio. "Si no fuera porque papá y tu se lo habéis pedido, estoy segura que no habría movido un dedo por esta boda"

Aparcando a su hermano de la mente, Sakura decidió hablar sobre cosas que, APRA ella, parecían más interesantes. Sin embargo, Tomoyo no podía apartarlo de la suya, y siguió pensando en él.

'_Si Sakura supiera lo que su hermano no ha hecho para que esta boda sí se celebrara...'_

FLASHBACK 

_Seis meses antes..._

Tomoyo había vuelto a recibir una llamada de Sakura para que la ayudara a arreglarse para la cita que esa noche tenía con Shaoran. Hoy era su quinto aniversario.

"Cinco años juntos, ¿te lo puedes creer? Parece que fue ayer que me dijo que me quería... y ya hace _cinco años_ que estamos juntos... ¡Oh, Tomoyo, no sabes lo feliz que soy"

Pero Tomoyo lo sabía. _'Y más feliz que estarás cuando sepas lo que te espera en la cena'_

Por supuesto que Tomoyo lo sabía. Shaoran había pedido su ayuda. El chico necesitaba el gusto de una mujer para poder escoger el anillo perfecto, ¿no?

No hacía ni dos minutos que había terminado de arreglarse, que el timbre se oyó. Shaoran estaba guapísimo. Vestía una camisa blanca desenfadada y unos pantalones negros. Encima llevaba una cazadora negra de piel, y en su mano, un ramo de rosas rojas.

Sakura le recibió con una sonrisa y, sin vergüenza, le besó en los labios. El chico le entregó el ramo y Sakura se lo agradeció con otro beso. Tomoyo le cogió el bouquet y dijo que ella se encargaría de cuidarlo. Los dos se despidieron, y Shaoran se giró para guiñarle el ojo a Tomoyo. Ella le contestó haciendo un gesto de buena suerte con los pulgares.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta y se giró. Delante de ella estaba Touya recargado en la puerta del comedor, mirando con pesadumbre el lugar donde su hermana había estado unos segundos antes.

"¿Se lo va a pedir esta noche, verdad?"

Tomoyo conocía esa mirada y tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Sí... ¿estás molesto?"

"No. Sé que la va a hacer feliz... Pero que mi hermana no me pida nada porque no voy a ayudarla con la boda. Es su boda, no la mía."

Al oír la palabra 'boda' y 'mía' en la misma frase, Tomoyo se envalentonó y preguntó:

"Pero cuando tu te cases, querrás que tu hermana te ayude con los preparativos y que te de su opinión, ¿no?"

Touya no contestó inmediatamente y se quedó mirando a la figura que había ante él en medio del recibidor. Estaba preciosa, y parecía que el rojo de las rojas teñía sus mejillas del mismo color.

"Creo que para que yo me case falta aún mucho tiempo. Y también falta una mujer."

"Eso es porque no te dedicas a buscarla"

"Eso es porque no quiero buscarla", dijo bruscamente.

Tomoyo supo entonces que el tema había quedado zanjado, y que sería mejor no reabrirlo de nuevo. Touya se marchó a la cocina, la cena casi terminada. Cenarían solos de nuevo. Sus padres habían sido invitados a una recepción en Tokio, y no llegarían hasta bien entrada la noche.

La cena fue tensa. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Touya se castigaba por haber sido tan duro con su respuesta, y Tomoyo pensaba que, a lo mejor, él se había molestado porque su vida sentimental no le incumbía. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no eran nada el uno del otro. Ella sólo era la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Se levantó deprisa de la mesa y recogió sus platos. Los dejó en la cocina, ya que Touya le había recordado que ese día era su turno de limpieza. Se iba a ir a la habitación a dormir, o a llorar, aún no lo tenía decidido, cuando la voz de Touya la interrumpió:

"Lo siento, no era mi intención ser tan rudo contigo, Tomoyo."

Un Oh se escapó de sus labios. No sabía qué contestarle. Se lo quedó mirando hasta que él se levantó de la mesa y dio unos pasos hasta estar justo delante de ella.

"Es sólo que... ya sabes, el 'mocoso' me saca de quicio."

Ella se rió.

"Y tu hermana también"

Esta vez fue Touya quien soltó una carcajada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

"¿Quién es él?" pregunta Sakura

"¿Qué?", Tomoyo exclama muy sorprendida. Por primera vez se le ocurre que quizá ha infravalorado a su mejor amiga respecto a sus dotes de observación.

Desde pequeñas, Sakura siempre fue la más despistada en el grupo de amigos. Cuando Shaoran, a los doce años, descubrió el cambio que habían sufrido sus sentimientos por la Maestra de las Cartas, Sakura fue la última en enterarse. Tomoyo siempre animó a Shaoran para que le declarara su amor, pero siempre había una carta, un mago reencarnado o un Yukito por el medio que se lo impedía. Hasta que las cartas se convirtieron en cartas Sakura y Shaoran al fin abrió su corazón a la hermosa Maestra. Después Shaoran se marchó, y Sakura pasó los peores cuatro meses de su vida.

Cada día Tomoyo oía a Sakura recriminarse por no haberse enterado antes de lo que el joven chino sentía por ella. Y Tomoyo siempre le preguntaba lo mismo: '_Sakura, ¿crees que si Shaoran te hubiera confesado lo que sentía por ti antes de que arreglases las cosas con Yukito, habrías respondido de la misma forma? Porque yo pienso que le hubieras rechazado de la manera más amistosa y habrías querido mantenerlo como amigo. Shaoran sabía perfectamente lo que tú sentías, y no estaba dispuesto a perderte, aunque eso significara tragarse su amor por ti y seguir adelante'_

Sakura siempre asentía al oír esas palabras y decía contenta 'A lo mejor tienes razón.' La conversación terminaba entones, con una Sakura más feliz y una Tomoyo aún preocupada por su mejor amiga.

Y cuatro meses después, Shaoran y Meiling regresaban a Tomoeda. ¡Qué guapos estaban los dos en la obra! Por fin Sakura era la princesa del cuento y su príncipe azul era Shaora... y la carta Vacío se entrometió en el romance de sus amigos.

Sakura siempre suspiraba y reía como una niña cuando pensaba en lo que había sucedido después: Shaoran, junto a Meiling y Wei, había vuelto a vivir a Tomoeda, esta vez indefinidamente. Y desde los trece años que Shaoran y Sakura formaban una pareja digno de un cuento de hadas. Todo el mundo comentaba lo felices que se veían, y que su futuro juntos sería prometedor. Cuando la pareja escuchaba esos comentarios, no podían evitar sonrojarse y decir un 'Gracias' con voz tímida.

La amistad de Tomoyo y Sakura no había sufrido cuando esta empezó a salir con Shaoran. Era verdad que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como antes, pero Tomoyo lo entendía. Sakura estaba enamorada y Shaoran era su vida, de la misma manera que Sakura lo era para Shaoran. La joven se sorprendía siempre que era incluida en los planes de ambos, no dejaban que el hecho de estar juntos la excluyera de ningún modo, y Tomoyo no podía estar más feliz.

A medida que el tiempo corría, y que Sakura y Shaoran decidían pasar más momentos a solas, Tomoyo se encontró pasando su tiempo libre esperando a Sakura en su casa, donde normalmente se quedaba a pasar la noche, y fue durante esas noches que coincidía con Touya. La joven disfrutaba de los ratos con el muchacho, y cuando el trabajo del joven no se lo impedía, a veces salían juntos por el pueblo, al cine o a algún festival, donde a veces se encontraban con Sakura y Shaoran.

De manera sorprendente, Touya nunca se enfrentaba a Shaoran, y Tomoyo tenía la sensación de que ese cambio se daba a que ella estaba allí. Seguramente, Touya no quería dar la apariencia de ser el molesto hermano sobreprotector de Sakura, y eso le gustaba.

No podía negar que se sentía atraída por esos profundos ojos oscuros y que deseaba acariciar ese pelo alborotado. Que esos labios la volvían loca y que los roces inocentes y las miradas penetrantes le provocaban escalofríos. Tomoyo sabía lo que eso significaba: se estaba enamorando de Touya Kinomoto, y eso la asustaba.

Tomoyo imaginaba la reacción de su madre si ésta lo descubría, por eso había guardado el secreto lo mejor que había podido. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era cómo tomaría Sakura esa revelación. El corazón le palpitó más deprisa por un segundo cuando creyó que Sakura había adivinado lo que ocurría con su amiga.

La risa de Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Yo me quedo con la misma cara que tú cuando pienso en Shaoran, por lo que deduzco que estás pensando en un chico, y yo, tu mejor amiga, quiero saber quién es"

Tomoyo miró fijamente la cara sonriente de Sakura. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Tomoyo soltó una fuerte carcajada, razón por la cual Sakura se la quedó mirando.

"¿De qué te ríes? Tu vida amorosa no es para tomársela a risa. Venga, Tomoyo, dime quién es. ¿Por favor?"

Intentando ignorar la pregunta, Tomoyo se levantó de la cama y se acerca a Sakura para revisar su atuendo para esa noche. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para encontrar una respuesta que, sin decir nombre alguno, pudiera satisfacer la curiosidad de su amiga. De repente, una lucecita se encendió y dijo:

"¿Cómo sabes que pones esa cara cuando piensas en Shaoran?"

Tomoyo exclamó un sonoro '_Viva'_ en su mente cuando Sakura se sonrojó y se daba la vuelta para que su expresión no se viera. Tomoyo cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho y siguió con la mirada la espalda de Sakura. Sakura levantó la cabeza y se asustó al ver sus reflejos en el espejo. La joven cerró los ojos fuertemente, agitó la cabeza y exhaló un suspiró. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y encaró a Tomoyo.

"Oh, está bien... Es que una vez me pasó cuando estaba delante del espejo y..."

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque Tomoyo empezó a reír descontroladamente.

_Notas de le autora: Lo sé, lo sé. _Tomoyo tiene una nariz preciosa.

_No me gusta cuando se reciben los besos furtivamente. Lo bonito es que ambas partes estén totalmente despiertas... que no significa serenas._

_El capítulo ha salido larguísimo. ¡Imaginaos que empecé a redactar esta nota cuando iba por la página 6 para no olvidarme de lo que quería comentar!_

_De dos hojas que tenía de borrador, se han convertid en 14 páginas._

_Como habréis visto, no se trata de un universo alterno. La magia estará presente en algún capítulo, pero será escasa. Aquí lo importante es la magia del amor._

_¿Os gusta la interacción entre Touya y Tomoyo? No quería que se comportaran como dos extraños que, de repente, confiesan su amor. Eso es tan irreal. Para amarse hay que conocerse y compenetrarse. Se necesitan unas bases, sean las que sean. Oops, creo que he dicho demasiado..._

_Supongo que habré dejado clara la relación que los personajes tienen en esta historia. Si hay dudas, decídmelo, y a no ser que estas se respondan en próximos capítulos, estaré encantada de resolverlas._

_Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios._

_Muchos besos, _

_Mery_


	3. Capítulo 2: Una noche de fiesta

INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

Capítulo 2: Una noche de fiesta 

A las seis y media de la tarde, todos se reunieron en casa de los Kinomoto. Shaoran les había avisado que una limusinas de la familia Li les irían a buscar para dirigirse al restaurante donde cenarían esa noche.

Allí les esperaría Yelan Li, madre de Shaoran, junto a sus cuatro hijas, dos de ella con sus esposos, y su sobrina, Meiling. Además, les acompañarían algunos de los amigos de la pareja, entre ellos Yukito, Eriol y Nakuru.

Fujitaka esperaba pacientemente a las muchachas sentado en su sillón favorito cerca del gran ventanal, leyendo uno de sus libros sobre arqueología. Touya estaba de pie, detrás de él, justamente mirando por aquella ventana. No sabía la razón, pero se hallaba extrañamente nervioso. Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si le quisiera advertir que algo importante ocurriría esa noche.

El joven había perdido sus poderes muchos años atrás, pero eso no impedía que, de tanto en tanto, tuviera algunas corazonadas, las cuales, de alguna manera u otra, siempre terminaban cumpliéndose. Quizá ya no poseía la habilidad que le permitía comunicarse con el espíritu de su madre, y no por ello dejaba de percibir presencias a su alrededor, sucesos inexplicables o, los más frecuentes, acontecimientos relacionados con su familia, sobretodo sobre la evolución de la relación que tenía su hermana con Shaoran.

Cuando Sakura acababa de hacer trece años, Touya volvió a 'percibir'. Aquellas primeras visiones, después de tanto tiempo sin tenerlas, eran borrosas. No podía descifrar el significado que había en ellas.

Hacía poco más de tres meses que Shaoran se había marchado a Hong Kong con su familia, cuando, una noche, sintió la presencia del chino en el país. Sabía que eso era imposible. El 'mocoso' estaría en su gran mansión, preocupado con su magia y las obligaciones del clan... y pensando en Sakura.

Unas semanas después, Shaoran estaba en Japón, sólo por unos días, siete como mucho. Y Shaoran, un domingo por la mañana, cogió un avión de regreso a su hogar. Touya creyó poder respirar tranquilo, pero una noche volvió a sentirlo.

Dos días más tarde, Sakura recibía una llamada telefónica. Era su novio, para desgracia de su hermano. Al colgar, una eufórica chica de pelo castaño botaba por toda la casa, con los brazos alzados al aire y haciendo gestos de victoria. Shaoran acababa de decirle que volvía a Tomoeda...

"Para quedarse... aquí, conmigo" Sakura lloraba y reía a la vez.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos esmeraldas, y Touya no pudo contener una sonrisa. Menos mal que Sakura no la vio, ocupada con sus saltos.

'_Maldito niño chino..._' bufaba en su mente.

No recibió ninguna otra imagen hasta dos años después. Con veintiún años a punto de cumplir, Touya tuvo un sueño de lo más... ¿interesante?

El Touya del sueño estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban al campo de fútbol de la Secundaria Tomoeda. De pronto, el cielo se oscureció. Todo a su alrededor desapareció. Ante él, donde supuestamente debería estar el centro del campo, dos figuras aladas aparecieron. Una de ellas estaba envuelta de una bruma blanca, el mismo blanco de la nieve. La otra, en cambio, la rodeaba un aura de color púrpura, sus alas como las de una mariposa. Los dos seres se miraban directamente a los ojos, sus manos fuertemente apretadas. Sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente... sus bocas se unieron.

Al despertar, lo primero que hizo Touya fue intentar olvidar esa escena. En su interior, lo que había ocurrido no podía ser otra cosa más que una broma pesada.

Tres semanas y cuatro días más tarde, Touya obtuvo respuesta a ese sueño. Y, por mucho que quisiera buscar otra explicación, no la encontraba.

'_Al menos me he sacado a Nakuru de encima'_, se decía Touya muy animado. La perspectiva de no tener que soportar los arrebatos de la guardiana era simplemente deliciosa.

'_Yukito no sabe dónde se ha metido'_

Y otros dos años más pasaron antes de que otra visión se instalara en su mente. Vio a su hermana, vestida de blanco, caminando del brazo de su padre, dirigiéndose al altar... Shaoran esperándola.

No habían pasado ni diez días cuando Sakura anunció que Shaoran le había propuesto matrimonio, mostrando orgullosa su hermoso anillo de pedida... Lo único que sintió al escuchar a su hermana fue una tremenda, aunque fastidiosa, felicidad.

Y esperando en el salón, Touya recordaba lo que había visto la noche anterior en el parque...

...colocó una mano en la mejilla de Tomoyo, acariciándola. Su otra mano se perdió en su cintura y, lentamente, Touya acercó sus labios a los de ella, uniéndolos con infinita ternura. Tomoyo soltó sus zapatos y levantó los brazos...

-----

Sakura y Tomoyo se habían encontrado con Fujitaka y Touya en esa misma posición cuando hicieron su entrada al comedor. Sonomi iba detrás de ellas, pues apenas había llegado del aeropuerto, y había decidido cambiarse en la habitación de los invitados.

Sonomi vestía con un traje pantalón de color crema, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos de tacón a juego. Su pelo seguía corto, ya que la mujer siempre se quejaba de que no le sobraba el tiempo para dedicarse a cuidar una cabellera larga y sedosa.

'_Así tardo menos en ducharme... y aun menos en peinarme'_, siempre decía cuando Sakura le preguntaba por qué no se dejaba el pelo largo.

Tomoyo optó por un vestido azul en palabra de honor, sin mangas, que dejaba al descubierto sus elegantes hombros. La falda le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo delicadamente recogido en un moño que realzaba su esbelto cuello. Complementaban el conjunto unos zapatos de tacón, también azules, y unos pequeños pendientes de brillantes. Tomoyo no solía ponerse joyas, sólo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales.

Sakura se había decidido por un vestido de tirantes verde, también corto, que hacía juego con sus ojos. El pelo lo llevaba suelto sobre sus hombros. Ella tampoco llevaba muchas joyas, pero esa noche su anillo de prometida brillaba más que nunca.

Los dos hombres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para recibirlas. Justo en ese instante, el timbre sonó. Sakura fue a abrir la puerta. Shaoran los esperaba fuera con dos limusinas.

Salieron todos de la casa. Shaoran les avisó que deberían dividirse entre los dos coches. Fue la voz de Fujitaka la que informó de cómo lo harían: Shaoran, Sakura, Sonomi y él irían en la primera, algo más grande. Tomoyo y Touya irían al restaurante con la segunda.

Por la mente del profesor, un pensamiento floreció:

'Es hora que mi hijo encuentre la felicidad, y quien mejor que Tomoyo para esa tarea. Sólo hay que darles un empujoncito... y el destino se encargará de unirlos'

-----

El viaje en el coche fue terriblemente incómodo para ambos. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo para entablar una conversación.

Tomoyo seguía maldiciéndose por haber mostrado sus encantos a Touya de una manera tan descarada.

'_Aunque no lo hice a propósito'_, se decía continuamente.

Touya miraba por la ventana. Su meditación enfocada en la mujer que tenía a su lado, en la visión que había tenido... en sus sentimientos.

Touya aun recordaba el día en que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Tomoyo era más que cariño. Había quedado con Yukito y Nakuru, que sorprendentemente llevaban ya dos años juntos, para cenar en un nuevo restaurante que unos antiguos compañeros del instituto habían abierto recientemente. Iban por el segundo plato cuando Touya oyó la angelical voz de Tomoyo a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que no eran imaginaciones suyas, y allí la vio. Acompañada de un joven de pelo rubio, ojos azules y una cartera rebosante de dinero.

Viéndola con ese chiquillo, Touya sintió un ardor en su pecho. Parecía como si un gran abismo se hubiera formado entre su garganta y su estómago; un abismo oscuro y profundo que había sustituido a su corazón.

Dos horas más tarde, ya en su casa, Touya estaba sentado en su cama, reproduciendo sin parar esa imagen.

'Maldita la hora en que tuve que enamorarme de ese ángel' 

Ese pensamiento le sobresaltó.

**Amor**.

Un concepto desconocido para él. Hasta aquella noche.

-----

El restaurante escogido para el evento era lujoso, pero no dejaba de ser acogedor. En la entrada, el _maitre_ les dio la bienvenida y los llevó hasta el salón donde tendría lugar la recepción. Por lo que vieron, ellos habían sido los últimos en llegar.

Todos los invitados se encontraban allí, charlando animadamente. Tomoyo se fijó que todos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares, esperando a que los homenajeados y sus acompañantes arribaran eventualmente.

En el fondo del salón estaba ya dispuesta la mesa, que se dividía en tres partes: una principal de la que dos brazos se unían en los extremos. En el brazo derecho estaban las hermanas de Shaoran, sus esposos y Meiling, quien se sentaba al lado de Eriol, Yamazaki y Chiharu. En el otro brazo habían dos asientos vacíos, Yukito y Nakuru, que en esos momentos estaban ocupados en ellos mismos, Rika y Naoko. En el brazo principal una solitaria Yelan Li estaba aguardando cerca del centro de la mesa. Kero y Spinel, mientras, estaban haciendo de las suyas debajo del mantel.

"Al fin habéis llegado" dijo una sonriente Meiling, que se levantó de su silla, interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía con Eriol. Se abalanzó encima de su primo, quien la recibió con un pesado '_mph'_, pero no tardó en abrazarla con la misma intensidad.

Cuando se separaron, Meiling se abrazó fuertemente a Sakura. Se podía oír cómo ambas mujeres intercambiaban comentarios, y Tomoyo juró haber visto un par de lágrima asomarse en los ojos de la joven china. Sakura la besó en la mejilla y se alejó de ella para ir junto a Shaoran, que ya estaba con su madre.

Yukito y Nakuru se levantaron para saludar a la pareja y a Fujitaka. Después se acercaron a ella y a Touya, ya que ambos estaban absortos mirando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

"Touya, amigo, qué galante te veo esta noche", declaró Yukito, que llevaba a Nakuru enlazada en su brazo, como una enredadera.

"Gracias, Yuki. El traje lo escogió Tomoyo, así que es a ella a quien deberías felicitar", repuso Touya, dirigiendo una mirada a la susodicha, que repentinamente se vio sumida en un terrible sonrojo.

Nakuru observaba la escena con mucho interés. Ella nunca había visto a Touya expresarse de esa forma, tan sincera y seria a su vez.

'Así que es ella...'

Nakuru sabía que había una chica rondando por el corazón de Touya, pero en ningún momento imaginó que pudiera tratarse de Tomoyo. Esa era una de las razones por la que decidió olvidarse del moreno. A pesar de llevar años detrás de él, Touya no había cedido ni un centímetro ante sus avances. Se le unía el hecho de que Eriol les había comunicado a ella y a Spinel que volverían a Inglaterra.

En Londres, Nakuru retomó sus obligaciones, las cuales habían sido dejadas de lado durante su estancia en el extranjero. Los meses pasaron lentos, pero se hicieron más livianos cuando empezó a recibir cartas de un querido compañero.

Al ser descubierta la verdadera identidad de Eriol, también la suya fue revelada. Pensó en primera instancia que ahora Touya sí le exigiría que le dejara en paz, pero su sorpresa fue cuando tanto Yukito como él se mostraron más amistosos hacia ella. Pero de allí no pasaron las cosas. La única relación que mejoró fue la que mantenía con Yukito, puesto que ambos eran dos seres semejantes, y únicos. Su amistad se fue estrechando durante los días previos a su partida, y poco después de llegar al lugar que había llamado hogar antes de ir a Japón, recibió una corta pero intensa misiva de su amigo.

La comunicación entre ambos fue continua durante casi un año y medio, hasta que Eriol les informó que regresarían al país nipón, debido a que, en breve, un acontecimiento muy importante se daría lugar en Tomoeda.

Lo que Nakuru no sabía en aquel entonces era que el '_importante acontecimiento' _se trataba del curso de su idilio con Yukito.

'_Eriol, siempre tan misterioso'_ había pensado Nakuru como unas mil veces cuando lo descubrió.

Libre de su ensimismamiento con Touya, Nakuru abandonó sus fantasías para vivir algo más real. Y qué más real que el amor de un hombre tan cariñoso, comprensivo y amable como Yukito. Y aunque ella nunca lo diría en voz alta, había hallado en él lo que cualquier mujer querría: un hombre desinhibido y aventurero en la cama que le hacía derretirse con sólo una mirada.

Y lo que jamás diría tampoco sería cómo su relación con él empezó.

'Aún me pongo como loca cuando veo esos pastelillos de chocolate que tanto le gustan a Yukito... y, desde esa tarde ¡a mí también!'

Porque en una tarde lluviosa había dado comienzo su amor... durante la hora de la merienda.

FLASHBACK 

"Me alegra tanto volver a verte, Nakuru. La verdad es que te he echado mucho de menos", dijo Yukito.

Los dos iban paseando por el parque, buscando un lugar en la hierba para sentarse y tomar la merienda que él había preparado. Yukito le había dicho que sus pasteles de chocolate no tenían nada que ver con los de la pastelería...

"Pero al menos han sido horneados con mucho amor"

A Nakuru se le escapó una sonrisa, a la que Yukito respondió de la misma manera. De pronto, la guardiana sintió la mano de él rozándole la suya.

"Nakuru, ¿te parece bien si nos sentamos aquí?", dijo Yukito señalando un árbol que hubiera dado mucha sombra si ese día el sol hubiese salido de su escondite. "Así podremos ver la puesta de sol"

"¿Has visto hoy el sol?", preguntó sorprendida.

Yukito se la quedó mirando extrañado, hasta que entendió la razón de su insólita pregunta.

"Oh, bueno", rió a carcajadas. "Supongo que ya me habrás entendido."

Yukito se sentó en la hierba, y le extendió una mano a Nakuru para guiarla dónde quería que ella se sentara. La encaminó a su derecha e hizo que se acomodara, sus cuerpos totalmente acoplados.

Él sacó los pasteles de la bolsa y desenvolvió uno. Lo partió por la mitad, y una de las mitades se la entregó a la muchacha. Ella le dio un pequeño mordisco mientras se fijaba en la mirada que Yukito le lanzaba. No pudo evitar emitir un leve gemido, corroborando de esa manera la delicia que era el pastel.

Yukito le sonrió tímidamente.

"Por lo que veo, te ha gustado"

"Sí", dijo Nakuru en voz muy baja. "Sabe a gloria. Su textura es muy suave, y tiene un sabor no muy dulce, pero que perdura...", suspiró. "Nunca... nunca había creído... que un pastelito de chocolate pudiera resultar tan... tan... placentero"

"Sé de algo más _placentero_"

"¿En serio ? ¿Y de qué se trata?"

"Se llaman _besos_ _de_ _chocolate_"

"Vaya, ¿y cómo se hacen?", preguntó Nakuru muy interesada, acercando su rostro al de Yukito.

Nakuru consiguió la receta, y añadió algo de su propia cosecha.

Aquella noche, Nakuru y Yukito hornearon pastelitos de chocolate... tres veces.

**FIN** **DEL** **FLASHBACK**

Para Nakuru, el amor podía ser así de inesperado.

Y había comprobado que era perfecto.

Sólo faltaba que Touya también lo encontrara. Y Tomoyo sabría darle el amor que él necesitaba.

-----

La cena pasó lentamente, si alguien más la hubiera vivido desde el cuerpo de Touya.

'¿Por qué siempre acaba sentándose a mi lado, tan cerca de mí?'

Su comentario, por supuesto, estaba relacionado con el ángel que Touya tenía sentado a su derecha. No sabía cómo, pero entre Fujitaka y Sonomi se había dado un acuerdo silencioso de que ambos iban a sentarse juntos durante la cena. Así que, tanto Touya como Tomoyo, tuvieron que cambiarse de sitio.

Y fue así como Touya terminó arrinconado con Tomoyo, sin nadie más a su lado. Y fue así como los roces y las miradas volvieron a darse entre ellos. Y así fue como las continuas disculpas regresaron de nuevo.

Y así fue como Fujitaka presenció, por segunda vez ese día, la incomodidad, los roces y las miradas entre los jóvenes.

-----

Aquella noche también se había planeado un simulacro de baile. La música empezó a sonar, y las parejas salieron a la pista para mover el esqueleto.

Sakura y Shaoran, por supuesto, abrieron el baile. Ambos tenían sus brazos alrededor del otro, y no dejaban de mirarse. Fujitaka invitó a Yelan a danzar un poco, para que, momentos después, la matriarca abandonara disculpándose por su torpeza. Yelan Li podía tener muchas cualidades, pero el baile nunca fue, era o sería una de ellas. Fujitaka la acompañó a su silla, y fue en busca de una pareja más apta.

Nakuru y Yukito bailaban pegados, sin un espacio entre sus cuerpos, y Eriol y Meiling habían decidido probar de bailar juntos, y por lo que parecía, habían encontrado su ritmo. Yamazaki y Chiharu intentaban bailar, ya que la joven no paraba de regañar al pobre muchacho porque no paraba de comentar sobre el origen del vals o del cha cha chá. Rika y Naoko miraban detenidamente, ninguna de ellas muy convencida de poder terminar una canción sin haber destruido los pies de su pareja.

Touya seguía sentado en su silla, mirando a las parejas bailar. Su entretenimiento fue interrumpido por Tomoyo, que había vuelto del tocador. Se sentó a su lado, y dejó el minúsculo bolso sobre la mesa.

'¿Para qué tanto bolso, si no cabe nada?'

Desde su posición, Touya podía observar el elegante perfil de su cara. Su frente amplia, sus ojos oscuros, su nariz respingona, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos como la sangre, labios que tanto deseaba besar. Su mirada estudió su barbilla y su cuello, hasta que llegó a su escote. Iba a seguir con su recorrido cuando apartó la mirada rápidamente. Avergonzado por su osadía, decidió volver a mirar su faz, y vio como sus ojos violáceos le observaban. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

'Ya es la segunda vez que me descubre hoy' 

"Quie...", carraspeó. "¿Te apetece bailar?"

"Me encantaría"

-----

"Me encantaría", había dicho Sonomi cuando Fujitaka la invitó a bailar. Él cogió la mano que la mujer le ofreció y, de un salto, la llevó a la pista.

Fujitaka había bailado ya con la señora Li y había intentado que Naoko y Rika se incorporaran a la fiesta, pero su propósito fue inútil. Se dirigió entonces hacia Sonomi, que miraba entusiasmada a las parejas bailando. Fujitaka sabía que el baile era una de sus pasiones escondidas, como le había confesado tiempo atrás a una recepción a la que ambos habían asistido juntos. Habían dado vueltas sin parar al son de la suave música durante horas.

Fujitaka aún no podía progreso que había experimentado respecto a su relación con Sonomi. Pocos años antes, si la hubiera invitado a bailar, Sonomi habría querido estrangularlo. Ahora, Sonomi aceptaba su proposición sin duda alguna. Ambos habían tenido que hacer algunas concesiones, por el bien de sus hijas. Además, los dos se sentían solos y necesitaban compañía. Por supuesto que tenían a sus hijos, pero ellos buscaban una compañía más madura y con más experiencia, con la que poder compartir sus problemas de adultos sin tener que inmiscuir a sus respectivas familias en ellos.

Y gravitaron el uno hacia el otro, de forma natural. Primero una cena con los hijos en casa de uno. A la semana siguiente, en casa del otro. Festivales y representaciones teatrales. Competiciones deportivas y reuniones del colegio.

Más adelante, fueron cenas entre amigos, visitas al despacho del profesor después de un viaje agotador, una comida en un restaurante italiano, una película clásica que proyectaban en Tokio...

Y su amistad creció lenta, pero sólidamente.

Ahora confiaban sus secretos, comentaban sus trabajos, discutían sobre negocios, hablaban sobre el futuro de sus familias...

Pero Fujitaka había estado ocultándole algo. Y era hora de hacérselo saber.

Inspeccionó la sala en busca de las dos personas que, en esos instantes, ocupaban la mente de Fujitaka. Cuando las encontró bailando, se colocó de manera que su pareja de baile también pudiera verlas.

"Sonomi, creo que hay algo sobre lo que deberíamos discutir seriamente"

"Fujitaka, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?", le preguntó intrigada.

"No es que me preocupe... bueno, me preocupa tu reacción cuando te lo cuente. No sé cómo te lo vas a tomar, y por eso quiero que, antes de decirte yo nada, mires a tu derecha. Mira atentamente a tu hija."

Sonomi giró un poco su cabeza buscando a Tomoyo. Y la encontró bailando en los brazos de Touya. No vio nada de singular en su hija. Miró a Fujitaka de nuevo, quien le instó para que observara detenidamente. Volvió a girarse...

Y entonces lo vio.

Los ojos de Tomoyo destellaban de emoción. De amor.

Y estaba mirando a Touya.

"Espero que lo comprendas, Sonomi"

"Y yo espero que tu hijo se dé cuenta de lo que, literalmente, tiene debajo de sus narices, porque te aseguro que, si mi hija sufre, te vas a quedar sin primogénito."

"Bien, ¿sabes lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora, Sonomi?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

Fujitaka la miró incrédulo.

"Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que nuestros hijos acaben juntos, Taka"

-----

La fiesta ya estaba a punto de después de horas de diversión. Algunos de los invitados comenzaron a abandonar al restaurante a medida que se acercaba la madrugada.

Tomoyo, aún en los brazos de un callado Touya, los veía marchar. Primero fueron Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Los cuatro habían venido juntos en coche, y marcharían de la misma forma. Al día siguiente, jueves, tenían algunas responsabilidades que atender, pero las chicas advirtieron que no iban a perderse la despedida de soltera de Sakura por nada del mundo.

"Yo tampoco quiero perderme la despedida de Shaoran. Eriol me ha contado que ha contratado a una chica para hacer un _striptease_...", pero Yamazaki no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Chiharu lo había agarrado del brazo y se lo llevaba a rastras hacia el coche.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando Eriol y Meiling se marcharon juntos, llevándose con ellos a Kero y a Spinel, cansados después de haber comido tanto.

Yukito y Nakuru habían dejado la fiesta poco después. Se podía notar cierta tensión entre ellos...

'_Seguro que tienen cosas más interesantes que hacer además de bailar... otro bailecito más movido les espera en casa'_, pensaba Tomoyo. ¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Nakuru esa noche! Pero en mi caso no sería Yukito el que me haría gemir y suspirar de placer... sino Touya.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el hombro de Touya. Él la abrazó con más fuerza, acercándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que cada centímetro estuviera pegado.

'_Si no puedo tenerle a él, al menos podré recordar lo que se siente estando en sus brazos... aunque vestida'_

De pronto, la voz de Sonomi la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"Cariño, Fujitaka y yo nos vamos con Sakura y Shaoran en la limusina. Te veré en casa." Le dio un beso a su hija. Después se giró hacia Touya e, inesperadamente, también lo besó. "Touya, ¿verdad que serás un cielo y escoltarás a Tomoyo?"

Aturdido por la inexplicable demostración de afecto, Touya exhaló un leve '_Por supuesto, Sonomi'_ y vio como la madre de su compañera de baile se marchaba del brazo de Fujitaka.

Tomoyo también seguía a la figura de su madre, pensando en qué endemoniado plan estaría su madre implicada.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya, Tomoyo?"

"Preferiría quedarme un poco más... se está bien aquí, bailando contigo."

Touya le ofreció su mano y retomaron sus pasos.

-----

Habían bailado unos veinte minutos cuando la música dejó de sonar. Tanto Touya como Tomoyo lo recibieron como una señal de que ya era tarde y era hora de irse a casa.

Salieron del restaurante y se subieron a la limusina que les esperaba en el aparcamiento. Se sentaron cerca, no queriendo que la noche terminara.

Media hora después, Touya abría la puerta y esperó a que Tomoyo saliera del coche. Una vez fuera, Touya avisó al conductor que volvería en unos momentos. El joven la cogió de la mano y la acompañó hasta la entrada principal de la mansión Daidouji.

"Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, Touya. Y gracias por acompañarme. Mi madre te lo agradecerá profundamente", dijo Tomoyo. Abrió el _minúsculo bolso_ y de dentro sacó las llaves.

"Ha sido un placer. Yo también he disfrutado de la velada... sobretodo del baile"

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

"Te mueves muy bien" le contestó.

"No practicaba desde hacía mucho tiempo"

"No me lo ha parecido"

"Eso es porque he estado puliendo algunos de mis movimientos... Sakura me pidió que bailara al menos una canción el día de su boda y no podía negarme", confesó avergonzado.

"Es un gesto precioso"

"Al menos te he pisado los pies"

"No, no lo has hecho...", se rió Tomoyo. "De lo contrario, te hubiera maldecido por destrozarme los zapatos." Se burló.

Cuando las risas se apagaron, Tomoyo alzó su rostro para ver el de Touya, iluminado por la luna. Nunca antes lo había visto tan atractivo...

Tomoyo vio que su rostro se acercaba al de ella, y sin pensarselo, se acercó lentamente. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Toya, mirando en sus profundidades, viendo cuánta emoción desprendía.

Cuando sus alientos ya se confundían, Touya movió un poco su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron con su mejilla.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar que la decepción le recorriera el cuerpo.

Se separó de él y entró en la casa. Escuchó sus pasos alejarse y el coche arrancó, perdiéndose por la ciudad.

-----

Tomoyo sintió como su respiración recuperaba su ritmo después de haberse acelerado tanto.

'¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de él? ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de decirme que me arriesgue? ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?'

Tomoyo esataba apoyada en la puerta, golpeándose la cabeza en la madera, cupabilizándose por su falta de atrevimiento...

'_Si sólo pudiera ser más sincera conmigo misma y reconocer que lo amo...'_

Pero, no. Tomoyo no quería que su enamoramiento con Touya pudiera poner en peligro su relación con Sakura.

'Debería hablar primero con ella... ' **FLASHBACK**

"Mi hermano necesita encontrar una mujer de una vez por todas. Me está poniendo de los nervios, y voy a terminar matándolo si no deja de entrometerse en mi vida" gritaba Sakura, muy enojada.

Touya las había acompañado a las primeras pruebas del vestido.

'Necesitamos una opinión masculina' 

Aunque Touya no había servido de mucha ayuda. No dejaba de quejarse que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de elegir un vestido de novia. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando la dependienta del salón entró en la habitación informando de que tenía un bonito camisón de color perla de su talla, y que podría utilizarlo para sorprender a su marido en la noche de bodas.

Touya no aguantó más y exclamó que si de él dependiera, su hermana no tendría ninguna noche de bodas... jamás.

La pobre mujer salió corriendo, llorando.

"Como si Shaoran y yo no supiéramos lo que va a ocurrir esa noche", exclamó Sakura.

A Tomoyo ese comentario la trastornó.

"¿Quieres decir que ya sabes lo que va pasar?"

Sakura miró a su amiga. Suspiró pesadamente y, con una tímida sonrisa, dijo:

"¿Cómo piensas que Shaoran y yo celebramos el compromiso, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo abrió la boca de par en par y soltó una carcajada.

"Sólo ten cuidado que Touya no te oiga"

"Sólo espero a que sea su turno para casarse, así yo también podré ser una hermana fastidiosa"

"Aún queda mucho para eso", dijo Tomoyo, que había perdido su sonrisa, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Touya unas semanas antes.

"Y yo tengo la sensación de que Touya encontrará pronto a la chica adecuada... pero sólo si se fijara más en lo que le rodea"

El tono de su voz decía que el tema quedaba zanjado.

Por una vez, Tomoyo deseó que Sakura no fuera tan misteriosa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

-----

Sonomi se apartó de la ventana cuando escuchó cómo Tomoyo cerraba la puerta.

'_Es hora de actuar'_

_Notas de le autora: _

_Lo que me ha costado terminar este capítulo. Me quedé en blanco durante la escena del restaurante, sin saber cómo empezarla. Así que adelanté un poco de la historia del tercer capítulo._

_Deseo fervientemente que la historia os esté gustando, y quiero agradeceros los comentarios que algunos de vosotros me habéis enviado. Me han encantado vuestros mensajes de ánimo, y me los he tomado muy a pecho, ya que era algo que realmente necesitaba en estos momentos._

_¿Os ha sorprendido Sonomi? A mí, esta mujer me encanta. Puede ser muy exigente, como se ha visto en el manga o en la serie, pero quería darle un poco más de humanidad, al fin y al cabo, busca la felicidad de su hija. Y sabe dónde está, aunque haya tardado en descubrirlo._

_Por lo que se refiere a otras relaciones sentimentales, Yukito y Nakuru estaba planeado desde el principio, aunque sólo fuera para que Touya no tuviera ningún tipo de conflicto. Aunque debo añadir que creo que los dos hacen buena pareja. Los opuestos se atraen, o eso es lo que se dice. _

_Eriol y Meiling, bueno, recibí un review que me preguntaba por esta pareja, y aunque se me había pasado por la cabeza, en un principio no iba a hacerlo. Aún no sé si terminarán juntos (¿?) o sí sólo serán buenos amigos. Y aviso que Fujitaka y Sonomi son amigos, no pareja. Eso provocaría algunas cuestiones que no quiero que aparezcan en esta historia. _

_Pues bien, creo que ya está lo que quería decir. El próximo capítulo está en marcha. La verdad, en ningún momento había creído que los capítulos me saldrían tan largos. Es que comienzo a escribir y pienso: 'Este capítulo me va a quedar corto' cuando voy por la tercera página... y termino con catorce. No tengo mesura, lo sé. Para este capítulo tenía sólo UNA hoja de borrador. ¡Imaginad lo que podría pasar en el capítulo próximo, para el que tengo cinco! Aunque dudo que los siguientes sean tan largos._

_Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios,_

_Mery_


	4. Capítulo 3: Confesiones

INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

Capítulo 3: Confesiones 

Sonomi Daidouji estaba tomando tranquilamente su desayuno recién hecho cuando su hija entró en el gran salón-comedor. La muchacha se sentó a la derecha de su madre en la cabecera de la mesa y exhaló un silencioso '_buenos días'_ a su madre.

Una sirvienta le llenó la taza de café bien cargado y le preguntó qué quería para desayunar. La joven le pidió tostadas con mermelada y la sirvienta se fue a prepararlo. Cinco minutos después, Tomoyo ya estaba comiendo.

"Tomoyo, hija, ¿te ocurre algo?", le preguntó su madre, preocupada por ella.

"Nada", contestó precipitadamente

"Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?"

"¿Qué cara?"

"La de no haber dormido en toda la noche"

"Pues la verdad no he dormido muy bien. Supongo que es por los nervios de la boda de Sakura.", sonrió. "Todo debe salir a la perfección"

"Oh, cariño... Cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que eres tú quien se casa"

"Mamá, ¿por qué lo dices?"

Sonomi no quiso responder. Trató de cambiar de tema, pero no pudo hacer que su hija dejara de mirarla.

"¿Irás luego a casa de Sakura a hacer la última prueba de su vestido?"

Al oír eso, a Tomoyo se le iluminó la cara.

"¡Sí!"

A Sonomi le alegró ver a su hija tan feliz, aunque desde hacía un tiempo que la veía algo retraída, podría decirse que hasta deprimida.

"Oye, cariño, no me has dicho con quién vas a ir a la boda"

La muchacha estaba muy extrañada

"¿Quieres decir un acompañante?"

"Por supuesto"

"No... no tengo 'cita'"

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Sonomi dijo con fingida sorpresa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Tomoyo. Agarró la servilleta que tenía en su falda y, retirándose de la mesa, Sonomi exclamó: "En ese caso llamaré ahora mismo a Fujitaka para decirle que tú, querida, irás con Touya. El muchacho no ha conseguido encontrar pareja, ¿te lo puedes creer?"

Sonomi se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta su despacho. Tomoyo se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder decir ni hacer nada.

'_Aunque tampoco pienso negarme...'_

-----

"Casa de los Kinomoto."

"Fujitaka, ¿eres tú!

"Sí, ¿qué se te ofrece Sonomi?"

"Me comentaste anoche que Touya no tenía pareja para el día de la boda, ¿no es así?"

"No, irá solo. ¿Por qué?"

"Dile a tu hijo que Tomoyo está encantada de ir con él a la ceremonia"

"Sonomi, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

-----

Tomoyo apretó el timbre de la puerta. Llevaba con ella una bolsa de deporte llena de ropa para que Sakura y ella eligieran qué ponerse para la despedida de soltera.

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a un enfadado Touya al otro lado de la puerta.

"Menos mal que queda alguien en su sano juicio en esta familia", dijo Touya muy malhumorado.

Tomoyo no supo cómo contestarle, así que optó por entrar en la casa sin decir palabra.

Cuando entró al salón, Tomoyo comprendió el comentario que Touya acababa de hacer. Shaoran y Sakura estaban sentados en el sillón, muy juntos. Shaoran tenía sus brazos alrededor de Sakura, y ésta, no podía verse más feliz. Tomoyo se dio que cuenta que su llegada había interrumpido a la pareja, que seguramente había estado besándose, dado el estado en que se encontraban los labios de Sakura, rojos e hinchados de tanta fricción.

"¿Sería tan difícil esperar a que tú y Sakura estéis casados para hacer esas cosas? Sólo son un par de días de espera... Luego ya podréis hacer lo que os dé la gana, por mucho que eso me moleste..."

Touya estaba junto a Tomoyo, observando a la pareja. Los novios y Tomoyo le miraban asombrados, puesto que no se esperaban que pudiera ser tan _comprensivo_.

Sakura le envió una sonrisa a su hermano y dijo:

"Está bien, hermanito. _Trataremos_ de no mostrarnos muy cariñosos ante ti."

"Gracias", gruñó. Sin añadir nada más, Touya caminó hacia la cocina. Desde la puerta dijo: "Voy a preparar algo de zumo"

Tomoyo vio a Touya marcharse, y se dio la vuelta para decirle a Sakura que...

'_¡Qué más da!'_

Y se marchó con Touya a la cocina.

La pareja feliz continuaba besándose en el sillón.

-----

Dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran en el comedor, Tomoyo entró en la cocina. Desde la puerta miraba cómo el joven cogía las naranjas de la nevera, guardadas allí para que el calor no las estropeara, y las cortaba por la mitad.

Touya se dio la vuelta para abrir el armario donde estaba el exprimidor eléctrico, pero Tomoyo le barraba el paso.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No te preocupes, creo que podré exprimir las naranjas yo solo. Pero gracias igualmente."

Tomoyo se sentó en un taburete y se quedó mirándole. Touya se extrañó de que Tomoyo siguiera allí con él.

"¿Por qué no esperas en el comedor? No voy a tardar mucho en terminar el zumo"

"No quiero molestar a Sakura y a Shaoran, están..."

"...¿enrollándose?"

"Si quieres llamarlo así... pues, supongo, que sí..."

"Entonces... ya que no tienes nada que hacer... podrías ayudarme."

Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento y se puso un delantal que le entregó Touya.

"Manos a la obra, jefe."

Touya sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su compañera.

Tomoyo cogió la bandeja con las naranjas ya cortadas y se puso delante del exprimidor. Lo enchufó a la corriente y colocó media naranja en el exprimidor y empezó a estrujar la fruta. Sin embargo, el artilugio no funcionaba. Volvió a estrujar con fuerza, pero la máquina seguía sin encenderse automáticamente.

'_¿Pero por qué no funciona?'_

Tomoyo empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

'_Por una vez que puedo demostrarle a Touya que he mejorado en la cocina, va el exprimidor y no funciona... ¡Demonios!'_

Touya se había dado cuenta del apuro en el que Tomoyo se encontraba. Decidió que, al no estar su padre...

'_Debería ser yo quien le diera la lección sobre cómo exprimir las naranjas.'_

Touya se ubicó justo detrás de Tomoyo y cogió sus delicadas manos. Las puso sobre el exprimidor y, cerca de su oreja, le murmuró en su oído:

"Tienes que apretar más fuerte, Tomoyo." Touya trató de demostrarle, estrujando vigorosamente sus manos contra las de Tomoyo. "Así." El exprimidor, milagrosamente, empezó a exprimir el jugo.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Tomoyo. ¡Estaba haciendo zumo!

'_Cómo si eso no pudiera hacerlo cualquiera...'_ se regañó la joven.

El cuerpo de Touya se aproximó peligrosamente al de Tomoyo, sintiendo sus curvas contra el suyo. Para su mala suerte, el olor a menta que emanaba el pelo de Tomoyo hizo su camino de nuevo hasta los pulmones de Touya. Dios, le encantaba ese olor...

Tomoyo se sonrojó profusamente al sentir su musculoso cuerpo a su espalda, sus brazos cosquilleando sus costados, su piel rozando la suya. Sintió como Touya respiraba el aroma que procedía de su larga cabellera. Todas las mañanas, Tomoyo se lavaba el pelo con un champú especial que olía a menta silvestre, y la fragancia perduraba todo el día. Era un perfume embriagador.

Touya suspiró y, acercándose aún más a ella, cosa que parecía imposible para Tomoyo, Touya rozó su oreja con sus labios y habló.

"Gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme en la boda..."

"Lo hago encantada". Sus palabras no podían ser más honestas.

"¿Seguro? ¿No será ninguna molestia...? Quizá ya tenías pensado invitar a alguien..."

"¡No!" Tomoyo se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos, oscurecidos por el afán que Touya sentía en esos instantes por poseer esos labios. Los brazos de Touya, mientras, seguían acalorándola con su roce. "No, en serio... Es un verdadero placer ser tu pareja..." terminó en un susurro.

'_Y no me importaría serlo más allá de la ceremonia...'_

Tomoyo se mordía los labios. Touya no pudo soportar la atracción y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Tomoyo cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Touya. Las subió tiernamente hasta ponerlas en su nuca, deleitándose con su corta melena, acariciándola delicadamente.

Touya puso sus manos en su cintura y acercó sus cuerpos... para separarlos rápidamente un segundo después.

De repente, la puerta se había abierto estrepitosamente. Fujitaka entraba de espaldas, con una bandeja en sus manos.

"Hijo, ayer dejé la cafetera en mi despacho mientras repasaba los exámenes y no me acordé de traerla..." Fujitaka, se dio la vuelta y vio a los dos jóvenes, con poca distancia entre ellos. "Oh, Tomoyo, cielo, ¿cómo estás?"

"Buenos días, señor Kinomoto", contestó Tomoyo. Le dedicó una sonrisa al hombre y preguntó: "¿Y usted?"

"Es Fujitaka, Tomoyo... ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo?"

"Lo siento... Fujitaka"

Tomoyo dejó que padre e hijo continuaran hablando, y ella se puso a trabajar las naranjas que aún quedaban por exprimir. Touya se encargó de limpiar la cafetera.

Fujitaka se quedó mirando a ambos, sumidos en sus tareas. Percibió su rubor, presente en sus rosáceas mejillas.

'_Me parece que he interrumpido algo...'_

Entonces se fijó en otra cosa...

"Vaya, Tomoyo... ¿Touya te ha enseñado cómo funciona el exprimidor?"

-----

Una vez consumida la jarra de zumo, las dos mujeres que había bajo el techo de los Kinomoto fueron a prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche. Estaban solas en la habitación, ya que Kero había decidido instalarse en casa de Eriol hasta después de la boda.

La bolsa que Tomoyo había traído con ella había sido vaciada sobre la cama de Sakura. Eran dos vestidos de fiesta, con sus zapatos a juego, y, además, un joyero con piezas muy sencillas para lucirlas durante la cena.

Ambas habían empezado a peinarse y a maquillarse, y al poco rato emprendieron la ardua labor de colocarse sus vestidos sin mancharlos y sin despeinarse.

Tomoyo se vestía lentamente, sin decir nada. El silencio era sepulcral en la habitación, cosa muy extraña cuando las dos estaban juntas. Sakura se percató, y comenzó a observar a su mejor amiga con detenimiento. Dándose por vencida, Sakura perdió la paciencia. Con la voz más serena que pudo articular, Sakura dijo:

"Tomoyo, has estado muy callada toda la tarde."

"¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta."

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Sakura cogió la mano de su amiga, guiándola para sentarse junto a ella en la cama. Sakura rodeó con sus brazos los finos hombros de la muchacha y Tomoyo apoyó su cabeza en ella. "Ya, Tomoyo. Llevas un par de días muy distraída... y me atrevería a decir que hasta nerviosa... o preocupada. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con tu madre?"

"¿Con mi madre? No, que va... Mi relación con ella está mejor que nunca."

"¿Es el trabajo, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa de tu nueva colección?", Sakura intentaba dar una explicación plausible al desganado estado de su amiga. "Sé que han sido unos meses difíciles..."

"No," Tomoyo la interrumpió. "Todo va como una seda. Sólo los típicos problemas con las nuevas asistentes... Pero nada importante"

Sakura empezaba a desesperarse. ¡Tomoyo no le contaba absolutamente nada!

"¡Oh, por Dios, Tomoyo!" exclamó. "Dime que te ocurre. Es más, te lo exijo. Siempre hemos confiado la una en la otra, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. No tenemos secretos, nos lo contamos todo... O al menos yo lo hago."

"Tienes razón... Hay algo que no te he dicho, Sakura..."

"Aunque parezca imposible, me había dado cuenta", rió suavemente.

"No, Sakura... Quiero decir que debería habértelo contado desde el principio, pero nunca había osado a explicártelo."

"¿Me has estando ocultando algo?", preguntó Sakura, muy sorprendida.

"Sí." Dijo Tomoyo muy apenada. Sakura, sin embargo, comprendió que lo que le ocurría debía angustiarla mucho.

"Pues cuéntamelo ahora."

"Llegaremos tarde", intentaba retrasar su confesión tanto como podía.

"Tenemos tiempo de sobra", insistió.

"No sé si puedo contártelo, Sakura..."

"Sí puedes"

"Es que..." Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de Tomoyo. "...es que..." No pudo contener un fuerte sollozo.

"Por favor...", le suplicó Sakura.

"Es que eres la única persona a la que quiero explicárselo... pero, a la vez, eres a la última a la que quiero decírselo... No sé si lo que digo tiene algún sentido... No sé si me entiendes... Dios, estoy hecha un lío... No tengo idea por dónde empezar... No sé cómo hacerlo... Me preocupa más cómo vas a reaccionar..."

Sakura silenció a Tomoyo:

"Empieza por el principio..."

Tomoyo miró a Sakura a través de sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas. Suspiró profundamente y empezó con su relato.

"Hace dos años..."

O al menos lo intentó, porque Sakura la detuvo con un grito.

"¡¿Dos años!", vociferó.

"Sabía que te enfadarías..." Tomoyo iba a levantarse, pero una mano de Sakura se lo impidió.

"No... no estoy enfadada... Me sorprende mucho que me hayas ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo, Tomoyo. Debe haber sido muy duro mantenerlo en secreto... Sólo estoy sorprendida, lo juro."

"No te creas, que yo también lo estoy"

Ambas sonrieron. Sakura agarró sus manos y se las apretó, señalando que podía continuar.

"Hace un par de años..." Tomoyo tuvo que para porque no sabía cómo expresarse. Sus pensamientos revoloteaban por su mente y la confundían. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero debía encontrar la manera más adecuada para hacerlo. "¿Recuerdas aquella cita que tuviste con Shaoran para celebrar su decimosexto cumpleaños?"

"Sí, me acuerdo..." Sakura empezó a rememorar los acontecimientos de aquella noche, justamente dos años antes. "Me ayudaste a prepararme, y cuando Shaoran vino a buscarme, tú dijiste que te quedarías en casa a esperarme... mi hermano estaba esa noche en casa... _Los dos estaríais en casa esperándome_", recalcando esa última frase y demostrando cómo la idea le había desagradado. Su hermano siempre trataba de molestar a Shaoran después de cada cita: que si era tarde, que si la camisa tenía el cuello desabotonado, que si sus labios probaban que habían estado besándose... Mil y una razones para incomodarlo.

"Sí", Tomoyo se rió al recordar las quejas de Touya.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Touya y yo nos quedamos solos y..."

"¿Te hizo algo mi hermano?", cuestionó levantándose de la cama y parándose delante de su amiga.

"No, por supuesto que no...", hizo una larga pausa. "Bueno... puede que sí..."

"¿Qué, ¿Qué te hizo? Lo voy a..." Sakura ya había tomado el picaporte para ir en busca de Touya y darle una paliza.

"¡Cálmate!", exclamó Tomoyo. "Tu hermano fue todo un caballero: hizo la cena, hablamos tranquilamente, vimos un par de películas, y...", calló después de enumerar todo lo que hicieron esa noche.

"¿Y?"

Sakura quería saber qué había pasado después. Si pasar la noche con Touya le había provocado ese estado a su amiga, no sabía lo que podría ocurrir si los volvía a dejar solos.

"Touya no hizo exactamente nada... pero..."

"¿Qué?"

"Esa noche..." Tomoyo tomó aire, y lo siguiente que dijo, simplemente lo dejó fluir de su boca: "Esa noche me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de tu hermano". Tomoyo miró a Sakura. Tras un minuto de silencio, desvió la vista y colocó las manos sobre su cara, y lloró con más fuerza.

Sakura estaba alucinando. Poco a poco, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"¿Quieres decir que...?"

"¿Que estoy locamente y perdidamente enamorada de tu hermano? Pues sí. Desde hace dos años no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él..."

"Tomoyo, eso es..."

"¿Inaceptable, inadecuado?... ¿Inesperado?"

"¡Perfecto!"

-----

Tomoyo y Sakura bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor. Las dos iban radiantes, _vestidas para triunfar_, pensaba Sakura.

Después de la charla que habían mantenido, a Sakura no había quién le borrara la sonrisa de la cara. Había exigido a Tomoyo que le explicara cada detalle sobre sus sentimientos hacia su hermano.

"Y lo peor son las noches... porque me las paso soñando con él", había dicho una Tomoyo muy ruborizada. Sakura ya había empezado a imaginarse como serían los hijos de Tomoyo si tuvieran a Touya como padre.

'_Seguro que serían guapísimos, inteligentes... y testarudos. Hay que reconocer que son tal para cual'_

Lo que más le gustó a Sakura fue la cara que se le quedó a Touya cuando las vio aparecer por la puerta...

"¡Nos vamos!", dijo Sakura

"¿Ya?", preguntó Fujitaka. Él también se había fijado en la cara de Touya, pero tenía la sensación que no se debía, precisamente, a que Tomoyo estuviera radiante... Touya parecía inquieto.

"Si", contestó Sakura

"¿Dónde vais a ir?", preguntó su hermano, que había apartado la vista de las dos chicas y se había sentado en el sofá.

"Pues no lo sé... ¿dónde vamos, Tomoyo?"

"Es una sorpresa", dijo Tomoyo con voz cantarina.

"Oh, venga... dímelo", suplicaba la novia.

"No", fue su respuesta.

"¿Pero habrá chicos, no?", Sakura dijo riéndose. Todos, sobre todo Touya, la miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Para qué quieres saber si habrá chicos si te casas pasado mañana?", preguntó Touya.

"Oh, no son para mí... si es eso lo que te preocupa, hermanito. A mi no me interesan. Yo ya tengo a mi hombre. Pero Tomoyo, aquí presente, necesita encontrarse un novio" dijo Sakura.

"¡Sakura!", gritó Tomoyo. Fue la única que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que Touya clavó en su hermana.

"Bueno... a no ser que haya alguien que ya te haga tilín, Tomoyo...", rió Sakura. "Adiós"

Sakura cogió a Tomoyo por el brazo y la sacó de la casa. Los dos hombres las miraban pasmados desde el salón.

A Touya le preocupaba otra cosa...

-----

Fujitaka se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que su hija trataba de hacer. Sakura había descubierto que había 'algo' entre su hermano y su amiga. Seguramente la misma Tomoyo se lo habría confesado, ya que dudaba que Sakura fuera capaz de haberlo descubierto por sí sola.

Fujitaka no reprimió la sonrisa que se le escapaba.

'Una posible cómplice' 

Se volvió hacia su hijo y, mientras esperaban que un coche los viniera a buscar para ir a la despedida de Shaoran, Fujitaka entabló una conversación con su hijo mayor.

"Vaya... Tu hermana parece que ya se ha dado cuenta", inició su charla de la misma manera que su mente había formado sus anteriores reflexiones.

"¿De qué?"

"Que Tomoyo es una mujer, como ya sabrás... y que no ha tenido ninguna cita. Que yo sepa, nunca ha tenido un novio... y sus posibles pretendientes han sido siempre rechazados después de un primer encuentro... o eso es lo que Sonomi dice siempre."

"No lo ha tenido."

"Ya va siendo hora, entonces"

"Claro", dijo Touya, apesumbrado.

"¿Sabes? El hombre que la enamore y esté dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con ella, haciéndola feliz... será muy afortunado. ¿No crees... Touya?" Fujitaka remarcó notablemente ese _'¿No crees... Touya?'_

Touya se giró para ver a su padre, quien cogió su chaqueta del colgador y se la puso sobre su camisa veraniega.

"Llegaremos tarde, hijo"

Y por enésima vez, imágenes de Tomoyo se pasearon por la mente de Touya...

_...Touya acercó sus labios a los de ella, uniéndolos con infinita ternura..._

Y la imagen que más le atormentaba fue ver a la chica entrar en el salón, con ese vestido negro que le llegaba a los pies...

...porque Tomoyo se había puesto el mismo que había llevado en su graduación.

_Notas de le autora: Un capítulo más bien cortito, pero igual de intenso, ¿no creen? Aviso que el próximo capítulo no será muy extenso._

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, ya que ha sido escrito con mucho cariño._

_Pues Tomoyo se ha confesado... es la hora de la confesión de Touya, ¿Se lo dirá a alguien?. ¿A quién?_

_¿Qué pasará en las fiestas de despedida? Desmadres, borracheras y mucha pasión..._

_Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios,_

_Mery_


	5. Capítulo 4: Despedidas de solteros

INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

Capítulo 4: Despedidas de solteros 

El lugar escogido para la despedida de los chicos era un restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad que ofrecía salas para celebrar reuniones y fiestas que, además, tenía karaoke.

Fujitaka estaba sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la enorme mesa, observando al resto de los invitados comer, hablar, reír y, simplemente, divertirse.

Shaoran los había ido a buscar en un coche particular, acompañado de su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa. Por lo que sabía, el inglés había vuelto al país hacía unos años para instalarse definitivamente en Japón. Los negocios familiares, como siempre repetía el joven, '_cuánto más lejos, mejor'_. Sabía que debía dedicarse a ellos, pero podía hacerlo a distancia. '_La tecnología es la fiel amiga de la humanidad... lo que puede llegar a hacer una minúscula maquinita'_, les había dicho durante el viaje en el coche. '_Además, Shaoran, he descubierto que tu prima puede ser muy...'_

'_¡Ni se te ocurra seguir con esa frase!_', había advertido Shaoran.

Ya en el salón, la cena transcurrió sin percances. Sólo le había preocupado el comportamiento retraído que Touya mostraba esa noche. No intercambiaba apenas palabras con ninguno de los chicos, se encantaba mirando el espacio que había ante él o se distraía mirando el paisaje por las grandes ventanas de la sala. Touya no se había separado del vaso en toda la noche.

Fujitaka lo miraba intranquilo, sabiendo que algo preocupaba enormemente a su hijo. Conocía la causa de su estado, y en lugar de sentirse alarmado, se alegraba de ello.

Repentinamente, las luces del salón se apagaron. Una música muy sensual empezó a sonar y las puertas que daban al jardín interior se abrieron de par en par. Una muchacha, que debía tener unos veinticinco años, entró casi desnuda. Sólo un uniforme de camarera muy cortito cubría su cuerpo...

El padre de Sakura miró a su futuro yerno, que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa observando a la chica.

"Se trata de una broma, ¿cierto?", preguntó angustiado.

Fujitaka se rió del pobre chino. El joven era muy tímido y tenía problemas expresando sus sentimientos abiertamente, algo que sí conseguía cuando estaba con Sakura.

"Hijo, todo hombre tiene que recibir una despedida de soltero como es debido", le dijo gentilmente, palmeando su espalda.

La jovencita se acercó al homenajeado y comenzó a bailar al son de la música, acercando el cuerpo de Shaoran al suyo, rozándolo ligeramente. Se iba desvistiendo lentamente, arrojando las prendas a los demás invitados, que vitoreaban la exquisita representación. Cuando la bailarina ya estaba en ropa interior, la canción terminó, y Shaoran recibió un beso en la mejilla. Le dio las gracias por su baile y se separó de ella, dejando que otros chicos pudieran disfrutar de las vistas.

Fujitaka recordaba su despedida de soltero. Había sido tan privada, que sólo habían asistido él y Nadeshiko. A causa de la mala relación que mantenía en ese entonces con la familia de su mujer, habían decidido celebrarlo en la intimidad. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, sabía que no le habría agradado festejarlo de otra manera.

Apartando la vista de la exótica bailarina, todos sus pensamientos se volcaron en su hijo, que no se había interesado por los movimientos de cadera de la joven, que ahora estaba sentada en el regazo de un animado Yamazaki.

'Esa Tomoyo lo tiene realmente prendido' 

La idea de que Touya pudiera estar enamorado de Tomoyo había surgido meses antes, cuando Tomoyo se había quedado una vez más a dormir con ellos. Touya había pedido ayuda con la cena, y Tomoyo se la había prestado. Se les veía tan cómodos juntos que no pudo evitar pensar en la buena pareja que formaban. Siempre habían sido cordiales con el otro, pero desde hacía bastante tiempo que Fujitaka se había dado cuenta del cariño que crecía entre ellos... un cariño que se convirtió en amor.

Fujitaka conocía perfectamente lo que se sentía cuando se estaba enamorado. El amor era una emoción que entendía, puesto que lo había vivido junto a su esposa, un sentimiento que nunca se había marchitado.

Descubrió también las clases de amor que existían. Sabía lo que era amar a un padre, a un amigo, a un compañero... a sus hijos. Este último lo vivía al completo: qué difícil era entregarse a una persona sin reservas, dejar que desentrañara tu alma y que dependiera de ti.

El amor a un hijo era, según él, el más sacrificado. Uno dedicaba su vida a otra persona, que no dejaba de ser una parte de ti. Tenía que educarle para que aprendiera, proporcionarle alimento y cobijo, enseñarle valores y aclarar que siempre estaría allí para lo que necesitara.

Podía ser un amor muy sacrificado, pero lo que recibía a cambio... era demasiado valioso para perdérselo.

-----

Fujitaka se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba su hijo, jugando con los cubitos de hielo que se deshacían en su vaso mientras miraba la noche estrellada.

"¿Te lo estás pasando bien, hijo?"

"Por supuesto... ¿y tú?", preguntó Touya, mostrando el poco interés que tenía en las actividades que se estaban dando en la sala.

Fujitaka suspiró. Su hijo estaba realmente angustiado.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

Touya alzó la vista de su copa, y miró a su padre a los ojos.

"¿Por qué crees que algo me ocurre?"

"Porque te has pasado la noche apartado de los demás, bebiendo sin parar..."

"Ya sabes que este tipo de celebraciones no es de mi agrado...", interrumpió el joven.

"Lo sé, pero es la despedida de soltero de tu futuro cuñado y deberías mostrar

un poco de consideración."

"Al menos he asistido a la fiesta... ¿no crees que ya he hecho suficiente?", dijo Touya con vehemencia, sin chillar.

"Estás borracho, Touya... será mejor que dejes de beber"

"Me apetece beber"

"A tu hermana no le gustará verte así mañana...", le advirtió su padre.

"Mañana no es la boda. No tienes de qué preocuparte... No voy a tambalearme por el pasillo... mañana no es la ceremonia...", repitió, tropezándose con sus propias palabras.

"Tomoyo también se preocupará mucho"

Touya dejó de quejarse y desvió la vista a su vaso, los cubitos ya deshechos por el calor.

"Me parece que hay algo que te preocupa, Touya...", declaró Fujitaka con voz suave. Fujitaka sabía que la muchacha era lo que Touya había tenido en mente toda la noche. Y haría que su hijo confesara.

'Está borracho... así que será fácil sonsacárselo' 

"Y si no me equivoco...", Fujitaka se acercó más a su hijo, ladeando la cabeza y colocando su mano en el hombro. "...Tomoyo tiene mucho que ver"

Touya bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido del vaso, dejándolo en el alféizar de la ventana un momento después. Se limpió las manos en sus pantalones, y después las puso en los bolsillos.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella...", confesó.

"¿De Tomoyo?"

"Sí..."

"La pregunta que debería hacerte entonces es... ¿Por qué eso te tiene tan afectado?"

Touya sacó las manos de los bolsillos, colocándolas en su cintura.

"¿Cómo?", se mofó Touya. "¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así, papá? Por supuesto que estoy afectado... Estoy enamorado de la mejor amiga de mi hermana... que, por cierto, es siete años más joven que yo, es indudablemente inteligente... y es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida."

"¿Y eso es un problema?"

"¡Sí! Dame una explicación razonable por la que una mujer como Tomoyo podría enamorarse de mí."

Fujitaka se compadeció de las inseguridades de su hijo, las mismas que él había sentido cuando conoció a Nadeshiko.

"Tomoyo se enamoraría de ti... por las mismas razones por las que tu madre se enamoró de mí."

----

La despedida de soltera de Sakura había empezado por el _striptease_ directamente. Las chicas estaban tan desesperadas por ver a un chico al desnudo que no habían podido esperar ni un minuto más. El uniforme de bombero había terminado, prácticamente, hecho pedazos. El pobre muchacho se había quedado sin el casco, ya que una Nakuru muy animada se lo había agenciado: '_A ver si puedo convencer a Yukito que se ponga el casco... sólo el casco'_, había añadido meneando sus cejas. Tras este comentario, las chicas habían empezado a rugir histéricas.

Tomoyo se había encargado de abonar los desperfectos a la agencia, disculpándose efusivamente por el descarado e inusual comportamiento de sus amigas.

Y la bebida empezó a correr. Litros y litros de alcohol fueron consumidos en pocas horas, entre risas, juegos y apuestas.

Hasta que, irremediablemente, llegó la hora de marcharse. Algunas de las invitadas trabajaban al día siguiente o, en el caso de Sakura y de Tomoyo, tenían una sesión en un salón de belleza y debían instalarse en el hotel en que se celebraría la recepción de la boda.

Sólo quedaban una Sakura muy borracha que aún llevaba el velo que le habían puesto en la cabeza y una Tomoyo que se había mantenido sobria toda la velada.

Mientras Tomoyo recogía, Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo mirando a su amiga. Su mente embriagada había conseguido retener algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido en esa fiesta, aunque no podía evitar que sus memorias se vieran borrosas.

Y una de sus memorias era sobre Tomoyo, sentada a su lado tomando una piña colada, sin siquiera fijarse en el torso sudoroso del chico guapo que se había quedado en calzoncillos, bailando y moviendo su musculoso cuerpo por toda la sala.

"Has estado muy callada esta noche, Tommy..." decía Sakura, ladeando su cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando serenarse... provocando exactamente lo contrario.

"Sólo... pensaba" le contestó Tomoyo, algo molesta por el nombre con el que Sakura se había dirigido a ella.

"¡En mi hermano!", se rió la joven borracha, alzando sus brazos al aire. "Touya y Tomoyo, besándose..." cantaba.

"¡Cállate!", le gritó a Sakura.

"¿Por qué? Estás enamorada de mi hermano... Mi mejor amiga y mi hermano... es increíble...", suspiró. "Oh, Tomoyo... No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría verte con mi hermano... ¿Sabes qué?", Sakura hizo una pausa, que supuestamente debía resultar intrigante, pero que para Tomoyo parecía que la chica iba a vomitar. "Yo...", empezó, señalándose a sí misma con ambas manos "Yo creo... que mi querido... hermanito... está... colado... por... tus... huesos", dijo despacio, remarcando cada una de sus palabras.

"A mí también me gustaría verme con tu hermano, Sakura", dijo Tomoyo recargándose en una de las mesas, mirando a su amiga. Sakura se levantó del suelo y se colocó delante de Tomoyo.

"Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo", dijo Sakura. Cogió una de las botellas medio llenas que había encima de la mesa y vació dos copas dentro de otra. Vertió el líquido espumoso en las copas y le dio una a Tomoyo.

"Ya has bebido suficiente esta noche, Sakura...", le avisó.

"No... No es verdad...", decía la joven mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de su copa. "Adentro..." exclamó, y vació la copa rápidamente. Tosió un poco al tragar y le dijo a su amiga: "Ahora, tú"

"Pero..."

"Ahora, tú", suplicó.

Tomoyo no se hizo de rogar y se bebió toda la copa. El líquido le ardía en la garganta y no pudo soportar las cosquillas, provocando que tosiera un par de veces. Cogió la copa de Sakura, y la dejó en la mesa, junto a la suya.

"Ahora, a casa"

"Oh, Tommy... Mira que eres aburrida..."

Tomoyo agarró a Sakura fuertemente y se la llevó a rastras de la habitación.

-----

_3 a.m._

Touya había dejado la fiesta precipitadamente después de hablar con Fujitaka. Su padre siempre terminaba teniendo la razón.

Si Tomoyo se enamorara de él... sería porque su corazón no lo había podido evitar.

Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que le había ocurrido a él. Las pequeñas cosas que hacían de Tomoyo una mujer tan especial fueron las responsables de que él se enamorara de ella.

Y no tenía ganas de que esa emoción se acabara.

Quería amarla y hacerla suya. Demostrarle su amor y lo mucho que podría hacerla disfrutar a otro nivel, más allá de la amistad. Deseaba entregarse a ella... y pertenecerle por el resto de sus vidas... juntos.

Tomoyo Kinomoto 

Ese sería el nombre con el que todos la identificarían.

La esposa de Touya Kinomoto.

Y sus hijos tendrían sus ojos y su naricilla...

'Estoy borracho' 

Llevaba veinte minutos caminando hacia su casa, algo peligroso en su estado de embriaguez, pero por primera vez no quiso hacer lo correcto.

Esa noche se dejaría llevar...

-----

Tomoyo seguía arrastrando a Sakura por las calles, cuando al dar la vuelta a la esquina que daba a la casa Kinomoto, se topó con que Touya iba hacia el mismo lugar.

Se encontraron en la puerta que daba al jardín. Touya abrió la puerta, y ya dentro, cogió en brazos a Sakura. Le dio las llaves a Tomoyo, que abrió la puerta principal, y lo siguió hasta la habitación de Sakura para dejar su bolso.

Tomoyo miró a Touya, quien desvestía a su hermana para colocarla dentro de la cama. Le quitaba los zapatos con sumo cuidado, y la había tapado con la sábana. Metió la mano debajo de ésta, y tiró del vestido.

"No me apetece ver a mi hermana desnuda", le dijo riendo.

Tomoyo le miró atentamente. ¡Touya estaba bebido!

"¿Qué te parece si hago café? Así nos despejaremos un poco... Seguro que para ti también ha sido una noche movida, ¿no?"

"Pues... se podría decir que sí", Touya la miraba intensamente...

Tomoyo abandonó el cuarto de Sakura y bajó las escaleras. En el salón, se quitó los zapatos, ya que le dolían los pies. En la cocina, puso en marcha la cafetera y preparó un par de tazas. A Touya le gustaba el café con leche.

La casa estaba extrañamente vacía a esas horas...

'_¿Dónde está el señor Kinomoto?'_

Un ruido a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Touya estaba apoyado en la jamba de la puerta, su camisa revuelta, con el cuello desabrochado, que dejaba ver un torso...

Un silbido interrumpió el estudio del maravilloso cuerpo.

"El café ya está, Touya. ¿Me esperas en el comedor?"

"Claro"

Tomoyo sirvió el café en las tazas y dejó la cocina. Touya estaba sentado en el sillón, que daba a la puerta por la que la joven había entrado. Detrás de él, por la ventana, se veían las luces de la calle. Touya no había abierto la luz, por lo que tuvo que guiarse por el resplandor de las farolas.

Le entregó la taza a Touya y se sentó en el sofá, sentándose encima de sus piernas, haciendo que Touya pudiera contemplar la cremosa piel que se perdía bajo su falda.

No dijeron nada mientras se tomaban su café. El silencio de la noche los envolvía completamente. Las únicas palabras se transmitían por sus miradas.

Tomoyo se levantó para dejar su taza en la cocina...

"¿Adónde vas?", preguntó Touya, sorprendido.

"Voy a dejar la taza en la cocina..."

"No hace falta, Tomoyo. Ya lo haré yo."

Tomoyo depositó la taza en la mesa, y, suavemente, añadió:

"Será mejor que me vaya... Mi madre debe de estar esperándome"

Touya se sintió decepcionado. Aquella noche apenas había visto a Tomoyo, y encima, se tenía que marchar...

"Te acompaño a la puerta."

"No hace falta..."

"Insisto"

"Está bien..."

Lo siguiente que vio Touya lo dejó helado. Tomoyo, que, se volvía a recordar Touya, llevaba el vestido de su graduación, recogía sus zapatos negros del suelo, donde los había dejado al sacárselos. Los llevaba en la mano mientras iba hacia la puerta...

Touya, que estaba detrás de ella, levantó su brazo para abrir la puerta. Tomoyo se giró para despedirse, pero se encontró con el rostro de Touya delante del suyo...

Y, dejándose llevar, sus labios se unieron...

----

Un beso. El contacto de sus labios. Rozándose.

Sólo un beso. Accidentalmente.

Si un beso de esa magnitud podía considerarse accidental.

El roce terminó, pero sus alientos seguían mezclándose. Alcohol y café. Una combinación explosiva.

La misma explosión que habían sentido un segundo antes.

Y sus rostros se acercaron de nuevo, sus labios encontrándose en el camino, uniéndose con más fuerza.

Pero no sólo sus labios. Sus bocas se abrieron ligeramente, sus lenguas enredándose tentativamente. Saboreándose...

Sus lenguas batallaban intensamente... de la misma manera que sus manos.

Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel...

Tomoyo acariciaba su nuca, como siempre había querido acariciar.

Touya exploraba sus curvas, como siempre había querido explorar.

Sus cuerpos se fusionaron en esos instantes...

...fundiéndose hasta el límite.

-----

Tomoyo se separó, recuperando su respiración, que tan deliciosamente había sido robada.

En ese momento, no se atrevió a mirar a Touya, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sus labios hinchados, su cuerpo emanando el placer que había sentido...

Pero su corazón ganó una vez más, y fijó sus ojos en los de él, ligeramente abiertos. Sin pensarlo, puso su pequeña mano en la mejilla de Touya, sin rasurar, y besó sus labios de nuevo...

'Sólo una vez más... déjame sentir sus labios con los míos... una vez más'

Rota la conexión, Tomoyo se fue...

Dejando atrás a un confundido Touya.

Cerró la puerta, y apoyó su cabeza en la madera.

'_¿Qué he hecho?'_

'_Acabas de besar a la mejor amiga de tu hermana... de quien, por cierto, estás perdidamente enamorado'_

'_Y qué beso'_

-----

En la calle, Sonomi y Fujitaka salían de las sombras.

"Nuestros hijos deberían aprender a cerrar las puertas, Taka."

"No me llames Taka"

_Notas de le autora: _

_Un capítulo no muy largo, pero ya os había avisado._

_No me quería alargar con las fiestas, así que lo he reducido al máximo. Espero que la descripción haya sido suficiente..._

'_Y qué beso'_

_¿Qué más puedo decir?_

_REVIEW!_

_Mery_


	6. Capítulo 5: y habitaciones de hotel

**INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

**Capítulo 5: Preparativos... y habitaciones de hotel**

Tomoyo se despertó el día siguiente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Reproducía una y otra vez lo sucedido la noche anterior en su mente. Los besos de Touya habían sido adictivos y excitantes, dulces y feroces...

Nunca, en sus sueños, Touya la había besado con esa intensidad.

...Sus bocas se abrieron ligeramente, sus lenguas enredándose tentativamente. Saboreándose... Sus lenguas batallaban intensamente...

Recordaba lo atrevidas que fueron las manos de Touya, que sin ir más allá de lo debido, la acariciaron donde nunca antes nadie, y menos un hombre, la había tocado.

Rememoraba el sabor de su boca, como si la estuviera besando en ese mismo instante. Se imaginaba que Touya había ido a despertarla, y que se había servido de un beso para sacarla del mundo de los sueños...

Pero el sueño no duró demasiado, pues esa mañana era su madre quien se presentó en la habitación para despabilar a su única hija.

"Tomoyo, cariño..."

Tomoyo reconocía ese tono de voz. Cuando su madre hablaba con voz melosa, sabía que algo tramaba. Se preguntaba cuál sería el nuevo plan de la empresaria...

Su madre ya le había conseguido pareja para la boda, así que, seguramente, no se trataba de cenar con el hijo de uno de los nuevos socios de la compañía, o de un cliente ricachón que tenía mucho interés en unir las fortunas de ambas familias...

Y todos dejaban claro que ese era el principal interés que tenían en que los hijos de los pudientes conocidos de su madre salieran con ella.

"Tomoyo... cielo¿estás despierta?", preguntó su madre entrando en la amplia habitación. "Oh, cariño... ahí estás"

Sonomi se adentró más en el cuarto y se sentó al lado de su hija en la cama, que estaba recostada en la cabecera de la cama. Se fijó en la extraña mirada que su hija le dirigía...

"¿Te ocurre algo?", preguntó la empresaria.

"¿Por qué lo dices?", dudó.

Sonomi cogió una de las manos de su hija entre las suyas, acariciándola con el pulgar. Le dio unos suaves golpecitos, en señal de cariño, y suspiró, para después decir:

"Tomoyo...", empezó su madre. "Sabes perfectamente que me puedes contar tus problemas... Eres mi hija, y yo soy tu madre, evidentemente..." Sonomi sabía que su discurso se estaba yendo por las ramas. No podía parar de balbucear, evitando expresarse de la manera más clara posible. "A lo que iba...", Sonomi meneó su cabeza para aclarar la mente. "Estoy aquí para ayudarte siempre que me necesites... Sé que quizá no he podido estar a tu lado cuando me necesitabas todos estos años... pero las cosas han cambiado, y puedes confiar en mí. Si tienes problemas, ven a mí, cuéntamelos y, las dos juntas les encontraremos una solución... Tomoyo, necesito que confíes en mí... Prométeme que confiarás." Sonomi la miraba a los ojos, sus manos aún fuertemente apretadas con las de su hija. "Por favor"

Tomoyo no había tenido este tipo de conversación con su madre en toda su infancia y adolescencia. Ella había crecido en un hogar sin padre, con una madre adicta al trabajo y rodeada de decenas de criadas que le daban todo lo que quería.

Pero echaba algo en falta. Y eso era el amor y el cariño de una persona. Ese era el amor que sentía cuando estaba en casa de la familia Kinomoto. Una inexplicable sensación de calidez que siempre la envolvía cuando entraba en esas cuatro paredes donde Fujtaka, Touya y Sakura vivían.

Eso era lo que nunca había sentido con su madre, viviendo en esa casa.

Y su madre estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para cambiar eso.

"No me ocurre nada, mamá. Todo está como debería estar."

Tomoyo lo había dicho con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios. Cogió la cabeza de su madre con ambas manos, y le besó la frente.

"Todo está perfecto", repitió más alegre aún.

Sonomi le devolvió el beso a su hija de la misma manera, y disculpándose, se marchó de la habitación.

Pero Tomoyo no las tenía todas consigo. No todo estaba bien. Había un asunto que resolver con Touya, y tendría que hacerlo lo antes posible.

_'Y qué beso'_

Suspiró, acomodándose en sus almohadas para seguir pensando en Touya.

-----

A Touya le pasaba más o menos lo mismo. No podía dejar de pensar en Tomoyo, reviviendo los besos que Tomoyo le había dado...

_'Sus labios eran sedosos y húmedos. Disfruté tanto sintiendo su lengua rozando la mía... Su cuerpo encajaba con el mío como dos piezas de un rompecabezas... El dulce aroma de su perfume, su pelo largo...'_

Touya paró de pensar en ella.

_'Ahora tengo que ir al baño a encargarme de un asunto bastante... elevado'_

Al salir del baño, Touya se topó con su padre en el pasillo. Fujitaka no pudo esconder la sorpresa que le provocó verlo levantado tan pronto.

"Buenos días, Touya. ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?"

"No... no podía dormir, papá."

"Oh, entiendo"

"La empatía es tu fuerte, papá...", se mofó Touya.

Fujitaka no pudo reprimir una risotada. Touya se unió a las carcajadas.

"¿Algo más aparte del insomnio?"

"Por supuesto", afirmó Touya. "Se llama Tomoyo"

"¿Qué hiciste anoche cuando saliste del restaurante?"

"Me vine para aquí... Estaba algo borracho, así que paseé un poco para despejarme. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, me choqué con Tomoyo en la entrada. Llevaba a Sakura, que, por cierto, estaba ebria... Deberías hablar con esa chica, porque su comportamiento de anoche no debió ser muy adecuado..."

"Touya, no cambies de tema", le pidió Fujitaka.

"Cogí al monstruo en brazos y la llevé a la cama. Tomoyo se fue a preparar un poco de café, y cuando se lo acabó, dijo que se marchaba. Yo la acompañé a la puerta, y..." decía precipitadamente y sin hacer ninguna pausa.

Touya no estaba seguro si debía explicárselo a su padre, pero pensó que, después de la gran ayuda que había recibido la noche anterior, podía confiar en su buen criterio.

"¿Y...?", le instó para que siguiera con su relato.

"Le di un beso de buenas noches"

"¿Un beso?", se interesó.

"Sí..."

"¿En la mejilla?"

"No..."

"¿En la frente...?"

"Tampoco."

"¿En su... mano?", probó de nuevo.

Touya negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no me lo cuentas de una vez y así terminamos con las incógnitas?"

"La besé... en los labios."

Fujitaka se fijó de que Touya parecía muy orgulloso de su logro.

"Y... ¿cómo fue?"

Una sonrisa se le escapó.

"Estuvo... muy bien", confesó.

"¿Y qué pasó luego?"

Fujitaka intentaba sonsacarle toda la información posible.

"Luego el beso terminó y Tomoyo se marchó"

"¿Ya está?", preguntó Fujitaka con fingida sorpresa.

"Pues sí. Se marchó, voló, se esfumó, se evaporó y todos los sinónimos que puedas encontrarle...", dijo Touya muy fastidiado.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"La opción más acertada sería hablar con ella¿no crees, papá?"

"Creo que sí. De esa forma, podrás aclarar las cosas, saber lo que ella siente respecto a ese beso y qué quiere de ti a partir de ahora."

Touya lo escuchaba atentamente, intentando grabar en su mente las palabras que le decía su padre.

_'Él siempre tan sabio'_

Dudaba en hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero necesitaba una contestación sincera, y su padre era la mejor opción.

"¿Crees que Tomoyo querría estar conmigo... de esa forma?" Su padre había abierto la boca para contestarle, pero Touya lo interrumpió. "Espera... Necesito que seas sincero y que... Nada de suposiciones o hipótesis. Contéstame objetivamente, teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos que Tomoyo podría sentir hacia mí... ahora."

"Touya... Anoche ya te dije que Tomoyo no sabría lo que se estaría perdiendo si no te correspondiera... Y, sinceramente, considerando a Tomoyo y a sus sentimientos, creo que ella siente algo más que cariño por ti. Tomoyo no jugaría con las emociones de alguien."

"Lo sé... Tomoyo no haría nada de eso... Ella es... una mujer increíble."

"Y tu serás un hombre con suerte... si ella te ama de la misma manera."

Fujitaka aceptó la mano que Touya le ofreció, y las sacudió ligeramente.

"Gracias. Por todo"

Touya volvió a su habitación. Tenía cosas que hacer y el tiempo corría incansable.

Fujitaka vio como su hijo se marchaba, sintiéndose muy satisfecho de haber criado a un hombre como él.

_'Se parece tanto a ti, Nadeshiko...'_

Fujitaka decidió que era hora de preparar el desayuno, y con paso ligero, se fue a la cocina.

Ninguno de los dos había visto a Sakura, que había escuchado atentamente la mayor parte de la conversación.

_'Love is in the air...'_

-----

A las tres de la tarde, todos habían llegado ya al hotel donde tendría lugar la recepción después de la ceremonia en el templo Tsukimine, que se encontraba a cinco minutos en coche, y quince si se escogía ir a pie.

El hotel tenía diez plantas, con diez habitaciones cada una. Además, tenía unos bellísimos jardines a su alrededor. En uno de los laterales del hotel se encontraban dos piscinas al aire libre, una de ellas para los más pequeños. En el sótano, había una piscina climatizada, junto al gimnasio. En la planta baja estaba la recepción del hotel, el restaurante-bar, y una pequeña tienda de souvenirs.

Sonomi y Fujitaka habían ido al mostrador de recepción junto a la señora Li para registrarse y recoger las llaves de las habitaciones.

Eran pocos los que se iban a instalar en el hotel, sólo la familia y algunos de los participantes en la ceremonia. Por ahora, se habían congregado en el recinto Shaoran y Sakura con sus respectivos familiares, además de Tomoyo, Sonomi, Nakuru y Touya. En total, eran quince personas las que habían preferido quedarse en el hotel.

La repartición de las habitaciones había quedado de la siguiente manera:

Habitación 407: Fanren y su marido

Habitación 408: Fuutie y su marido

Habitación 409: Shiefa y Feimei

Habitación 501: Yukito y Nakuru

Habitación 502: Sakura y Fujitaka

Habitación 503: Shaoran y Yelan

Habitación 504: Sonomi y Tomoyo

Habitación 601: Touya

Meiling, en el último momento, había decido instalarse con Eriol en su mansión, la cual era, por cierto, lo suficientemente espaciosa para acomodar a más invitados. La prima de Shaoran iba a ser una de las damas de honor, y Eriol sería el padrino de Shaoran. Sin embargo, había insistido en quedarse con Eriol.

"Para hacerle compañía... El pobrecito está tan solo", había dicho Meiling repetidamente a su primo.

Shaoran sabía perfectamente que, a partir de esa noche, Eriol no estaría solo... Seguramente Meiling ya se habría dedicado a colocar sus pertenencias en la misma habitación de Eriol, sin echar al apuesto inglés de su habitación. Shaoran no quería imaginarse a su prima y a su mejor amigo juntos de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo, había crecido con Meiling... No le apetecía conocer los detalles de su vida sexual, y mucho menos si ésta era con Eriol.

Así fue como Shaoran prefirió permanecer en la ignorancia sobre todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con la relación que ambos mantenían, aunque había descubierto más de lo que necesitaba saber para preservar su salud mental.

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, Shaoran entendía lo que a Touya se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando su hermana y su prometido estaban juntos... y completamente solos. Pensándolo a fondo, la verdad era que Touya tenía razones para no querer que su hermana fuera corrompida de esa manera...

_'¡Y de qué manera!'_

Recordaba la noche en que Sakura y él habían hecho el amor por primera vez. No lo habían planeado, pero habían estado a punto de hacerlo en ciertas ocasiones. Aquella noche, sin embargo, no pudieron detenerse antes de ir más allá. De hecho, ambos lo deseaban. Y no había mejor forma que hacerlo en celebración de su compromiso.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas noches de amor desenfrenado. Y tenía plena seguridad de que habría muchas más. Pero que muchas. Muchísimas.

-----

Touya se había separado del grupo tan rápidamente como había podido, después de que su padre los hubiera dividido en parejas. A él le había tocado alojarse solo. No tendría compañero de habitación, algo que le contentaba profundamente.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, la seis cientos uno, tiró su bolsa de deporte con la ropa de recambio que había traído, además de colocar cuidadosamente el esmoquin que llevaría en la ceremonia. Tomoyo se lo había dado cuando el joven apenas había entrado en el hotel.

'_Tomoyo_...'

Los pensamientos sobre la muchacha iban y venían, y se volvían a ir para aparecerse de nuevo segundos después. Su mente no le dejaba tranquilo, ya que la imagen de Tomoyo no dejaba de torturarle lentamente.

_'Pero no por ser una tortura deja de ser deliciosa...'_

El reencuentro aquella mañana había sido tenso, pero el nerviosismo que Touya había sentido al despertar, alegrándose de que aquel beso no hubiera sido otra de sus fantasías, se había disipado tras la conversación que había mantenido con su padre.

Cuando se encontraron en la recepción del hotel, Tomoyo le había saludado suavemente. Touya no había podido evitar observarla concienzudamente, haciendo que la imagen quedara tatuada en su cabeza. Aquella tarde, Tomoyo vestía con una falda corta y blanca, muy ajustada, que definía sus curvas delicadamente, y una camisa cruzada con dibujos geométricos de colores lilas y amarillos, y el conjunto era complementado por unos altos zapatos con cuña, de color beige, que se ataban alrededor de sus tobillos. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, despejando su rostro.

Tomoyo le había entregado entonces su esmoquin, junto a una caja de zapatos, que Touya inmediatamente guardó dentro de la bolsa que llevaba con él.

El par no se había percatado de las miradas que recibían de las personas que había a su alrededor. Sin saber cómo, los dos habían quedado situados en medio del círculo formado por el resto de los invitados.

Fujitaka y Sonomi cuchicheaban sobre sus respectivos hijos, comentando las novedades que se habían dado esa mañana, mientras les lanzaban miradas de reojo. Sakura estaba justo en el otro lado del círculo, mirando la buena pareja que los dos hacían. La voz de Shaoran se oía en su mente, puesto que su prometido estaba hablando con su madre, que desconocía la evolución de la relación entre su casi cuñado y Tomoyo. Yukito y Nakuru, mientras, observaban embelesados la escena que se daba ante sus narices. Nakuru, por supuesto, había comentado los signos que había visto en Touya, contándole sus suposiciones sobre el interés que el futuro médico podía tener en la diseñadora. Yukito, al principio, no se lo acababa de creer... Pero viendo su comportamiento, había tenido que dar la razón a la guardiana.

Una vez Tomoyo le había informado de cómo debía abrocharse la corbata, los dos se alejaron despacio, mirándose a los ojos. Sus miradas decían mucho más que sus palabras...

Y de allí, Touya se escapó hacia su habitación. Agradecía que no tenía que estar en el mismo piso que ella, soportando continuamente la angelical presencia.

Unos toques en la puerta retumbaron por la habitación. Touya no quería levantarse de la cama, donde estaba cómodamente sentado, pensando en Tomoyo. Rezando a los dioses para que no fuera ella, abrió la puerta para descubrir que había sido Shaoran quien había llamado.

"¿Ocurre algo?. ¿Has perdido a mi hermana, quizá?" se mofó. A Shaoran ya no le afectaban las bromas de Touya, así que ignorándole, preguntó:

"¿Podría hablar contigo?", y antes de que Touya pudiera decir nada, Shaoran añadió: "Me refiero a una conversación de verdad. No una en la que tu me insultas y yo te lo devuelvo con otra barbaridad."

"Está bien", Touya concedió.

"Gracias. ¿Te parece bien si vamos al bar y hablamos mientras tomamos algo? Me vendría de perlas refrescarme un poco."

"Sí, es una buena idea."

-----

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban sentadas en dos taburetes en la barra del bar, hablando sin parar. La charla había empezado con los temas relacionados con la ceremonia: los trajes, los invitados, el catering, la luna de miel... Pero Sakura no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre su inminente boda, así que cambió de tema a la primera oportunidad:

"¿Y qué pasó anoche con mi hermano?"

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de regar a Sakura con el zumo de frutas que acababa de sorber. Dejó la copa en la mesa, y se limpió la comisura de los labios.

"¿Por qué crees que algo ocurrió?", preguntó Tomoyo.

"Le oí hablar con papá esta mañana en el pasillo."

El segundo susto de Tomoyo en menos de treinta segundos.

"¿Qué?", cuestionó escandalizada. Intentó recuperar la compostura tras la sorpresiva declaración de su amiga, y preguntó: "¿Touya se lo ha contado a vuestro padre?"

"Sí. Les escuché perfectamente... pero no te voy a decir nada de lo que han dicho. Eso es confidencial"

"Tampoco te lo iba a preguntar", Tomoyo exclamó indignada. "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? Yo nunca te pediría que... me contaras lo que Touya ha dicho de mi... en una conversación privada."

"Sí, claro...", soltó Sakura. "Y ahora cuenta... ¿Cómo estuvo el beso?"

"Fue perfecto". Tomoyo se sonrojó y se tapó la cara con sus manos, avergonzada por su intensa afirmación. Incluso pataleó un par de veces contra el suelo. "Me sentí tan a gusto en sus brazos, Sakura. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Me sentí tan protegida con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y sus manos acariciándome sin inhibiciones... aunque no se aprovechó." Se detuvo para cerrar los ojos y reprodujo la secuencia de nuevo. "Un momento me acompañaba a la puerta, el siguiente me estaba besando... Fue un beso muy dulce, simple... Y no pude soportarlo. No sé si fue él, o fui yo... pero volvimos a acercarnos, nos besamos, nuestras bocas se comían la una a la otra..."

"Vale, vale... chica, te estás emocionando...", le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "No me cuentes más porque no me apetece saber cosas tan íntimas de mi hermano... ¿Cómo están las cosas?. ¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante...?"

"No tengo la más remota idea."

"Habla con él", le aconsejó.

"Lo haré... pero, si acaso, esperaré después de la boda."

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues... ¿y si Touya está confundido y no sabe lo que quiere, si simplemente fui un desfogue para él, si no está seguro de que esto podría funcionar...? Hay tantas posibilidades, Sakura. Prefiero estar contenta hasta que te cases, y si tu hermano me rechaza, que lo haga después de la boda."

"Yo no esperaría, Tommy... Además, yo ya me he imaginado la cara que tendrían vuestros hijos..."

"No te precipites. Sólo fue un beso"

"¿No fueron tres?"

"Eso da igual"

"Un beso. Eso es suficiente."

"Y yo digo que, a lo mejor, fue la pasión del momento. Ten en cuenta que los dos habíamos bebido. Touya estaba algo borracho, te lo aseguro... y, a mí, esa copa de champán me afectó terriblemente..."

"¡Y tus modales se fueron al carajo y por fin hiciste lo que tu corazón te pedía a gritos! No te sigas inventando excusas, Tomoyo, porque conmigo no te servirán"

Tomoyo prefirió no responder a sus comentarios.

Sakura iba a preguntarle más detalles sobre el beso, cuando las dos chicas vieron como Touya y Shaoran acaban de entrar en el bar. Vieron a uno de los camareros acercarse a ellos y guiarlos hasta una mesa, donde se sentaron y pidieron sus bebidas.

"¿Qué demonios hacen mi hermano y mi prometido juntos sin echarse al cuello de otro?", le preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo. La novia recibió la misma mirada que ella debía tener en su cara: extrema estupefacción.

Siguieron mirándolos, y el asombro aumentó cuando vieron a Touya sacar su mano y a Shaoran aceptándola. Los chicos se terminaron sus cócteles y se levantaron una mesa. Al girarse, los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas. Shaoran se acercó a ellas, pero Touya sólo las saludó desde lejos.

"Hola, cielo...", saludó Shaoran, haciendo una clara demostración de afecto en público. Colocando su brazo en los hombros de Sakura, Shaoran preguntó: "¿qué estáis haciendo?"

"La pregunta te la tendría que hacer yo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermano?", le interrogó su prometida.

"Mantenía una agradable conversación hombre a hombre"

"¿Con mi hermano?"

"Pues sí..."

"Eso es imposible...", murmuró extrañada.

Tomoyo no escuchaba la conversación, sino que seguía con los ojos la espalda del hombre que le hacía latir el corazón a mil por hora. Aunque sus ojos estudiaban más que su espalda...

_'Cuánto te quiero... ¡Y qué culito!'_

Pero la desesperación que Tomoyo sentía provocó que de sus ojos se derramaran un par de lágrimas...

Lágrimas que un desconcertado Touya había visto...

-----

La noche había llegado al fin. Las dos amigas paseaban tranquilamente por los jardines del hotel, cuando vieron a Shaoran aproximarse desde las puertas del restaurante, donde habían estado cenando.

"Tomoyo¿me permites unos momentos a solas con mi maravillosa y hermosa futura esposa?", le preguntó galante.

"Por supuesto que sí, caballero..." bromeó la joven.

Tomoyo se separó de la pareja, que estaban abrazados y murmurando cosas al oído. Los vio cogerse de la mano y encaminarse al hotel.

Tomoyo prefirió disfrutar de la brisa nocturna, y decidió visitar las fuentes de los jardines, que debían de estar iluminadas con luces de colores. Reanudó la lenta marcha, y cuando divisó sombras de colores, alzó la vista.

Delante de la fuente de agua más grande, había una figura observando los saltos que daba el agua. La figura en penumbra se giró, y Tomoyo pudo reconocerla.

Tomoyo se acercó a Touya a paso lento, insegura de lo que le iba decir. Quería empezar a hablar, cuando Touya levantó su manó y colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Tomoyo, acallándola. Sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente, Touya dejó que su dedo recorriera la mejilla de Tomoyo, hasta que llegó bajo su oreja. Allí, sujetó el cuello de la muchacha con la palma de su mano, y acercó sus rostros.

Shaoran y Sakura se encontraron con esa escena cuando volvieron a buscar a Tomoyo después de su corto paseo. Sakura se cubría su sonriente boca con ambas manos, mientras que Shaoran los miraba pasmado de la impresión de velos juntos...

-----

Tomoyo puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Touya, separándolo de ella y de sus labios. Él, sin embargo, la tenía bien agarrada por la cintura, impidiendo que sus cuerpos se alejaran.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse y las manos de Tomoyo viajaron hasta la nuca de Touya, subiéndolas lentamente hasta su pelo, sus cortos mechones haciendo cosquillas en sus palmas.

Touya retiró un poco su boca de la de Tomoyo, su cálido aliento chocando con sus inflados labios, para susurrarle:

"No te vayas... No te vayas otra vez..."

"Es tarde...", la joven intentaba recuperar su respiración, además de la cordura. Peleó un poco para separar sus cuerpos, rindiéndose un segundo después...

"¿Y qué?"

"Mañana... mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para..."

Los labios de Touya la besaron de nuevo... un roce.

"... ah..." suspiró Tomoyo cuando al fin se separaron. "... para ayudar a tu hermana... con el vesti..."

Otro besó la interrumpió otra vez... un beso aún más profundo...

"...do... de novia..."

Tomoyo no podía soportar esa pasión que invadía su cuerpo cada vez que estaba a menos de cinco metros de Touya. Con una fuerza hercúlea, Tomoyo cogió la cabeza de Touya para juntar sus bocas intensamente.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaron totalmente, las manos de ambos recorriendo sus cuerpos sin control.

Touya, atrevidamente, acarició el trasero de Tomyo y ella gimió débilmente. Las manos de ella no se quedaban atrás, trazando su pecho, musculoso y fuerte, hasta que llegaron a su cintura, la cual decidió rodear para apretar aún más sus cuerpos.

Los besos fueron salvajes y desinhibidos, y fueron dulcificándose poco a poco, hasta que acabaron separándose con un suave roce, sus respiraciones, agitadas y entrecortadas, mezclándose inevitablemente.

Touya, viendo el bello rostro de la joven tan sonrojado y sudoroso, acercó su cara para, con su lengua, lamerle los labios con parsimonia.

Tomoyo suspiró y, cuando la lengua de Touya abandonó sus labios, subió un poco su rostro para acariciar su nariz contra la de él.

"Hasta mañana, Touya...", dijo Tomoyo, aún sin haber recuperado su respiración.

Touya la detuvo un instante, y con sus manos en sus mejillas, besó su respingona nariz, subiendo lentamente después hasta su frente, sus manos perdiéndose entre el sedoso pelo...

"Buenas noches..."

-----

A las cuatro de la madrugada, Touya se despertó de su sueño. Las sábanas de lino se le pegaban a la piel a causa del sudor.

Esa noche había vuelto a soñar... con Tomoyo.

_...sobre la cama, recostados el uno al lado del otro, Touya paseó sus manos hasta las caderas de la joven, tirando del borde de sus braguitas, bajándolas suavemente por sus cremosas piernas, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda..._

_...aprendiendo poco a poco los escondrijos que provocaban esos gemidos... _

_Notas de le autora: _

_Cada vez queda menos para el final. Los últimos capítulos ya los tengo a medio escribir, así que no tardaré en subir la historia completa. Espero que os esté gustando... y en el próximo capítulo... suenan campanas..._

_¿Y Touya ha sufrido otra visión?_

_Mery_


	7. Capítulo 6: Una boda de ensueño

**INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

**Capítulo 6: Una boda de ensueño**

La habitación quinientos dos, que Fujitaka y Sakura compartían, estaba llena de mujeres que se estaban arreglando para la boda. Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en el cuarto en que la novia había dormido, rodeadas de maquillaje, complementos para el pelo, zapatos de tacón...

Desde el salón de la habitación se oían los gritos de las damas de honor, que charlaban animadamente con las estilistas que estaban peinándolas y maquillándolas, los comentarios subiendo de tono por momentos.

Tomoyo podía jurar que había escuchado a Nakuru hablando sobre los secretos de su relación con Yukito, explicando con gran detalle interesantes posiciones y las superficies más adecuadas para hacer el amor. Meiling se había unido a la discusión, confesando que ella y Eriol habían conectado muy bien desde que se encontraron en Japón, hasta el punto que no había dudado ni un segundo antes de entregarse a él.

"Eriol ha sido mi primer amante... y no me disgustaría si fuera el último", había dicho muy contenta. "Es un hombre muy atento, y gentil... le encanta hacerme sentir amada... Sus manos saben exactamente dónde tocar..."

Sakura, que estaba escuchando atentamente la voz de Meiling desde el sillón que había al lado de su cama, mientras se preparaba para arreglarse para la ceremonia, había susurrado a Tomoyo:

"Si lo supiera, Shaoran se subiría por las paredes..."

Las risas habían invadido la habitación durante largo reato, hasta que una peluquera y una maquilladora de la empresa Daidouji, contratadas especialmente para la celebración, entraron en el cuarto para dedicarse a preparar a la novia. Tomoyo no se había marchado, ya que Sakura se lo había pedido, así que empezó ella también a arreglarse.

Ella sería la Dama de Honor de Sakura, y el vestido que habían elegido era de color malva, a diferencia de los vestidos de las otras damas, que eran más oscuros, con un corpiño palabra de honor y una falda larga, que se ajustaba a las caderas y después caía libre hasta los pies.

Al terminar de maquillarse, Tomoyo se puso en manos de la peluquera. Se sentó al lado de Sakura, a la que ahora estaban maquillando. Sakura se giró ligeramente, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

"Estoy nerviosa", le dijo sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza, el brillo de sus ojos iluminando todo el cuarto.

"Es comprensible, Sakura. ¡Hoy te casas!" Tomoyo acercó su mano a la de Sakura, agarrándola con fuerza, para darle ánimos a su mejor amiga.

"¿Sabes de lo que tengo muchas ganas?", le preguntó Sakura.

"¿De que llegue la noche de bodas?", bromeó la maquilladora. Las cuatro mujeres se rieron, eliminando un poco la tensión que sentía la novia.

"No sólo eso...", dijo Sakura con voz cantarina. "¡Tengo ganas de que tú y mi hermano estéis juntos!", exclamó Sakura, señalando a Tomoyo con el dedo.

"Sakura... Ayer te dije que iba a esperar. Cuando la boda haya finalizado, te prometo que hablaré con él.", le contestó.

"¿Sólo hablaréis?", preguntó mientras miraba a Tomoyo de reojo.

Tomoyo había captado el incrédulo tono de voz de Sakura.

"¿Y eso qué significa?", interrogó Tomoyo, haciendo una seña a la peluquera para que parara de peinarla, girando su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente.

Sakura fingió no saber nada más, pero la cara de Tomoyo reflejaba que no dejaría que ese comentario no tuviera respuesta. Sakura claudicó:

"Anoche se os veía muy cariñosos en el jardín..."

"¿Nos viste!". Tomoyo se levantó de un salto de la silla, intentando taparse la cara con su manos, pero el movimiento fue evitado por un golpe de la maquilladora, que apartó sus brazos y los puso a cada lado de las caderas de Tomoyo.

Sakura también se levantó, aproximándose a su amiga, abrazándola para que ella se calmara. Tomoyo respondió al abrazo, estrujando a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ouch, Tomoyo... eres increíblemente fuerte..."

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada, aún abrazada a Sakura. Las dos se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos. Las manos de Sakura acariciaron los brazos de Tomoyo, confortándola.

"Cuéntame...", Sakura suplicó juguetona.

Las estilistas miraban interesadas lo que sucedía entre ambas amigas.

"Cuando Shaoran te vino a buscar... me encontré con Touya en las fuentes y... me besó."

"¿Durante cuántos minutos? Porque Shaoran y yo estuvimos observando un buen rato... y mi hermano no te dejaba marchar..."

"Tu hermano...", suspiró Tomoyo. "Me está volviendo loca"

Tomoyo volvió a sentarse. La peluquera reinició su tarea, peinando la larga cabellera de la joven. Sakura hizo lo mismo. Ya más tranquila, Tomoyo miró a Sakura a través del espejo y le confesó:

"Me sentí en las nubes... Todo parecía un sueño. El sonido del agua correr, las luces de la fuente creando dibujos y sombras alrededor...", Tomoyo no contuvo un gemido de placer. "... las manos de Touya acariciándome...", paró de hablar, y miró a Sakura, dudando si sería correcto contárselo todo.

"¿Qué te acarició?", preguntó. "Yo sólo vi a mi hermano manoseándote el trasero", se burló abiertamente, recibiendo un golpetazo en el brazo.

"Para tu información... eso me encantó."

"Oh, pillina..."

La risa de Sakura contagió a las dos otras chicas, que se pusieron manos a la obra para embellecer a la novia y a la dama de honor.

Antes de ponerse el vestido, Sakura añadió:

"Y espero que, después de esta noche, mi hermano y tú estéis juntos... ¿entendido?"

-----

Una vez la habitación fue abandonada por las damas de honor, ya vestidas con sus trajes, Sakura y Tomoyo esperaban que llegara la hora prevista para ir al templo.

Ninguna de las dos hablaba, sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Unos toques en la puerta, las despertaron del trance. Tomoyo fue la que se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el hombre más apuesto que ella había visto jamás.

Touya parecía contento, y su sonrisa se hizo mayor al ver a Tomoyo, elegantemente vestida con su traje de dama de honor, que la favorecía. Tomoyo le dejo pasar, sus dedos rozándose levemente.

Touya entró en la habitación, y la visión de su hermana, sentada en el sofá, le dejó asombrado.

"Debo reconocer que te ves preciosa, monstruo", Touya le dijo, caminando hacia ella. Le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, mostrando el bello vestido blanco que Sakura llevaba. Era un modelo muy sencillo, diseñado por la misma Tomoyo. El vestido era largo hasta los pies, de seda, con un corpiño ajustado que resaltaba sus pechos, de tirantes muy finos. Lo más sorprendente del vestido era el escote de pico de su espalda, que le llegaba a la cintura.

Además, Sakura llevaba unos pendientes de brillante y oro blanco que habían pertenecido a su madre, regalo de compromiso de parte de Fujitaka. Y su anillo de prometida.

"Gracias, Touya... aunque te agradecería que hoy no me llamaras monstruo...", las lágrimas empezaron a caer d sus ojos esmeralda, recorriendo sus mejillas. Touya la miró extasiado: su hermana estaba radiante. Y, sorpresivamente, Sakura se vio envuelta en un abrazo.

A Tomoyo también se le escaparon un par de lágrimas al ver a los dos hermanos juntos de esa manera tan especial. Pensó que, quizá, estaba entrometiéndose en un momento que debía ser privado. Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, cuando la masculina voz de Touya la detuvo

"¿Por qué lloras, Tomoyo?", le preguntó Touya, que seguía abrazándose a su hermana. Sakura alzó el rostro del pecho de su hermano y también la miró, dándose cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba llorando.

"Todo está perfecto... Os dejo a solas para que podáis hablar tranquilamente..."

"No, Tomoyo... ven aquí.", la interrumpió el hombre, haciéndole un gesto para que se uniera al abrazo. Sakura afirmaba con la cabeza, apoyando la idea de su hermano.

Tomoyo se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a ellos, quienes la abrazaron con fuerza. Las dos chicas estaban cara a cara, las lágrimas trazando su recorrido por sus mejillas, los brazos de Touya rodeando a ambas fuertemente.

Ya más calmadas, Touya las dejó ir, sin antes achuchar un poco más a Sakura.

"Ahora sí que os dejo solos", anunció Tomoyo, que sin esperar respuesta, abandonó la habitación.

-----

"Estás preciosa", repitió su hermano.

"Gracias, Touya... ¿Ya no estás molesto porque me case con Shaoran?"

"No", respondió sinceramente

"Anoche me contó que estuvisteis hablando un rato... pero no quiso decirme..."

"Eso queda entre nosotros dos", la interrumpió.

"Está bien." Suspiró. "Oh, Touya... ¡Me caso!". Sakura empezó a botar por la habitación. Touya no sabía cómo lo hacía, porque el vestido debería de pesar bastante. "Estoy tan feliz"

"Lo sé", dijo Touya riéndose de ella.

"Y espero que tú lo hagas pronto"

"Sakura...", le reprimió.

Sakura cogió a su hermano por las mejillas, acercándolo a ella y poniéndolo a su misma altura. Observándolo fijamente le dijo:

"Y si es con Tomoyo, mucho mejor"

Le dio un sonoro beso en la frente y lo dejó ir.

"Te lo ha contado"

"Y lo he visto... Bonito espectáculo el de anoche. Y tú y papá deberíais comprobar que no hay nadie escuchando vuestras conversaciones en privado... Podéis ser muy ruidosos de buena mañana", le aconsejó risueña. "Ahora vete, encuentra a mi Dama de Honor y dile que vuelva"

-----

"Tomoyo"

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Touya a sus espaldas.

"¿Sí?", preguntó.

"Sakura exige que vuelvas con ella", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claro...", contestó algo decepcionada. "Te veré en la ceremonia"

"Por supuesto"

Tomoyo se dispuso a marcharse, pero Touya se lo impidió. La había cogido suavemente del brazo.

"Quiero que sepas que... Creo que eres la mujer más bella de la fiesta"

La sonrisa de Tomoyo fue el mejor regalo para él.

"Gracias", contestó sonrojada.

"Bueno... aparte de Sakura, claro... ella es la novia."

A Tomoyo se le escapó una carcajada. La joven cerró los ojos y, titubeando, se acercó a Touya.

Levantó su rostro y lo besó.

-----

El templo estaba a rebosar. Todos los invitados esperaban impacientemente a que Sakura apareciera por las puertas del recinto. La novia no se hizo de rogar, porque diez minutos pasaban de la hora prevista apareció del brazo de su padre.

Fujitaka agarraba a su hija dulcemente, llevándola hasta el altar, donde Shaoran la esperaba. Miraba la faz de Sakura, iluminada por la felicidad que sentía al saber que se convertiría en la esposa del único hombre al que había amado.

Los ojos de todas las personas que había en la sala estaban dirigidos a ellos, que veían alegres a la novia. Sus pasos eran suaves pero firmes. Andando sin prisas, pero sin pausas, hasta su futuro.

Fujitaka decidió que era el momento perfecto para cumplimentar a su hija.

"Estás radiante, mi pequeña..."

"¡Papá!", sollozó Sakura.

"Estoy muy feliz"

"Y yo", murmuró.

No sabía si era oportuno, pero necesitaba exteriorizarlo. Así que prosiguió.

"A tu hermano también lo veo muy feliz..."

"Ya... eso es porque anoche lo vi besándose con Tomoyo...", susurró

"¿En serio?", Fujitaca exclamó sorprendido.

"Mmm... Y parecían estar pasándolo de maravilla...". Sólo quedaban unos pasos para llegar hasta su futuro marido.

"Ya era hora", se alegró su padre, que se deshizo del brazo de Sakura para entregárselo a Shaoran. Besó a su hija en la mejilla, quien reía por el comentario de su padre.

_'Me pregunto si a Tomoyo le gustaría que yo la llevara al altar'_

_Notas de le autora: _

_El capítulo más corto hasta ahora. Sólo seis páginas. Tampoco quería extenderme mucho. Todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurre en las bodas, así que no quería entretenerme explicando todos los detalles de la ceremonia. Eso no me interesa. Al fin y al cabo, es la historia de Touya y Tomoyo, no de Shaoran y Sakura, la que en este fic importa. Espero que eso no os haya molestado, pero en ningún momento fue mi intención profundizar tanto en SS. De hecho, he escrito demasiado sobre ellos... y de todas las otras parejas._

_Llevo unas veinte mil palabras escritas... miles de las cuales no había planeado mecanografiar. Ya llevo alrededor de setenta y cinco páginas escritas, cuando los borradores de la historia entera no sobrepasan de las veintena. Os podéis imaginar lo que quiero decir... Y eso que, al principio, creí que me quedaría corta._

_Tenía pensado escribir una historia que no superara las treinta páginas... pero nunca consigo cumplir con mis objetivos. ¿Debo considerar eso como algo positivo o no?_

_Sólo me quedan unas cosas por añadir:_

_1. Aquellos que no habéis dejado ningún review, aunque habéis leído todos los capítulos... Id hacia el final de la página y apretad el botoncito que dice: submit review, aunque sea sólo para decir Hola!. Lo poco que os pido..._

_2. Aquellos que dejáis reviews siempre (y me refiero a algunas personas en particular, espero que sepáis quienes sois), muchas gracias. Siempre que subo un capítulo espero impaciente vuestros reviews, porque me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo._

_3. Aquellos que habéis empezado a leer por este capítulo (no os culpo, yo a veces también lo hago cuando no estoy segura si la historia me va a gustar), volved atrás y leed el primer capítulo. Os aseguro que no os va a defraudar. A menos que esperéis otro tipo de tema. Entonces, lo siento._

_4. Aquellos que no habéis leído mi historia (y, por tanto, no podéis estar leyendo esto, precisamente), espero que algún día lo hagáis y que sigáis alguna de las tres indicaciones anteriores._

_La historia va avanzando con rapidez, o eso es lo que yo creo. Aunque aún estoy esperando que alguien se ofrezca para ser mi beta... Sobre todo para lo que vendrá a continuación, me gustaría que alguien me diera algunos consejillos y comentara si podría mejorar en algo..._

_Y lo bueno está a punto de llegar a su fin. Los capítulos siete y ocho están casi terminados, y sólo falta empezar con los dos últimos, que serán más cortos._

_Espero ansiosa (muy ansiosa) vuestros (escasos, en cantidad, no en calidad... había que decirlo) comentarios,_

_Mery_

_PS¿HE DICHO YA QUE ME DEJÉIS ALGÚN REVIEW? - ; )_


	8. Capítulo 7: No puedo evitar enamorarme

**INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

**Capítulo 7: No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

Y la fiesta había empezado...

Después de los 'sí quiero', los aplausos invadieron la sala mientras Sakura y Shaoran se besaban, por primera vez, como marido y mujer. El beso había sido suave y simple, pero podía notarse la pasión que guardaba en el fondo. La pasión de dos personas que se acababan de unir se por vida, y que tenían muchas ganas de celebrarlo.

Y así lo iban a hacer.

Todos los invitados se dirigieron sin prisas al restaurante, donde un gran comedor los esperaba para tomar un buen almuerzo. Mientras tanto, Sakura, Shaoran y la familia y los amigos más cercanos se habían congregado en los alrededores del templo para tomar algunas fotografías.

Ya hechas las fotos de grupo, el fotógrafo comunicó que la pareja iba a quedarse sola para poder inmortalizar a los recién casados. Sin que nadie lo repitiera, Sakura y Shaoran se despidieron de sus amigos.

Al llegar al restaurante, otra ronda de aplausos dio la bienvenida a los novios, que, cogidos de la mano, serpentearon entre las decenas de mesas que habían sido perfectamente preparadas hasta la mesa principal.

Los novios se sentaron en el centro de la alargada mesa que encaraba a las otras mesas. Al la derecha de Sakura, estaba su padre, Touya y Tomoyo, mientras que a la izquierda de Shaoran se habían sentado Yelan, Meiling y Eriol.

Las hermanas de Shaoran con sus maridos, acompañados de Yukito, Nakuru y Sonomi, además de Kero y Spinel, que se escondían bajo el mantel, sentados en los regazos de los otros dos guardianes.

Pronto los entremeses fueron servidos, y les siguieron un primero y un segundo, y para terminar, un postre a elegir o un sorbete. Los camareros habían informado que el pastel se cortaría a las cuatro de la tarde, ya que los novios habían pedido que nadie se quedara sin probarlo, y para ello, los estómagos de los invitados no podían estar llenos.

Durante el postre, la orquesta contratada por la pareja empezó a tocar música lenta, anunciando que en breves momentos los novios bailarían la primera pieza.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Shaoran sacaba a Sakura de la mano, para empezar a balancearse al son de la canción en medio de la pista de baile. Entre los dos no pasaba ni una gota de aire, de tan juntos que sus cuerpos estaban.

A la siguiente canción, se le unieron Tomoyo y Eriol, Fujitaka y Yelan, y Touya y Meiling.

Tomoyo y Eriol seguían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre. Mientras bailaban, recordaban las aventuras que habían vivido durante la caza de las cartas. Por sus mentes pasaban las imágenes de Shaoran y Sakura haciendo todo lo posible para transformarlas y convertirlas en Cartas Sakura.

"Hiciste cosas muy peligrosas, Eriol"

"Era lo que debía hacer. Las cartas tenían un nuevo dueño, así que debían tener un nuevo nombre"

La conversación fue agradable, pero pronto se cambió de tema. De hecho, Eriol había introducido, Tomoyo no sabía cómo, a Touya en su charla. Eriol seguía siendo tan observador como siempre, percatándose de los verdaderos sentimientos de sus amigos, como años atrás había ocurrido con los recién casados.

"Se te ve muy colgada por Touya", le había dicho Eriol, guiando sus pasos por la sala.

"¿Se me nota tanto?"

"Sinceramente... lo escondes muy bien. Pero ya me conoces..."

"Lo sé"

"Y creo que debería repetirte que 'no existen las coincidencias, sino lo inevitable'"

Tomoyo le miró con cara interrogante, pensando en cómo sonsacarle más información sobre lo que acababa de decir. ¿Significaría eso que estaba escrito en su destino que un día se enamoraría de Touya Kinomoto?

"¿Y eso que significa en ésta, mi complicada situación?"

"Lo descubrirás muy pronto... antes de lo que tu creías"

"Eriol, me estás poniendo muy nerviosa... Tanto enigma, tanto misterio..."

"Tomoyo, tus misterios se encuentran en tu corazón... y sólo tú puedes hallarlos", se rió Eriol, abrazándola tiernamente. La canción había terminado, y había cambios de pareja.

"Me voy a buscar a Meiling... que, por cierto, estaba con Touya."

"¿Tú y Meiling... cómo es eso?", preguntó muy interesada.

"Inevitable..."

Tomoyo rió alegremente, viendo a Eriol ir hacia Meiling, quien lo recibió con un beso, acomodándose en los brazos de su novio y comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

No se había movido del lugar en que Eriol la había dejado, cuando sintió dos brazos perdiéndose en su cintura y un cuerpo apretándose en su espalda. El cálido hálito de Touya rozó su oreja:

"Se te veía muy a gusto con Eriol..."

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Girándose, sin apartar los besos del hombre de su cuerpo, se encaró con él. Subió sus manos hasta ponerlas en sus hombros, y empezó a balancearse de un lado al otro, Touya acatando la silenciosa orden.

"Insisto que te mueves muy bien", dijo Tomoyo, sus ojos cautivándolo.

"No soy yo... lo que importa es con quién bailas."

"¿Así que sólo bailas bien si lo haces conmigo?", cuestionó, sus dedos jugando con las puntas de su pelo.

"Mmm...", murmuró. La nariz de Touya se extravió en su pelo, la fragancia a menta siempre presente en ella. Las manos de Touya habían decidido que era hora de pensar por ellas mismas, prefiriendo desviarse hacia el sur de su cintura... acariciando sus curvas con lentitud.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

"Será un sacrificio de mi parte para que las demás mujeres no descubran tus escasas aptitudes de baile si me quedo aquí contigo..."

"Si a ti no te importa..."

"Entonces bailemos..."

Tomoyo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Touya, oliendo el aroma que su impoluto esmoquin desprendía.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

-----

Fujitaka había pedido al acompañante de Sonomi si le permitía bailar con ella esa pieza. El hombre accedió molesto, pues tenía mucho interés en conocer más a fondo a la enérgica empleada.

"La cara que ponías era indescriptible"

"Ese hombre se ha pasado los últimos años intentando que fusione mi empresa con la suya, y se cree que, al ser un invitado, podría conseguirlo. Yo no soy la responsable de su presencia aquí... Da la casualidad que uno de los departamentos tiene buenas relaciones laborales con las empresas Li... y lo han invitado... ¡Por mí que se vaya directo al in...!"

"Sonomi, cálmate... Ya te he salvado... Ahora baila conmigo"

"Sí...", había dicho, aún asombrada por el descarado comportamiento de su anterior pareja de baile. Aunque ahora estaba en los brazos de un bailarín más apto, y en el que confiaba plenamente. "Esta canción me encanta..."

"Lo sé... Esa iba a ser mi 'plan B' si ese hombre no te soltaba"

"¿Qué ibas a hacer?"

"Pues decirle que esa era nuestra canción"

Sonomi se rió, recuperando la alegría que había irradiado todo el día.

"Me hubiera gustado la reacción a eso"

"Otro día"

"Perfecto"

Los dos bailaban bien sincronizados, gracias a las prácticas que habían tenido a lo largo de los últimos años...

Sonomi, sin embargo, se paró de repente.

"Mira eso, Taka", le había pedido, señalando disimuladamente a una pareja que también parecía muy compenetrada en la pista de baile.

Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Sonomi, que veía feliz cómo su hija bailaba con Touya.

"Una canción muy apropiada", declaró Fujitaka, reconociendo una de las canciones más famosas de Elvis Presley.

"Tengo una sensación muy extraña en el pecho...", dijo Sonomi.

"¿Un ataque al corazón?", bromeó el profesor, que se quejó al recibir un golpetazo de la mujer.

"Una corazonada, para ser más exactos... No soy tan vieja como tú, Fujitaka"

"¿Qué ha pasado con el 'Taka'"

"¡Cállate!" Los ojos de Sonomi se abrieron de par en par al ver como Touya acariciaba sin pudor las curvas de Tomoyo. "Tu hijo es muy descarado"

Fujitaka no pudo contradecir el comentario de Sonomi, puesto que acababa de presenciar esa caricia.

"Nuestros hijos están enamorados, Sonomi"

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que esperar para preparar otra boda?"

"Te precipitas..."

"No lo creo.", le interrumpió Sonomi.

"En ese caso... no mucho"

-----

Sakura y Shaoran se habían deshecho, al fin, de sus parejas de baile para volver a bailar juntos.

Sakura ya había compartido una canción con su padre, su hermano, Eriol, Yukito... y media sala, es decir, casi todos los hombres que había allí. A Shaoran le había ocurrido lo mismo. Después de su esposa, había bailado con su madre, Tomoyo, Meiling, todas y cada una de sus hermanas, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, y, por poco, no había empezado a bailar con un más que alegre Yamazaki, que no dejaba de decir lo feliz que se sentía porque 'los más despistados' ya se habían casado.

"Buenas, forastero", saludó con un beso en sus labios. La intención era que el beso fuera sencillo, pero Shaoran había extrañado a su esposa durante media tarde, así que, sin importarle para nada la gente que los miraba, abrazó a su mujer en sus robustos brazos, y la besó detenidamente, sin perderse ni uno de los rincones de su boca...

"Aquí hace mucho calor...", había susurrado Sakura, muy afectada por las habilidades de la lengua de Shaoran... y otras partes que deberían de haber estado más escondidas en esos instantes.

"Podríamos irnos ya...", suplicó Shaoran, acariciando el cuello de su esposa, para dipositar un tierno mordisco en él. Escuchó a Sakura emitir un leve gemido...

"Pero... ¿y el pastel?"

"Maldito pastel", maldijo, mientras continuaba bailando con su esposa.

Sakura se rió. Ella también deseaba escaparse de la fiesta para poder disfrutar de su luna de miel. Esos pensamientos se esfumaron de su mente cuando vio lo que ocurría en la pista a diez metros de ellos.

"Parece que mi hermano y Tomoyo han solucionado su 'asunto'", le dijo a Shaoran, quien desvió su mirada de la puerta de madera hasta su cuñado.

"No me los puedo imaginar juntos..."

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Sakura muy extrañada. "A mi me encantaría si así fuera. Creo que Tomoyo ha sido una buena influencia para mi hermano... Te recuerdo que es gracias a ella que sigues vivo. Ella sabe mantenerlo a raya... Una sonrisa, unas palabras bien dichas, y lo tiene comiendo de su mano"

"¿Cómo tu haces conmigo?", se burló su esposo.

"¿Eso es lo que hago?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Y te molesta?"

"Para nada"

"¿De qué demonios te quejas entonces?... ¡Hombres! "

Los dos siguieron bailando, volcados en ellos mismos.

-----

Después de bailar durante largo rato, Touya se separó de Tomoyo y cogió su mano. La llevó hasta una de las tantas mesas vacías que había en el gran salón. Le señaló que se sentara.

"Ahora vuelvo"

Tomoyo vio como Touya se iba hacia la barra libre, donde se servían todo tipo de bebidas. Lo vio apoyarse en uno de los taburetes e inclinarse para hablar con uno de los camareros.

Mientras esperaba, Touya se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia Tomoyo. La descubrió con los ojos cerrados, aunque había notado su mirada en él segundos antes. Se veía hermosa en el vestido que Sakura había escogido, vestido que una vez más resaltaba sus curvas. Su busto pareciera que quería liberarse de la tela que lo envolvía.

La voz del camarero le interrumpió, y recibió dos copas de champán. Con sumo cuidado, empezó a dar lentos pasos alrededor de la pista de baile para no darse ningún golpe con los invitados más animados.

Se paró al lado de Tomoyo y le ofreció una de las copas. Entonces, Touya se sentó en la silla en la que Tomoyo había guardado para él.

Acercó la copa a sus labios mientras observaba a la gente bailar, pero enseguida la presencia de Tomoyo ocupó toda su atención. La vio sorber un poco de champán.

"¿Intentas emborracharme?", dijo con fingida preocupación a la vez que lo miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

"¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?", preguntó Touya interesadamente. Sus brazos se apoyaron en sus piernas y aproximó su figura a la de Tomoyo.

"Te he estado observando", contestó con una sonrisilla

"Lo sabía", el tono serio de Touya hizo que a Tomoyo se le cortara la respiración. Los ojos de Touya la miraban fijamente, como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle de ella, la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Touya cogió una de las manos de Tomoyo y empezó a acariciarla, y se acercó la copa de champán a la boca. Tomó un pequeño sorbo y comentó:

"Mmm... delicioso"

Tomoyo quería preguntarle si se refería a la bebida o a su mano.

"¿El champán?"

"Puede"

Tomoyo se rió abiertamente. Meneó su cabeza de un lado al otro.

"Creo que el alcohol se me ha subido a la cabeza", terminó diciendo en un suspiro.

"Apenas has bebido", dijo Touya confundido.

"He tomado algunas copas a escondidas", le confesó.

Touya se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo, observando lo bella que estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, su cabello revuelto después de bailar tanto reato, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios húmedos por la bebida. Las manos de Tomoyo recorrieron su regazo hasta sus piernas cansadas, las cuales empezó a masajear. Touya volvió a su rostro y vio sus labios entreabiertos, esa lengua juguetona que sabía a miel, los ojos amatistas que le miraban fijamente.

Touya sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y escuchó su voz, nerviosa.

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Creía que ya lo estábamos haciendo"

Touya se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario, pues la mirada dolida de Tomoyo le fulminó. Tomoyo apartó la vista del hombre, y suspirando, dijo:

"Es todo tan confuso, Touya"

"Te entiendo"

Touya quiso sujetar las manos de Tomoyo, pero ella las retiró de su alcance.

"¿Me entiendes?" Tomoyo empezó a alzar la voz. "¿De verdad entiendes cómo me siento cada vez que te miro ¿Cada vez que estoy en la misma habitación en la que estás tú ?" Sin percatarse, lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "¿Sabías que sueño todas las _malditas_ noches contigo? Sueño con que un día me confesarás que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. Sueño con que me besarás hasta dejarme sin aliento, que pasarás el resto de tu vida amándome y deseándome, día y noche, sin parar. Sueño con dar a luz a tus hijos... criarlos junto a ti y morir de vieja a tu lado, pero más enamorada que nunca" Tomoyo terminó su parlamento y tomó el aire. Después de una breve pausa, durante la cual se enjuagó las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, Tomoyo miró a Touya. "Dime, Touya... dime si tú sientes lo mismo que yo. Dime si tu entiendes lo que yo siento desde hace demasiado tiempo"

A Touya se le contrajo el corazón al percibir la ansiedad que irradiaba el cuerpo de Tomoyo. En cambio, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tomara sus labios. Cogió la copa de la mano de Tomoyo y la dejó sobre la mesa que tenían a sus espaldas. Agarró fuertemente las pequeñas manos y las puso sobre su regazo. Empezó a acariciarlas, queriendo que Tomoyo se tranquilizara. Las tomó y, sin importarle los ojos que los observaban, besó sus nudillos con infinita ternura. Sus labios seguían rozando su piel cuando Touya susurró:

"Te entiendo perfectamente", alzó sus ojos para que estuvieran a la misma altura que las brillantes orbes amatistas, "porque yo siento lo mismo por ti. Te amo, Tomoyo."

Y sin esperar un segundo, colocó sus grandes manos en sus mejillas y la besó.

Estaban sentados uno delante del otro, sus labios y lenguas unidos íntimamente, moviéndose sin control para saborear hasta el rincón más oculto de sus bocas.

Las manos de Touya estaban sumergidas en el mar de pelo de Tomoyo, el olor de su cabello emborrachándole más que la copa de champán, sus sentidos colapsados por ella. Tomoyo rodeaba con sus manos las muñecas de Touya, y estas iniciaron su recorrido hasta llegar a sus hombros. De ahí, una de sus manos se puso en su espalda, mientras la otra se detenía en su nuca, enredándose en su pelo corto.

Tomoyo se separó bruscamente, rompiendo el beso. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse de su silla y sentarse en las rodillas de Touya, juntando nuevamente sus labios, ahora hinchados, con los de él. Las manos de Touya abandonaron sus mejillas para colocarse en su cintura, acariciando por su esbelto cuello y sus sensibles costados.

Se encontraban tan inmersos en la calidez de sus besos que no escucharon al cantante de la orquestra dirigirse a los invitados.

"Y ahora, señoras y señores, deseemos una feliz luna de miel a los recién casados"

_Notas de le autora: _

_¡Qué bonito, qué bonito, qué bonito!_

_No puedo dejar de cantar de la alegría que siento. Al fin se han declarado... mira que les ha costado..._

_Y la pregunta es..._

_¿Qué pasará después?_

_Pues pronto lo sabréis, pues mañana subiré el capítulo nueve... _

_Y os adjunto la traducción de la letra:_

_**No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti** _

_(I can't help falling in love with you, Elvis Presley)_

_Los hombres sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se enamoran_

_Pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

_¿Me quedaré¿O sería un pecado?_

_Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

_Como un río que fluye seguro hasta el mar_

_Cariño así siguen, algunas cosas están ya escritas_

_Coge mi mano, toma mi vida entera también_

_Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

_Como un río que fluye seguro hasta el mar_

_Cariño así siguen, algunas cosas están ya escritas_

_Coge mi mano, toma mi vida entera también_

_Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

_¿Me falta algo que añadir?_

_REVIEW, REVIEW..._

_Mery_


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿Tenéis tiempo?

**INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

**Capítulo 8¿Tenéis tiempo?**

La puerta de la habitación 601 se cerró con un suave 'click'. Las dos figuras que habían entrado estaban entregadas a sus impulsos, a sus deseos... a su placer.

Sus cuerpos acoplados se apoyaron en la puerta de roble, totalmente enredados. Sus besos cálidos aumentaron su fiereza, sus lenguas entrelazándose, sus labios hinchándose por la incansable fricción...

_**-Alerta lemon-**_

Las manos de Touya descubrían el inocente cuerpo de Tomoyo, acariciando la piel que nunca antes había sido tocada.

Los tirantes del vestido abandonaron los hombros de la muchacha, su busto cuidadosamente desabrigado de la tela que lo había cubierto, las curvas de su fina cintura desvestidas por sus dulces manos, las interminables piernas que tantas noches lo habían desvelado, sus pies se deshacían de los icómodos zapatos...

La chaqueta de Touya cayó al suelo olvidada, junto a la corbata, seguida por la blanca camisa, que había terminado con los botones desperdigados por el suelo. El cinturón fue nerviosamente desabrochado por las inexpertas manos de Tomoyo, deslizándolo lentamente hasta sacarlo de sus caderas, abandonándolo en el montón de ropa que se acumulaba a su alrededor. Los pantalones se escurrieron hasta sus pies descalzos, pues los zapatos habían sido arrojados a un lado.

En ropa interior, las figuras se amoldaron de nuevo, esta vez sintiendo directamente el sudor y el calor de sus cuerpos.

Una de las manos masculinas se colocó en su espalda, recorriéndola suavemente hasta llegar a su trasero, rozándolo ligeramente... provocando que Tomoyo gimiera de placer. Las manos de ella no se quedaban atrás, explorando su torso, desprovisto de vello, suave y fuerte bajo sus palmas. Esparcía besos aquí y allí, besos tímidos, que apenas tocaban su piel.

Touya se deshizo del sujetador que cubría sus pechos... deliciosos, turgentes y excitados. Los pezones duros le pedían toda su atención. Los labios de Touya se acercaron a los botones oscurecidos, exhalando lentamente para humedecerlos, haciendo que Tomoyo se derritiera por el placer.

La mano de Tomoyo agarró la nuca de su amante fuertemente, aproximándolo a su pecho, tocándolo al fin. El roce de sus labios contra el sensible pezón estremeció a la muchacha, embriagada por el aroma que emitían sus cuerpos.

Después de venerar ambos pechos con gran efusión, Touya elevó a Tomoyo en sus brazos, llevándola a su cama, donde la amaría toda la noche sin pausa.

Una vez sobre la cama, recostados el uno al lado del otro, paseó sus manos hasta las caderas de la joven, tirando del borde de sus braguitas, bajándolas suavemente por sus cremosas piernas, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

Colocándose encima de ella, subió hasta llegar a su rostro para besarla salvajemente, cortándole la respiración, algo a lo que Tomoyo no terminaba de acostumbrarse, no _quería _acostumbrarse... porque deseaba sentir esa emoción una y otra vez.

Y sabía que Touya se lo entregaría sin dudar.

Salpicó su cuello de besos, mordiscos y lametones, sintiendo el irregular pulso de la muchacha. Se dirigió hasta el valle entre sus pechos, saboreando su sudor... Lamió los pezones que había desatendido durante sus exploraciones, y luego sopló sobre ellos, endureciéndolos aún más, tarea que parecía imposible.

Su boca siguió con su recorrido, aprendiendo poco a poco los escondrijos que provocaban los gemidos de aquella flamante mujer que lo volvía loco... Cuando llegó hasta el rincón más oculto de su cuerpo, Touya inspiró, oliendo la fragancia que procedía de su interior... El aroma lo atormentaba... ¡Cuánto deseaba poseerla y hacerla toda suya!

Una mano se enredó por el pelo que cubría el escondite. Uno de sus dedos se introdujo entre los labios que lo guarecía, rozando suavemente el humedecido bulto que allí encontró. Sus continuas atenciones hacían que Tomoyo moviera su cuerpo descontroladamente, sus caderas elevándose, empujando para que sus dedos se perdieran en las profundidades de su ser.

El dedo que la transportaba a lugares desconocidos para ella se convirtió en dos. El dolor que había sentido al ser invadida por sus dedos había sido sustituido por el más placentero escalofrío, erizando cada milímetro de su piel, nublando su mente.

Percibió como la tensión se acumulaba en su bajovientre, y pronto sintió como ésta se desparramaba por todo su cuerpo, el calor envolviéndola irremediablemente... emitiendo un enérgico gimoteo de satisfacción.

Touya se alegró de haber provocado tales sensaciones en su mujer y, colocando su cuerpo entre sus piernas abiertas, la colmó de amor.

El aterciopelado y cálido interior de Tomoyo le estrechaba íntimamente, sus paredes reteniéndole en el fondo de su esencia, impidiéndole que se separara de ella. Lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, notando como sus piernas se apoderaban de sus caderas, aproximándolo más a su cuerpo.

Tomoyo lo miraba, sus ojos borrachos de gozo por ser uno solo. Sus labios entreabiertos le invitaban a unirse a ella, y así lo hizo. Sus lenguas seguían el ritmo de sus embestidas, sus respiraciones sincronizadas. Los movimientos de vaivén se volvieron más rápidos y profundos, vigorosos.

Los brazos de Tomoyo envolvieron el torso de su amante, acercando sus pechos, haciendo que estos rozaran al ritmo de su amor. La espalda de Tomoyo se arqueó peligrosamente, a la vez que las paredes que rodeaban a Touya convulsionaron incontrolablemente...

_**-Alerta fin del lemon-**_

Sólo sus gemidos se oían en esa habitación...

...y esos mismos gemidos recibieron el nuevo día.

-----

La luz del sol se colaba traviesa entre las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de la habitación.

Dos personas dormían al fin, sus respiraciones calmadas tras una noche de extenuante actividad, acompasadas al latir de sus corazones.

Así fue como Touya despertó. Sus brazos rodeaban a Tomoyo, que seguía totalmente desnuda, el pelo de la muchacha dificultando su visión. Sin poderlo evitar, su cuerpo reaccionó a la cercanía de la mujer.

_**-Alerta lemon-**_

Tomoyo despertó al sentir la erección de Touya contra su trasero. Una sonrisilla se instaló en sus labios y, repentinamente, empujó su espalda contra el pecho de Touya, rozándolo con sus nalgas.

Un sollozo provino de Touya, que medio dormido, se inclinó sobre la espalda de Tomoyo, y se introdujo en su interior con un suave movimiento. Ambos empezaron a moverse impetuosamente.

Las manos de Touya manoseaban y pellizcaban los pechos de Tomoyo, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con el trasero del joven. Touya abandonó sus pezones erguidos y guió sus dedos hasta el clítoris de Tomoyo, acariciándolo furiosamente.

Los dos amantes sintieron como el placer los bañaba bajo el mar de sábanas, las oleadas de satisfacción golpeándolos inevitablemente, sus respiraciones ahogadas y sus cuerpos mojados por el sudor.

_**-Alerta fin del lemon-**_

Agitados tras su unión, Touya se apartó de Tomoyo, y, dándole la vuelta a su relajado cuerpo, la recargó en su pecho. Ella paseaba sus pequeñas manos por el fornido pecho, y se irguió para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo besó lentamente, y separándose, dijo:

"Buenos días, Touya"

"Buenos días a ti también, Tomoyo"

Touya no podía remediarlo, necesitaba besar esos labios de nuevo. El beso se volvió complicado, sus lenguas revolviéndose extrínsecamente.

Si eso no era el paraíso, Touya sabía al menos que se encontraba en el cielo.

"Te amo", susurraron al unísono, antes de volverse a dormir.

-----

No habían pasado ni dos horas que Touya volvía a despertarse, con Tomoyo aún en sus brazos.

'_No me voy a cansar de esto'_, pensaba alegre.

Decidió que era hora de abandonar la calidez de la cama, y de la hermosa joven, y que debería arreglarse. En un par de horas debían dejar las habitaciones, así que tenía poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer.

Prefirió que Tomoyo siguiera durmiendo, pues creía que necesitaría el descanso. Al fin y al cabo, no podía olvidar que, hasta esa noche, Tomoyo no había hecho el amor antes. Tampoco él había mantenido relaciones sexuales anteriormente, pero él no había sentido dolor en ningún momento, sino todo lo contrario. Tomoyo sí que lo tuvo, aunque Touya había hecho lo que pudo para evitarlo.

Cuando Touya había mirado en las orbes violáceas en el momento de conectar con ella, había visto dolor, pero más fuerte había sido la sensación de paz que había visto en ellas, lo correcto que se sentía estar en su interior...

Levantándose del colchón, se fue al baño a darse una ducha. El calor del agua hizo que sus músculos revivieran y recuperaran su fuerza habitual. Había acercado sus brazos para coger la botella de jabón...

...pero un par de manos pícaras le interrumpieron...

-----

Mientras se secaba su larga cabellera, Tomoyo recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y, por supuesto, lo que había tenido lugar unos minutos antes.

¡Qué bien se estaba entre los brazos de Touya!

Y no dejaría que ninguna otra se los quedara.

¡Y qué bien se estaba con Touya entre sus piernas!

Los cuerpos moviéndose incontrolablemente.

Las manos tocando, acariciando, masajeando, apretando, arañando, paseando...

Y sus bocas lamiendo, saboreando, rozando, succionando, probando...

Pensaba en cómo habían abandonado el salón después de besarse delante de todo el mundo. En ningún momento consideró las consecuencias que sus actos podían acarrearle, y tampoco le importaban ahora.

Sus sueños se habían cumplido.

'Y de qué manera' 

Touya y ella estaban enamorados, y Tomoyo no iba a consentir que nada se interpusiera en su felicidad. Esa resolución fue recibida de buen grado... y haría todo lo posible porque se cumpliera.

Al fin había podido disfrutar con Touya...

**FLASHBACK**

El cantante de la orquesta había interrumpido su apasionado beso. El sonido estridente que había resonado por todo el comedor los sobresaltó, haciendo que sus bocas se separaran sin que ellos quisieran.

Habían estado en su propio mundo durante unos pocos minutos, y así hubieran querido seguir.

"Es hora de que la novia lance el ramo. Por favor, que todas las mujeres solteras mayores de edad se dirijan al centro del escenario.", informó el cantante.

Tomoyo lo maldijo por lo bajo.

Touya miró a Tomoyo, y sonriendo, le dijo.

"Ve, Tomoyo, te esperaré aquí mismo", y la ayudó a levantarse, cosa difícil ya que sus piernas parecían estar hechas de gelatina. Con un último beso, Tomoyo se separó de Touya y se colocó en el centro de la pista.

Sakura había subido al escenario con su ramo de flores en la mano. Había visto a su hermano y a su mejor amiga besándose frenéticamente, y antes de que alguien los viera, avisó al cantante, que acababa de terminar su canción, de que iba a tirar el ramo.

Mirando al frente, Sakura añadió:

"Buena suerte, chicas"

Se dio la vuelta, y tiró el ramo a sus espaldas...

... para caer en manos de Tomoyo.

Lo que nadie había visto era que Sakura había activado la carta Viento para que el ramo lo recibiera Tomoyo.

"Felicidades, Tommy. Tú serás la próxima en casarse." Sakura bajo del escenario y se acercó a su amiga, que la miraba fijamente. Sakura la abrazó fuertemente y la besó en la mejilla "Y dime... ¿quién será el novio?", interrogó Sakura en una voz tan alta que todo el mundo había escuchado su pregunta.

Sakura rió y le clavó la mirada a su hermano, que miraba la escena divertido.

'Si ella me acepta... yo seré el novio' 

Shaoran apareció detrás de su esposa y le informó que un coche los esperaba para irse al aeropuerto, donde cogerían un avión hasta Tailandia, donde disfrutarían de su luna de miel.

Todo el mundo los despidió con besos y aplausos. Se subieron al coche, y se marcharon.

Touya abrazó a Tomoyo por la espalda, y le murmuró al oído:

"¿Nos escapamos?"

Tomoyo no contestó. Simplemente cogió la mano de Touya con la que ella tenía libre y se lo llevó de la sala hasta los ascensores, donde empezaron a besarse sin mesura.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-----

El desayuno aquella mañana estuvo lleno de risas, anécdotas, bromas y, sobre todo, de cuchicheos.

De esa forma se había encontrado Tomoyo a todos los invitados que habían pasado la noche en el hotel. Los saludó a todos cuando entró al restaurante, sentándose junto a su madre, que charlaba animadamente con las hermanas solteras de Shaoran. Tomoyo se incorporó a la conversación, ya que estaban comentando algunos de los vestidos de las invitadas más ilustres a la ceremonia.

"¿Y visteis el conjunto amarillo que llevaba la esposa del señor Kimagata?", preguntó Shiefa.

"No le sentaba muy bien a su color de piel... Un amarillo más pálido le hubiera sentado mucho mejor", interpuso Tomoyo.

"¿Y el chal de la señor Hayima? No conjuntaba con su vestido...", añadió Feimei, que terminó la frase y no tardó en llenarse la boca con un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

"Y trae mala suerte llevar perlas en una boda...", dijo Shiefa.

"Sólo si las lleva la novia", corrigió Sonomi.

"Y los zapatos de tacón de aguja de la señorita Geijan eran horrendos... Bueno, todo su vestuario...", las tres mujeres dieron la razón a Feimei, que ya se acababa de tragar un trozo de pastel de queso.

"La que iba preciosa era Sakura, sin duda alguna...", dijo Sonomi, mirando a su hija.

"Tomoyo, eres una gran diseñadora de vestidos de novia... ¿No te gustaría dedicarte a ello? Tienes un gran gusto, y la planificación de la boda de Sakura la has llevado toda tú: desde las invitaciones hasta las flores, pasando por cada uno de los trajes que han llevado los participantes en la ceremonia...", le dijo Shiefa.

"Ya lo había pensado antes, pero por ahora quiero centrarme en la moda infantil y joven... más adelante querría probar en el mundo de los vestidos de novia... Seguro que sería muy excitante...", confesó.

"¿Has pensado alguna vez en cómo sería tu vestido de novia, cielo?", preguntó su madre, que sorbía su copa con zumo de melocotón recién hecho. "Estoy segura de que sería tu diseño más preciado..."

"Pues... si te soy sincera...", dijo tímidamente "ya lo tengo dibujado. Lo he estado variando los últimos años, acorde con las nuevas tendencias, pero sin dejar de ser un vestido sencillo y... bueno, precioso."

"Oh... Serás una novia perfecta, Tomoyo", suspiró Feimei.

Tomoyo respondió con una sonrisa, y continuó tomando su merecido desayuno. Después de horas y horas de pasión, el cuerpo necesitaba alimento, y estaba más que dispuesta a dárselo.

Sonomi, Shiefa y Feimei miraban a Tomoyo comer, sorprendidas por la gran cantidad de comida que estaba ingiriendo. Aún así, las tres sospechaban la razón de su hambre, puesto que Sonomi sabía a ciencia cierta que su hija no había dormido en la habitación que compartían. Su cama no había sido deshecha, y no había ni rastro de que la joven hubiera estado en toda la noche.

Además, lo primero que la madre había hecho al entrar en el restaurante, había sido preguntar a la familia de los Li si habían visto a su hija.

La única que le contestó fue Fuutie, que le había informado de que la última vez que había visto a Tomoyo había sido la noche anterior, con Touya, al que se agarraba posesivamente mientras iban corriendo hasta el ascensor.

"Y lo único que pude llegar a ver fue a esos dos besándose como dos famélicos", había dicho la hermana de Shaoran. "No tenía ni idea de que estaban juntos..."

Y cuando su hija había llegado a la habitación, Sonomi la había regañado por tenerla tan preocupada. Ni siquiera la había mirado, ya que la mujer estaba de espaldas arreglándose en su cuarto, después de haber vuelto del restaurante para buscar su bolso, pues se lo había dejado.

Al girarse, vio a Tomoyo vestida con el traje de dama de honor, su pelo mojado y sin peinar, y sus zapatos de tacón en la mano. Una sonrisa hacía su camino por los labios de la joven, que no pudo contener una carcajada al entrar en la habitación. Sin más preámbulos, Tomoyo desembuchó:

**FLASHBACK**

"He pasado la noche en la habitación de Touya, mamá"

"¿Durmiendo?", se interesó su madre, que miraba a su hija asombrada por el rumbo que seguía la conversación.

"No precisamente", dijo Tomoyo.

"¿Te has acostado con él?"

"Sí", contestó sin dudar, pero con suavidad. A Sonomi le encantaba la actitud de su hija: directa y sincera, sin ser tosca.

"¿Touya te ha... tratado bien?"

"Como una reina", dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Sonomi se alegró de oír eso. Ya sabía que Touya no haría nada más que hacer que su hija gozara, sin provocar que Tomoyo se sintiera incómoda o avergonzada por mantener relaciones sexuales por primera vez.

"Y más de una vez...", dijo besando la mejilla de su madre, para después irse a su habitación. "Voy a... cambiarme. ¿Te adelantas al restaurante?"

"Claro..."

Tomoyo ya cerraba la puerta de su habitación cuando su madre le dijo:

"¿Quieres que guarde un sitio para Touya también?", preguntó divertida.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Entonces, Sonomi vio a Touya entrar al salón acompañado de su padre. Los dos se dirigieron hasta la mesa que ocupaban las cuatro mujeres, sentándose en las dos sillas vacías, Touya a la derecha de Tomoyo, su padre al otro lado.

Las tres mujeres miraban a la pareja de reojo, pensando que los dos se veían muy bien juntos. Ignoraban por completo que los dos se rozaban las manos bajo la mesa, o que Touya acariciaba su muslo siempre que podía.

Fujitaka, no obstante, podía ver los intercambio perfectamente. Su hijo no podía ser más descarado, recordando el comentario que Sonomi había hecho la tarde anterior mientras bailaban.

"¿Qué creéis que deben estar haciendo Sakura y Shaoran en estos momentos?", preguntó Feimei, que miraba por la ventana que había cerca de la mesa.

Touya se tensó visiblemente, pero la mano de Tomoyo lo relajó. Entre dientes, y sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar las imágenes de su cabeza, dijo:

"Sólo espero que no tengamos un bebé en nueve meses..."

"¿Tan malo sería eso?", preguntó Tomoyo, mirándolo fijamente.

Touya no creía que fuera malo en absoluto, y estaba seguro que pronto nacería un hijo... Sus visiones le decían que llegaría un nuevo miembro a la familia en poco tiempo.

Había visto una mujer sentada en una cama, con un bebé en los brazos, dándole de mamar.

'_Pero no pude verle la cara a la mujer...'_

-----

Touya y Tomoyo se habían sentado juntos en la limusina, sus respectivos padres hablando sin parar delante de ellos, haciéndoles el menor caso.

A ninguno de los dos les molestaba su falta de atención, pues los jóvenes estaban inmersos el uno en el otro.

La mano de Touya envolvía la de Tomoyo delicadamente, su pulgar haciendo círculos en la suave piel. Los dedos de Touya quisieron enredarse con los de Tomoyo...

Las caricias estaban adormeciendo a Tomoyo, así que ésta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Touya, recostándose cómodamente en su acogedor cuerpo. Los brazos de Touya la envolvieron por la espalda...

Y Tomoyo se durmió.

-----

Los dos estaban solos en la sala de estar de la mansión Daidouji. Sus padres habían decidido ir a comer todos juntos. Sonomi, por supuesto, había sugerido quedarse a comer en casa, ya que después de tanto ajetreo, no tenían ganas de estar rodeados de gente en un restaurante del pueblo o tener que hacer la comida ellos mismos. De esa forma, la servidumbre de la mansión prepararía algo para comer, y disfrutarían de privacidad.

Touya y Tomoyo se habían quedado solos, pues sus padres habían ido a la cocina para hablar con las criadas. Sentados en el enorme sofá que daba al ventanal con vistas al jardín, Touya tenía sus brazos sobre los hombros de Tomoyo, el torso de la muchacha completamente recostado sobre su pecho. Sus manos recorrían el pelo de Tomoyo, desenredándolo con delicadeza, pues sabía que Tomoyo no había tenido tiempo suficiente para secárselo tras su ducha juntos.

El sentimiento de plenitud que experimentaba en esos instantes, con Tomoyo en sus brazos...

No... Esa emoción la sentía desde la noche anterior...

Desde el momento en que le había dicho que la amaba.

El momento en que su vida había tomado sentido.

"Cásate conmigo, Tomoyo"

No era una súplica, no era una orden...

Era una petición de su corazón.

Tomoyo alzó su rostro, mirando los brillantes ojos marrones de Touya, que la hipnotizaban sin remedio.

Una sonrisa...

"Sí... sí, Touya"

No necesitaba decir nada más.

Touya la besó, sin prisas, disfrutando de los labios su prometida.

'_Prometida_...'

La posición no era confortable, así que, para poder llegar a los labios de Touya con más facilidad, Tomoyo se levantó del sofá para sentarse a horcajadas sobre las rodillas de Touya.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban incansables, jugando con las puntas, saboreando profundamente, recorriendo el paladar, causando cosquillas...

No oyeron la puerta abrirse y a Sonomi exhalar un grito de sorpresa.

"Mmm...", suspiraba Tomoyo, sus manos agarrando mechones del pelo de Touya.

"Tomoyo... Touya..."

Fujitaka no paraba de pronunciar los nombres de ambos alternativamente, esperando que uno de ellos lo oyera.

Impaciente, finalmente gritó:

"¡Chicos!"

Eso los sobresaltó, pero no cambiaron de posición. Touya mantuvo sus manos en la cintura de Tomoyo, y, sin separarse ni un milímetro de su hermoso rostro, Touya preguntó:

"¿Tenéis tiempo?"

"¿Para qué?", preguntó Sonomi.

"Para preparar una boda", contestó riendo, abrazando a Tomoyo con fuerza.

Ésta le mira pasmada, y Touya, acariciando su mejilla, declaró:

"Así todo estará listo para casarnos cuando mi hermana vuelva en dos semanas"

La chica sonrió, y sin importarle la presencia de sus padres, se echó encima de Touya, besándolo hasta acabar con su aliento.

_Notas de le autora: _

_¿Y qué os ha parecido?_

_Me gustaría que comentarais sobre las escenas lemon. No es la primera vez que describo una, pero siempre trato de hacerlas de la manera más sutil posible. Insisto: criticad mi trabajo. Si algo os gusta, decidlo. Si algo no os gusta, decidlo también. Si algo se puede mejorar, decidlo._

_Estoy abierta a vuestras críticas... _

_¿Sorprendidos por la proposición de Touya? No puedo hacerlos esperar mucho... Muchos os estaréis diciendo¿por qué demonios los casa tan rápido?_

_La respuesta es sencilla: porque es así como lo había planeado._

_La historia ya estaba organizada de esta manera desde la primera palabra del prólogo... Por petición de una lectora, he hecho algún cambio. Pero no ha variado tanto. _

_¡SÓLO QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS!_

_Muchos de vosotros habéis pedido que, por favor, escriba otra historia, con esta pareja, por supuesto. Pues bien, os pediría que me hicierais alguna propuesta para la trama de dicha historia... Tengo una pensada... pero me parece algo previsible. Pero si queréis que lo intente... lo haré. Aunque tardaría en subirla. Me voy de vacaciones en una semana..._

_Así que ya tenéis cosas que decirme en vuestros REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW._

_Mery_


	10. Capítulo 9: Sorpresas

**INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

**Capítulo 9: Sorpresas**

Tomoyo acababa de vaciar la última caja que había traído el camión de las mudanzas dos días antes.

Finalmente, Touya y Tomoyo estaban oficialmente viviendo juntos.

**FLASHBACK**

_Una semana antes..._

Un sollozo se escuchó por toda la habitación, seguido de un fuerte quejido.

Sonomi lloraba en brazos de Fujitaka, quien la abrazaba para confortarla. La empresaria le había dado un buen golpe al instalar su dura cabeza en su pecho, provocando que el profesor soltara un gemido de dolor.

Touya y Tomoyo habían dejado de besarse cuando escucharon al hombre, y se giraron para ver qué ocurría. Sonomi había empezado a llorar cuando Touya había informado de la inminente boda. Las lágrimas no eran más que la forma de expresar la felicidad que sentía al descubrir que su única hija se había comprometido.

Empujando a Fujitaka para separarse de él, Sonomi se fue hasta el sofá en el que su hija y su prometido seguían abrazados para echarse sobre ambos jóvenes, arropándolos y salpicando besos en sus cabezas.

"¡Qué feliz, qué feliz! Oh, Taka... estoy tan feliz...", repetía incansablemente Sonomi, que había agarrado a Fujitaka para que se uniera al achuchón.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y el ajetreo había vuelto a la familia Kinomoto.

El anuncio del compromiso entre Tomoyo y Touya fue recibido con enorme sorpresa entre amigos y familiares, pero con mucha alegría por parte de todos.

Aquellos que habían intuido la creciente complicidad entre los prometidos, habían acompañado sus congratulaciones con expresiones como 'notaba que había algo especial entre vosotros' de parte de Eriol, un 'ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de la mujer que tenías debajo de tus narices' de un risueño Yukito, el típico 'no me lo esperaba, pero ahora que me fijo, estáis hechos el uno por el otro' de Meiling y el 'por fin has echado un polvo' de la descarada Nakuru.

Los planes y los cambios empezaron prácticamente al instante. Sonomi terminó de abrazar a su hija y a su futuro yerno, quienes se volvieron a besar fogosamente cuando fueron soltados. Fujitaka los miraba con un evidente gesto de alegría en su rostro, demostrando la felicidad que la noticia le causaba.

Aquella tarde, después de la comida, la pareja no se separó ni un momento. Sonomi, impaciente, pidió lápiz y papel a una de sus sirvientas cuando habían servido los postres, y empezó a hacer una lista de todo lo que se necesitaba para preparar la boda que Tomoyo deseaba.

**FLASHBACK**

"Primero... el vestido"

"Ya tengo el diseño, mamá... y yo misma lo confeccionaré"

"OK. Segundo... el esmoquin"

"¿No puedo usar el de la ceremonia de ayer?"

"No", advirtieron las dos mujeres a la vez. Touya decidió que la mejor opción era quedarse callado hasta que alguien le diera permiso para hablar.

"Siguiente... templo y restaurante"

"Mamá... aún no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar sobre estas cosas... Hace hora y media que estamos comprometidos. No hemos decidido si queremos celebrar una boda por todo lo grande..."

"Como debe ser..."

"... o una boda íntima, con pocos invitados... que, por cierto, creo que es la opción más indicada."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es como yo desearía celebrar mi matrimonio"

"Pero, Tomoyo..."

"Yo también prefiero una boda íntima, Sonomi" Touya interrumpió la discusión entre madre e hija.

"Creo que será mejor que os deje que lo penséis..."

"Ya está decido, mamá. Boda íntima."

"Está bien...", se rindió. "¿Dónde os gustaría celebrarla?"

"Aquí", dijo Tomoyo tras una breve pausa.

"¿Aquí?", cuestionaron los otros tres presentes en la sala a la vez.

"Sí." Tomoyo entrelazó sus manos con las de Touya, "El jardín es enorme, y tiene mucho espacio. No lo aprovechamos lo suficiente... Podríamos poner sillas para los asistentes y un pequeño altar hecho de flores... La recepción tendría lugar también en el jardín, o podríamos colocar mesas en el salón. Si es una boda pequeña, no habrá muchos invitados... Todos cabrán perfectamente. Y, después del almuerzo, podemos dirigirnos a la pista de baile que hay instalada cerca del lago... Touya... será simplemente perfecto.", susurró.

Touya la miraba emocionado. Si, su boda sería perfecta.

"Y, cuando anochezca, bailaremos bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas..."

"¿Has apuntado todo eso, Sonomi?", preguntó Touya.

Sonomi fue apartada de su ilusión: ya se imaginaba la fiesta.

"Sí... Esa es, sin duda, la boda perfecta"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-----

Las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas. Muy pocos fueron los afortunados que asistirían a la ceremonia: sólo familia directa y amigos más íntimos. No serían, por tanto, más de veinticinco personas.

Sonomi había anunciado que se tomaría un descanso en el trabajo para ayudar con los preparativos, pues decía que, al no estar Sakura, y la incapacidad de tomar decisiones de los hombres, ella asistiría a su hija. Tenía pensado volver a la empresa una vez Tomoyo estuviera ya en su luna de miel.

Sonomi volvió a provocar una grata sorpresa en la pareja con su regalo de bodas: una casa. Tanto Touya como Tomoyo se habían negado a aceptarla en un inicio, pero ambos habían terminado accediendo pues tenían conocimiento de que, por el momento, con sus salarios, no sería posible comprar un hogar en el que convivir.

La casa estaba situada a medio camino de la mansión Daidouji y de la casa de los Kinomoto. Se trataba de una vivienda seminueva de dos plantas, con sótano y un pequeño garaje, rodeada por un precioso jardín.

En la planta baja se encontraban el recibidor, el salón, el comedor, la cocina, un baño, además de una puerta que daba al sótano. El comedor estaba perfectamente iluminado por los grandes ventanales, uno de ellos tenía una puerta de cristal que daba a la parte posterior del jardín. La cocina estaba totalmente equipada y el baño era pequeño, con una diminuta ducha.

En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones y dos baños más. La habitación principal era una suite, es decir, con un baño incorporado. El cuarto tenía un balcón, por el que se podía acceder por dos ventanas. El baño tenía una ducha con mamparas de cristal y una gigantesca bañera ovalada, que seguro sería la delicia del matrimonio.

Cuando la pareja lo había visto, al visitar su nuevo hogar con Fujitaka y Sonomi, se habían mostrado muy asombrados:

**FLASHBACK**

"Mamá... esto es demasiado... No podría aceptarla."

"Tonterías... eres mi hija y este es mi regalo..."

"Pero es mucho, Sonomi." declaró Touya. "Es una casa preciosa, y estoy seguro que sería magnífico vivir aquí, pero encuentro que es demasiado... grande..."

"Eso es para que haya espacio... para cuando tengáis hijos..."

Tomoyo había reído.

"Aún no hemos hablado de hijos...", le dijo a su madre.

"Pero ya estaréis practicando¿no?", cuestionó divertida.

Su hija había preferido no dar respuesta a esa pregunta.

"¿Y qué piensas del jardín, Tomoyo?", dijo Fujitaka, intentando disipar la tensión entre madre e hija.

"Es maravilloso..."

"Imagínalo lleno de flores y de arbustos, algún árbol para que de sombra...", añadió Sonomi. "No me puedes rechazar un regalo, cariño."

"Está bien...", cedió la muchacha.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y otro regalo que recibieron fue el de Fujitaka: una luna de miel. El profesor había creído que lo más oportuno era un lugar cálido y paradisíaco, por lo que se decidió por un viaje a las fantásticas islas Maldivas.

Y un montón de regalos más fueron entregados a la enamorada pareja.

-----

Tomoyo estaba sentada al pie de su cama... Su cama de matrimonio...

El mismo Yukito, que se había decantado por la fabricación de muebles y el diseño de interiores, la había diseñado para ellos. Era un modelo único, hecho expresamente para sus amigos. El mueble era muy sencillo, pero para ambos tenía un gran significado.

En esa cama compartirían todas sus noches. En ella harían el amor y se repartirían el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Allí pasarían las lluviosas tardes de domingo, y sus aniversarios de boda, y celebrarían en la intimidad sus cumpleaños. En esa cama concebirían a sus hijos.

Tomoyo decidió que debía parar de pensar y continuar con la mudanza. Sin embargo, sus recuerdos no paraban de ocupar sus pensamientos...

Una vez entregadas las llaves, Tomoyo y Touya no tardaron en traer todas sus pertenencias. Al principio, Tomoyo había creído que era inadecuado establecerse inmediatamente en la casa, pero las habilidades persuasivas de su prometido eran infalibles. Se sonrojaba al evocar lo que Touya había hecho para convencerla.

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Alerta lemon-**_

Touya había vaciado el coche después de una hora de transportar las cajas hasta dentro de la casa. Tomoyo le ayudaba con las menos pesadas y le iba guiando, señalando en que habitación tenía que ir cada una de ellas.

Tomoyo se había quedado dentro del baño de la habitación principal, colocando las toallas y los productos de belleza en los armarios y cajones. Desde la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior, pudo oír a Touya aparcar el coche en el garaje.

Ya había ordenado los armarios, cuando Touya entró al baño, sacándose su camisa sudada. Tomoyo observaba extasiada su cuerpo por el espejo, entreteniéndose en la línea de vello que recorría su estómago desde el ombligo hasta perderse bajo la tela del pantalón...

Touya había visto cómo le miraba, y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, y desató sus ajustados pantalones, dejándole sólo en calzoncillos. Tirando las prendas a un lado, Touya se dirigió hasta la ducha, permitiendo que Tomoyo suspirara por su tremendo trasero. El agua empezó a caer, produciendo una nube de vapor entre las acristaladas paredes que dejaban ver el interior.

"Tomoyo... ¿por qué no quieres venirte a vivir aquí hasta la boda?"

"No lo encuentro adecuado... no estamos casados aún..."

"Siempre tan correcta..."

"No siempre", flirteó.

"Es que me siento muy solo... llevo una noche aquí, durmiendo solo... Necesito tu compañía...", Touya rodeó la cintura de Tomoyo, mirando el precioso rostro que se reflejaba en el espejo. Apartó el pelo de su cuello y lo empezó a besar.

El olor a menta volvía a embriagarle...

'_Es inevitable... Esta mujer me tiene loco'_

Comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que Tomoyo perdiera su autocontrol y tuviera la imperiosa necesidad llevar sus manos hasta el cuerpo de Touya, quien estaba completamente acoplado a ella. Sus manos dieron con las pronunciadas curvas que eran sus perfectas nalgas. Poco a poco, empezó a bajarlas, rozando la tela de su ropa interior, hasta que llegó a dar con su piel. Continuaba con su recorrido, bajando sus manos traviesas hasta la parte de atrás de las rodillas del hombre... Para poder llegar a ellas, Tomoyo necesitó agacharse lentamente... su propio trasero conectando con su creciente miembro, que se había vuelto un activo participante.

Las cosquillas hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio, doblando sus rodillas levemente... su pecho rozándose con la espalda de Tomoyo. Sus miradas encajaron en sus figuras reflejadas, que se miraban intensamente, sin apartarlas del otro.

Tomoyo vio cómo Touya dejaba que sus manos abandonaran su fina cintura para ascender hasta sus pechos, que sobresalían vigorosos por la estrecha camisa que la joven había llevado durante la mudanza. El masaje empezó tímidamente, los dedos de Touya pellizcando con cuidado los erguidos pezones que se distinguían a través de la tela, pues la muchacha no llevaba sujetador.

Fijándose en el reflejo, Touya fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa hasta abrirla, mirando los turgentes pechos... Se separó de su espalda para deshacerse de la prenda, descubriendo sus hombros, mordiéndolos débilmente. Las palmas retornaron a esos pequeños montes, formando círculos en la oscurecida piel de sus aureolas, endureciendo aún más sus pezones y erizando su acalorada piel.

Tomoyo no pudo soportarlo y se inclinó sobre el mármol blanco, suplicándole a Touya entre suspiros que la desnudara... que la amara.

Las palabras de Tomoyo cegaron al hombre de pasión, encendiendo su cuerpo hasta los límites de la cordura. Girando a Tomoyo, la sentó sobre la fría superficie y le bajó sus braguitas, para, a continuación, abrir las piernas de la mujer.

La joven lo acercó a su cuerpo, sus pezones contra su musculoso pecho, sintiendo el viril miembro contra su humedecida obertura. Introdujo su mano derecha dentro de los calzoncillos, agarrándolo sin pudor. La mano izquierda, en cambio, bajaba torpemente el borde de sus bóxers.

Sin esperar más, una vez liberado, Touya entró en Tomoyo. Las salvajes embestidas enloquecían a la muchacha, que articulaba sonidos guturales mezclados con palabras impronunciables. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular, y su mente había sido invadida por chispas de colores y estrellas fugaces.

Un empujón feroz le hizo perder el control de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura de Touya, variando el ángulo de su cuerpo y haciendo que la fricción aumentara de intensidad.

_**-Fin alerta lemon-**_

Las luces y las estrellas estallaron...

Y el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Apartando sus recuerdos más eróticos, y continuando con su tarea, Tomoyo revivía la conversación que había mantenido con Sakura por teléfono dos días después de la boda, ya que ésta estaba de luna de miel.

**FLASHBACK**

Tomoyo abría la puerta principal de la casa de los Kinomoto, pues tenía una cita con Touya esa noche.

'_Nuestra primera cita...'_

"Pues aquí todo está muy bien, hija..."

La voz de Fujitaka llegó a los oídos de Tomoyo desde el despacho del profesor. Unos pasos hicieron que la joven alzara sus ojos, viendo a su prometido, vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una fresca e informal camisa blanca de manga corta, bajar por las escaleras.

Tomoyo se había pasado casi dos horas para escoger el modelo perfecto que quería lucir esa noche. Quería impresionar a Touya. Había optado por un top palabra de honor que se ajustaba alrededor de su pecho y que caía libremente hasta su cintura. Había escogido unos pantalones pirata negros, que dejaban ver sus rodillas y embellecían aún más, si era posible, su esbelta figura. Las piernas se veían bronceadas y largas con esos pantalones y los zapatos de tacón que se anudaban en sus tobillos, mostrando sus pequeños dedos. El pelo de Tomoyo revoloteaba sobre sus hombros.

Touya la miraba, y reconocía que se veía como una diosa. Aproximándose a ella, Touya acarició unos de los oscuros mechones de pelo, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Le sonrió y, tímidamente, la besó en los labios.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su fogoso beso, la voz de Fujitaka volvió a escucharse entusiasmada.

"¿Quieres hablar con tu hermano?" Hubo una breve pausa, y entonces el hombre anunció: "Espera un momento, que voy a buscarlo. Debe de estar arreglándose en su habitación..."

Se oyó como Fujitaka soltaba el auricular, y la pareja vio al hombre salir de su estudio.

"Estáis aquí... Oh, Tomoyo, cariño... Buenas noches." Fujitaka se acercó inmediatamente a besar su mejilla. Se dirigió a Touya: "Tu hermana quiere charlar contigo"

Tomoyo se quedó con Fujitaka, mirando a Touya ir hacia el despacho y empezar a hablar con Sakura.

"¿Por qué no vas a saludarla tú también, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo asintió su cabeza y, con otro beso, se despidió del sonriente hombre, que también se marchaba a cenar, él con Sonomi en la mansión. Lo vio ponerse la chaqueta, pues esa noche refrescaba un poco, y marcharse por la puerta.

Dejando sobre el sofá el bolso blanco que llevaba consigo, Tomoyo se fue hasta el despacho, y vio a Touya sentado en la silla de su padre, su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa, y su cabeza ladeada, agarrando con el hombro el teléfono.

Touya escuchó a su prometida entrar en la puerta, y se giró sobre la silla.

"¿Quieres hablar con Tomoyo, Sakura? La tengo aquí mismo... Muy bien, y protégete del sol... no te queremos roja como un cangrejo... Muchos besos... Sí, sí... Adiós..."

Touya separó el auricular de su oreja, y palmeó su pierna derecha, indicando a Tomoyo que se sentara sobre él, mientras su otra mano sujetaba el teléfono. Tomoyo creyó que las piernas de Touya eran el asiento perfecto, así que no dudó en colocar sus posaderas sobre su robusto cuerpo. Ya cómodamente sentada, la diseñadora empezó a hablar con su amiga.

"Hola, Sakura..."

"¡Tomoyo! Hola... ¿cómo va todo por allí?"

"Fantásticamente..."

"Se te oye muy contenta..."

"Pues porque lo estoy..."

"Cuenta, cuenta... ¿es mi hermano la razón de esa felicidad?"

"Puede..."

"¿Cómo que 'puede'? O lo es o no lo es..."

Tomoyo se rió suavemente, y miró a Touya, comunicándole con la mirada de que iba a decirle a Sakura sobre el cambio en su relación. Captando su silencioso aviso, Touya afirmó con la cabeza, recostando a Tomoyo sobre su pecho.

"Lo es..."

"¿Lo es..¡Lo es! ... ¡Sí!... Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía... ¿Y qué pasó?"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Después de la fiesta, por supuesto... Quiero todos los detalles..."

"¿No será mejor si esperas a volver de tu luna de miel, de la cual deberías estar disfrutando al máximo en lugar de perder el tiempo hablando conmigo, y así ya te contaré las novedades con más tranquilidad?"

"No... quiero saberlas ya..."

"Mmm... está bien... Tu hermano se me declaró durante el baile...", sonrió Tomoyo mientras acariciaba el pelo del susodicho con su mano libre, recordando vivamente la confesión de Touya. "Me besó... un beso espléndido, por cierto..." Touya se sonrojó ante tal comentario, prometiendo que agradecería su piropo _espléndidamente_ cuando su hermana le permitiera colgar. "Y luego, después de que tirases el ramo, Touya y yo nos marchamos de la fiesta..."

Tomoyo no creía que dar ese tipo de información por teléfono fuera la manera más adecuada. Decidió omitir los hechos posteriores, pero Sakura era más lista de lo que había dejado vislumbrar...

"¿Y...?"

"¿Cómo que 'y...'?"

"Hacerte la despistada en estos momentos no te va a servir... así que dime de una puñetera vez si mi hermano tiene un buen polvo o no..."

"¡Sakura!", le regañó una escandalizada Tomoyo, que, al no tener a su amiga delante, tuvo que dirigir su mirada de incredulidad hacia Touya. El hombre no pudo hacer nada, excepto enrollar los ojos exageradamente.

"¿Lo es...?"

Carraspeando un poco, Tomoyo respondió la pregunta con un leve suspiro:

"Mmm... Sí... sí... lo es"

"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!"

"¿Debo recordarte que estás hablando de tu hermano?"

"Dios mío, sí... es repugnante... Saber que mi hermano es un as en la cama es lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo."

"No me eches a mí la culpa"

"No te preocupes... ¿Te dolió?"

"No... Disfruté mucho...", confesó.

"¿Has _disfrutado_ más de una vez?", se interesó Sakura.

"Sí... definitivamente sí..."

"Y ahora... ¿cómo van las cosas entre los dos?"

"Supongo que estamos muy bien...", dijo misteriosamente, y Sakura pudo oír perfectamente como su mejor amiga recibía un dulce beso de su hermano. "Más que bien... puesto que, cuando regreses, enseguida te vestiré de dama de honor..."

"¿En serio?... ¿Touya te ha propuesto matrimonio?"

"Sí..."

"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!"

Y la conversación con Sakura terminó pocos minutos después... cuando Tomoyo le había contado detalladamente cómo su hermano le había pedido que se casara con él.

**FIN** **DEL** **FLASHBACK**

Y el anillo que Touya le había regalado dos noches antes, cuando estaban cenando solos en su nuevo salón, a la luz de las velas, sentados en el suelo y observando las luces de la calle.

**FLASHBACK**

"La cena te ha quedado estupenda, cariño...", felicitó Touya a su prometida, que estaba sentada entre sus piernas, una copa de vino blanco en su mano, y sus dedos enredándose entre las hebras oscuras de su larga cabellera.

"Gracias", suspiró Tomoyo, satisfecha, no sólo por la agradable enhorabuena, sino por el placentero sentimiento que la recorría siempre que Touya la tocaba.

Durante aquellas dos noches, ya instalados en la casa, Touya y Tomoyo habían disfrutado al completo de la intimidad que esas cuatro paredes ofrecían. Habían hecho el amor incontables veces, probando nuevas posiciones, experimentando nuevas sensaciones y extendiendo su conocimiento sobre las reacciones que estar juntos les provocaba.

Esa noche, Touya había estado conectando la televisión, cuando Tomoyo anunció que la cena estaba lista. Se sorprendió mucho al comprobar cuánto habían mejorado sus dotes en la cocina, y a modo de postre, quiso demostrarle detenidamente lo mucho que la cena le había gustado.

Ahora, medio desnudos y sentados en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el sofá, Touya no encontró mejor ocasión para entregar a Tomoyo lo que había adquirido para ella.

Separándose de su cuerpo, Touya arrastró sus brazos hasta llegar al pantalón que había sido arrojado sobre el montón de ropa. Insertó la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo, agradeciendo que la pequeña caja de terciopelo no hubiera escapado de su escondite, y se la entregó a Tomoyo, que había mirado muy interesada a su prometido.

Al ver la cajita, Tomoyo cubrió sus labios con ambas manos, y sus ojos brillaron a causa de las lágrimas que se iban acumulando. Touya acercó más el bulto negro, instándola a que lo cogiera. Con manos temblorosas, al fin Tomoyo tocó la caja y la abrió lentamente...

Las suaves luces de la calle se reflejaban en la pequeña joya de oro blanco y diamante...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y ese mismo reflejo era el que Tomoyo podía ver cada vez que movía su mano.

-----

Tomoyo sonrió al oír la voz de Touya resonar por toda la casa. Dejó la caja en el suelo y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, por la que ya entraba su futuro marido. Tomoyo se sintió desvanecer cuando Touya la alzó en vilo y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la recostó suavemente antes de cubrirla con su masculino cuerpo, totalmente dispuesto a hacer que Tomoyo se olviara de todo, excepto de él.

Tomoyo descubría una y otra vez lo que era el verdadero amor cuando Touya la hacía suya...

_Notas de le autora: _

_Se terminó el penúltimo capítulo... Sólo queda uno. Espero que este os haya gustado..._

_Puedo volver a decir que, como siempre, mis intenciones nunca acaban cumpliéndose. Cuando escribía la primera escena pensaba: 'vamos a hacer que sea un capítulo corto y dulce...'_

_Corto... lo dudo, pues doce páginas son más páginas de las que tenía pensadas escribir._

_Dulce... Hay momentos dulces, eso no puedo negarlo..._

_Pero la pasión... Oh, la pasión... _

_Y también ha habido escenas melosas, y atrevidas, y graciosas..._

_Un reto¿Qué otros adjetivos podríais adjudicar a este capítulo?_

_El adjetivo que más me guste, puesto que yo voy a ser la juez, va a ser el ganador. Y como premio... pues no habrá premio. Pero puedo anunciar en mis notas del próximo capíyulo (y último)cuál ha sido la palabra escogida por el jurado (o sea, yo). Límite de tiempo: hasta que publique el siguiente capítulo. (Para más información, continuad leyendo)_

_Y otro reto: dejad reviews porque el último capítulo, que ya está escrito y deseando ser publicado, no va a salir a la luz a menos que, de este capítulo, reciba diez reviews._

_Así que ya lo sabéis..._

_Si queréis descubrir si hay boda..._

_Si queréis descubrir si hay boda..._

_O si queréis descubrir si hay boda..._

_Enviad un ¡REVIEW, REVIEW! a 'Submit review'. _

_Coste por review: el esfuerzo de apretar un botón y dejar un comentario._

_Mery_


	11. Capítulo 10: La vida con mucho amor

INESPERADO... Y PERFECTO

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. _

Capítulo 10: Y la vida sigue... con mucho amor. 

Fujitaka Kinomoto esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos del pasillo, a su lado, su hija pequeña le cogía de la mano y le acariciaba lentamente, intentando proyectar en él algo de tranquilidad. Uno débil sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de Sakura, puesto que nunca antes había visto a su padre tan nervioso, ni siquiera en su propia boda, aunque lo comprendía perfectamente.

Ella también estaba nerviosa, sin embrago, intentaba aparentar serenidad para no poner a su padre más nervioso aún. A su lado, un comprensivo y silencioso Shaoran estaba sentado, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de Sakura, su mano jugueteando con su castaño y largo pelo.

Sonomi Daidouji se había acomodado a la derecha de Fujitaka, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del profesor, con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente, dejando, de tanto en tanto, que un suspiro se escapara de entre sus labios.

Yukito y Nakuru estaban abrazados en el banco que había delante de ellos, hablando en murmullos, para no interrumpir a la familia, que estaba sumida en un mar de pensamientos. La guardiana, no obstante, no pudo evitar acordarse de los preciosos momentos que la familia Kinomoto había vivido en los últimos meses...

FLASHBACK 

La mansión Daidouji había sido decorada con simples motivos florales para la ocasión. La gran escalera de madera que presidía el recibidor de la casa había desaparecido debajo de las orquídeas. Por una puerta de cristal del salón, los pocos invitados eran dirigidos al jardín, donde había sido instalada una pequeña pérgola, que también se había perdido bajo las capas de todo tipo de flores blancas, y una veintena de sillas de madera alrededor de ésta.

Yukito y Nakuru entraron de la mano, encontrándose con el matrimonio Li, recién llegado de su luna de miel. Sakura iba vestida con un vestido largo, de finos tirantes, de color perla. Su pelo estaba elegantemente recogido en un sencillo moño, decorado con pequeñas flores de cerezo, haciendo honor a su nombre.

Shaoran vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de lino de manga larga, que se había arremangado hasta los codos. El cuello de la camisa estaba desabrochado, dando al joven hechicero un aire muy informal.

Yukito se había decidido por un conjunto muy parecido, pero sus pantalones eran azules. Su bella acompañante se había comprado, especialmente para la ocasión, un largo vestido palabra de honor de color burdeos que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Un simple collar de zirconitas y unos pendientes a conjunto completaban su modelo.

De detrás de él, un sonriente Fujitaka Kinomoto apareció acompañado de Sonomi, cuya felicidad podía verse a diez kilómetros de distancia, que vestía un traje, sorprendentemente compuesto por una camisa blanca y una falda que se ajustaba a sus caderas, las dos piezas de color crema.

"Buenos días, jóvenes...", exclamó Sonomi, agarrando con más fuerza a su escolta.

"Buenos días...", contestaron todos.

"¿Están todos los invitados? La ceremonia no tardará en empezar...", anunció la empresaria. Dirigiéndose a la dama de Honor, Sonomi dijo: "Sakura, cielo... ¿Por qué no te vas con Tomoyo? Ya está preparada... seguro que tu compañía calmará sus nervios..."

"Por supuesto, me voy con ella." Sakura se despidió con un casto beso de su marido.

"Estoy tan contenta de que mi niña se case..."

"Yo también estoy contento de que tu hija se case, Sonomi...", la voz de Touya interrumpió a la mujer, apoyando ambas manos en su espalda. "...Y más si yo soy el novio.", bromeó.

Todos los reunidos saludaron a Touya, que, para aquel día, había elegido unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca, que como la de Shaoran, llevaba el cuello desatado. Ninguna pajarita o corbata completaba su traje, como en el resto de invitados.

Al fin y al cabo, Tomoyo había querido que el día de su boda fuera un día de celebración, no una jornada en la que todo el mundo se quejara del calor o de la humedad... la comodidad era lo primero, y la misma novia iba a disfrutar de ese requisito.

Cinco minutos después, todos los invitados se sentaban en sus sillas, y el novio se dirigía a la pérgola. Le acompañaba Yukito, su padrino. Los dos charlaban mientras esperaban que la novia apareciera...

"¿Preparado para dar este paso, Touya?"

"Nunca había estado más seguro, Yuki..."

"Y yo no te había visto tan decidido en mi vida..."

Touya sonrió, sus ojos brillantes por la felicidad que sentía.

"Eso es porque amo a esa mujer más que a mi vida."

"Te comprendo, amigo..."

Las puertas de cristal habían empezado a abrirse, pero sólo se veía a Sakura, con una rosa roja en sus manos...

"Lo que me sorprende es que yo esté aquí antes que tú, Yuki..."

"Te prometo que no tardarás en estar en mi lugar..."

"¿Eso es una promesa o una amenaza?"

"Definitivamente una promesa... tú serás mi padrino el día que me case con Nakuru..."

"¿Y cuándo será eso?"

"Antes de lo que mi hermosa guardiana se espera..."

Las palabras de Yukito terminaron en un susurro, pues la novia había aparecido de su escondite, y Touya había ignorando el comentario de su mejor amigo. Yukito pudo entender perfectamente que fuera ignorado completamente, ya que Tomoyo, más bella que nunca, se dirigía a paso firme hasta su futuro en el brazo de Fujitaka.

Touya no pudo contener sus emociones... y, por primera vez en muchos años... una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Yukito rememoraba también esos recuerdos. Nunca antes había visto a su mejor amigo tan feliz y tan dispuesto a entregarse a otra persona de esa forma.

Lo que más había sorprendido, no sólo a él, sino que a todos los invitados, sobre todo a su padre y a su hermana, fueron las gruesas lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas durante la ceremonia.

FLASHBACK 

Touya miraba ensimismado a su futura esposa, agarrándola con fuerza por sus suaves manos, acariciándolas tiernamente, como si estuvieran hechas de porcelana.

El sacerdote estaba hablando, pero Touya creía que mirar las facciones de Tomoyo era, en ese momento, mejor que escuchar la aguda voz que llegaba a su oreja derecha.

Tomoyo observaba atentamente el rostro de Touya, mirando las lágrimas que, ella pensaba, descubrían un territorio desconocido para ellas hasta ese momento. Viéndole llorar de alegría, Tomoyo no pudo más que hacer lo mismo.

De un momento a otro, el sacerdote decía las palabras mágicas.

"¿Aceptas, Touya Kinomoto, a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa?"

"Sí, acepto"

Las sonrisas en los contrayentes eran enormes. Sus manos apretándose fuertemente...

"¿Aceptas, Tomoyo Daidouji, a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo?"

"Sí... acepto"

"Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer... Puedes besar a la novia..."

Ni un segundo había pasado cuando Touya junto sus labios con los de Tomoyo, ignorando a las personas que había a su alrededor, la mayoría de las cuales nunca los había visto juntos, y mucho menos besándose. Pero todos pudieron ver que, a pesar de lo inesperado que había sido su relación, eran perfectos él uno para el otro.

Los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse, mientras que los recién casados seguían besándose.

Touya había querido hacer de su primer beso como matrimonio algo inolvidable, y Tomoyo pensó, que sin duda alguna, su marido lo había conseguido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

-----

Tomoyo se había quedado sola en la habitación. Al fin Touya había hecho caso al doctor y había abandonado la habitación para ir a tomar algo, después de tantas horas de espera...

'_Y las que quedan aún...',_ pensaba Tomoyo, muy cansada, mientras se acariciaba su prominente barriga, de donde su hijo saldría en cualquier momento.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar como se lo habían enseñado en las clases de preparación al parto. Su mano no se separaba de su redondeada tripa, sintiendo los constantes movimientos del bebé.

Su mente retrocedió unos meses, recordando la noche que los había llevado a este momento.

Si pensaba en ello, podía jurar que sentía los labios de Touya en su piel, sus manos en los recovecos de su cuerpo, su lengua succionando sus pezones... Los cálidos jadeos sincronizados con los suyos...

Como en su noche de bodas...

FLASHBACK 

La recepción al fin había terminado. Los invitados se habían marchado a sus casas y en la mansión sólo quedaban ellos dos y su madre. Un coche los esperaba fuera, que los llevaría esa noche hasta un hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas.

Ese había sido el regalo que Touya le había hecho. Una noche en la suite nupcial de un pequeño hotel de lujo.

Cogieron sus maletas, ya que desde el hotel se dirigirían a la mañana siguiente hasta el aeropuerto para coger un avión que les llevara al destino de su luna de miel. Ya en el coche, los dos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, sin importarles que el chófer les lanzara pícaras miradas a través del retrovisor.

Las manos de Touya se habían aventurado por su cuerpo, acariciándolo suavemente... Los leves gemidos de Tomoyo llenaban la parte trasera del coche...

Quince minutos más tarde, estaban registrándose en el hotel. Las llaves ya en su poder, la pareja voló hasta su suite nupcial, acompañados por un botones que cargaba con sus maletas.

Tomoyo se sentó en la amplia cama mientras miraba como Touya daba una propina al botones y le instaba para que se marchara de la habitación de una vez. El botones aceptó encantado la propina y se marchó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta, Touya se encaminó hacia ella y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, provocando que ambos quedaran recostados sobre la cama, Tomoyo debajo de Touya.

Y la pasión se desbordó...

----

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, los dos volvían a hacer el amor... esta vez en la cabaña de madera que habían alquilado durante dos semanas en las islas Maldivas.

Desde la enorme habitación se podía ver el mar, sereno, de un color turquesa intenso. Las aguas eran cristalinas y se podían ver docenas de peces, de todos los tamaños y colores, yendo de un lado para el otro, moviendo sus aletas incansables.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Los colores de las exóticas plantas, las altas palmeras, los diferentes azules del mar y el reflejo del cálido sol en las tranquilas aguas.

Un maravilloso entorno paradisíaco para disfrutar de unas maravillosas semanas con su maravilloso marido... simplemente maravilloso.

Y la habitación sólo podía recibir la palabra 'maravillosa' al ser descrita. Se trataba de una cabaña en forma de U sobre el mar, dividida en tres estancias principales. En el centro estaba el salón, amueblado con una mesa y un sofá, que comunicaba con una pequeña cocina con los electrodomésticos esenciales. En el brazo derecho estaba la habitación matrimonial, con una gran cama y un sofá igual de grande, que daba a una pequeña terraza que tenía salida al mar. El brazo izquierdo se encontraba el baño, ocupado en gran medida por una bañera redonda. Este también tenía salida a una terraza, en cuyo lado había una pequeña puerta que daba a una ducha exterior.

Y, tanto Tomoyo como Touya, estaban dispuestos a aprovechar cada rincón de esa cabaña...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

-----

Touya estaba sentado junto a la cama, acariciando la mano de su esposa, que descansaba por unos momentos. Los dolores del parto habían empezado la noche anterior, mientras ambos estaban acostados en su cama.

Acababa de volver de comer un poco, después de la insistencia del doctor y de las enfermeras de Tomoyo. No se había separado de su esposa durante todo el embarazo, incluso se negó a asistir a una conferencia a la que había sido enviado por el hospital, justificando que, al estar el parto tan cerca, no iba a dejar a Tomoyo sola durante dos noches y tres días. A cambio, había prometido alargar sus consultas una hora a partir del mes de septiembre hasta el de diciembre. Aún faltaban seis meses para que su horario variara, así que sabía que tendría tiempo para disfrutar de los primeros meses de vida de su hijo.

Su hijo...

¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en esos meses!

Touya había comprobado que algunas personas no habían recibido la noticia de su boda con la misma alegría que otras. Por ejemplo, las enfermeras del hospital, que creían que Tomoyo, demasiado joven para su macizo doctor, no era suficiente mujer para un hombre como él. ¡Qué equivocadas estaban!

También algunos antiguos compañeros de instituto de Tomoyo habían maldecido el hecho de que la joven heredera se hubiera enamorado de él, además de los ricos pretendientes de la joven, que sólo buscaban su dinero.

Pero eso nada importaba ya, porque todo el mundo había podido presenciar el amor que había entre ellos.

Al volver de la luna de miel, los dos habían asistido a un festival de verano que se celebraba en el templo Tsukimine. No hacía ni cuatro horas que estaban en su casa, y ya salían hacia el templo para encontrarse con su familia.

Era mediados de julio, y la noche era muy calurosa. El nuevo matrimonio vestía ropas muy ligeras. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido blanco, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Touya, en cambio, llevaba unos jeans muy finos y una camisa blanca de lino. Se dirigían hacia el templo, Tomoyo con su brazo rodeando la cintura de Touya, y él, a su vez, abrazando los hombros de su esposa. Los dos caminaban a paso lento, parándose de tanto en cuanto para besarse bajo la luz de la luna.

Al fin llegaron al templo, y todos los que conocían la noticia de su boda, pero no habían asistido a ésta, miraban sospechosamente la escena. Algunos incluso creían que sólo había sido un rumor, pero verlos juntos eliminaba los diversos cuchicheos que, durante las dos semanas de su ausencia, habían rondado por Tomoeda. La pareja se dirigió hasta uno de los tenderetes preparados, mirando los objetos expuestos. Cuando se vieron delante de uno de los tenderos de golosinas, Tomoyo pagó por una bolsa de almendras garrapiñadas. La abrieron y fueron comiéndoselas mientras caminaban para reunirse con Fujitaka, Sonomi y los demás.

Los vieron sentados en una gran mesa en la zona de picnic. Todos los saludaron efusivamente, pues, al haber llegado esa misma tarde, no se habían visto aún. Se sentaron en el banco y empezaron a contar cómo había ido su luna de miel. El rato pasó rápidamente y, de pronto, por el micrófono se anunció que en breve comenzaría el baile. Nakuru y Yukito, que acababan de anunciar su compromiso, para alegría de todos, fueron los primeros en abandonar la mesa y empezar a bailar en la pista de baile.

Eriol y Meiling, que se habían unido al grupo unos minutos antes, también decidieron bailar un poco. Tomoyo, algo cansada por el viaje, se apoyó en el pecho de Touya, quien acariciaba su pelo despreocupadamente. Un beso en su cabeza y Tomoyo levantó el rostro. La mirada de Touya le pedía un baile. "Sólo uno", había claudicado su esposa.

Pero una se convirtió en dos, para continuar hasta que, una diez canciones más tarde, Tomoyo bostezó. Touya, sin importarle nada ni nadie, la besó y, cogiéndola de las manos, se separó de ella y se la llevó hasta la mesa. Los dos se despidieron y quedaron en verse al día siguiente...

Saliendo del templo, una mujer mayor, que tenía un tenderete de predicciones cerca de la entrada del templo, los detuvo con su voz: "El amor crea las cosas más maravillosas del mundo... Esperad lo inesperado, que los mejores momentos de vuestra vida están por llegar... Y no tardarán mucho..."

Touya se había quedado con esas palabras, y dos semanas más tarde, las recordaba al conocer la noticia más inesperada de los labios de su esposa...

FLASHBACK 

Touya Kinomoto abandonó la clínica velozmente, esperando no encontrarse con su superior. Gracias a los dioses, su salida del hospital no le llevó ningún quebradero de cabeza. Quería llegar a casa lo antes posible, donde Tomoyo... Tomoyo Kinomoto... repetía en su mente, ya lo estaría esperando.

Sus ganas de volver a su casa se debían a que la joven llevaba un par de días encontrándose mal. Por la mañana se levantaba sintiendo náuseas, vomitando la cena del día anterior y molesta por los dolores de espalda que no la dejaban en todo el día.

Aquella tarde sabía que Tomoyo tenía hora con su médico, pues se había negado a que Touya la examinara, diciendo que, en esos casos, era mejor que un médico al que no estuviera casada la atendiera.

Veinte minutos después abría la puerta principal, y la suave voz de Tomoyo inundó sus sentidos... Ese era un hábito al que Touya se había acostumbrado fácilmente: oír cantar a Tomoyo era una delicia... Pero Touya podía pensar en unas cuantas cosas más de su esposa que eran una delicia.

Cerró la puerta e, inmediatamente, Tomoyo apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no adornaba su rostro, como era costumbre en ella. En su lugar, unas lágrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas. Tomoyo había estado llorando...

"Tomoyo... ¿Qué ocurre?"

Touya descuidadamente dejó su maletín en el suelo. Se acercó a Tomoyo y la abrazó tiernamente. Tomoyo empezó a sollozar, abrazándose a él fuertemente. Sus lágrimas humedecieron la camisa de Touya, pero eso no importaba. El estado de su esposa era inaudito, y Touya, en esos instantes, no supo que hacer. La había escuchado cantar instantes antes... ¿por qué estaría llorando?

Empezó a acunarla en sus brazos, de un lado al otro, dando besos en su frente y emitiendo palabras tranquilizadoras. Cuando se calmó un poco, Touya la alzó en vilo, llevándola al sofá y sentándola en sus rodillas. Tomoyo se acomodó en sus brazos y se irguió, mirando a Touya a los ojos, y acercándose para besarlo suavemente,

Touya, más tranquilo, preguntó:

"¿Estás mejor?"

"Sí...", suspiró. Sus manos se colocaron en las mejillas de Touya, uniendo sus frentes, sus alientos mezclándose.

"¿De verdad?", Tomoyo asintió. "¿Me explicarás ahora lo que ocurre?"

Tomoyo inspiró profundamente, mirando los ojos oscuros de su marido.

"Sí... Tienes que saber que no es nada malo... simplemente, necesitaba desahogarme... y cuando te he visto..."

"Lo entiendo... pero lo comprenderé mejor si me lo cuentas todo..."

"Bueno... hoy he ido al médico. Le he explicado los síntomas y me ha hecho las pruebas..."

"Sí...", la instó para que continuara.

"Y... los resultados han sido que...", tragó saliva, preparándose para dar la noticia. Un sollozo de su parte provocó que su voz se rompiera por la emoción: "...que... que estamos esperando un hijo..."

Touya se quedó en blanco, intentando procesar la noticia lo más rápido posible.

'_Un hijo... un hijo...'_

"¿Un hijo?", Touya lo preguntó en voz alta.

"Sí... un hijo... Tuyo y mío, Touya..."

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Tomoyo, y por segunda vez en su vida, la mujer pudo ver que por los ojos de Touya también se asomaban algunas. Suavemente, Touya la abrazó, acercándola a su cuerpo. La besó en el cuello, su aliento chocando con la piel de Tomoyo, las lágrimas desparramándose por sus mejillas...

Las sonrisas no tardaron en llegar...

Y el matrimonio celebró la buena noticia durante toda la noche...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Touya comprendía que la mujer de su sueño unas semanas antes había sido su propia esposa. Sus visiones le habían avisado de su futuro... de su hijo con su esposa.

Y la mujer del templo había dicho que crearían las cosas más maravillosas juntos... Y un hijo con Tomoyo era el mejor de los regalos.

Un par de semanas más tarde, Tomoyo tenía una cita con un especialista. Touya quiso acompañarla, por supuesto. Las pruebas apuntaban a que Tomoyo ya estaba de dos meses.

El matrimonio no tuvo ninguna duda de que su hijo fue concebido en su primera noche juntos... Su primera noche... la primera de todas.

-----

Tomoyo sentía a Touya acariciar su mano. Quería despertarse y mirarlo, hablar con él. Pero sus ojos no respondían a su cerebro. Intentaba una y otra vez que sus párpados se movieran... pero estaba demasiado cansada.

Su mente, que parecía estar entre dos mundos, en el de la realidad y en el de los sueños, reprodujo el día en que anunciaron que iban a ser padres. Era un domingo de finales de agosto, tres días después de saber la grata noticia.

Sonomi los había invitado a todos a comer, incluso a Nakuru, Yukito, Eriol y Meiling, además de la madre de Shaoran que había decidido pasar parte del verano con ellos y se había instalado en la mansión para no molestar en casa de su hijo y de su nuera. Iban a empezar con el segundo plato, una especialidad de la cocinera de la mansión, pavo al limón.

Cuando le sirvieron a Tomoyo, ésta miró el plato con cara de repugnancia, oliendo el desagradable aroma que despedía... Se levantó de la mesa con rapidez, tanta que tiró su vaso de agua sobre el mantel, y salió corriendo del salón hasta el baño, donde se encerró para vaciar su estómago de la comida que acababa de ingerir.

Touya, que había estado sentado al lado de su esposa, había visto la reacción de su esposa, obviamente, igual que el resto de comensales. Todos miraron primero el asiento vacío, para después llevar su vista hasta Touya.

Fujitaka fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar:

"¿Le ocurre algo a Tomoyo, hijo?"

"No se encuentra muy bien... Si me disculpáis..."

Touya se levantó de la mesa e hizo el mismo camino que acababa de recorrer su mujer. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada. Tocó suavemente a la puerta, y escuchó los pesados pasos de Tomoyo, que, con poca fuerza, abrió para dejarlo pasar.

"No sé lo que me pasa, Touya... pero siempre que veo un ave me dan náuseas... Creo que me voy a convertir en vegetariana hasta que el niño nazca..." Lo había dicho tan rápido, que a Touya se le escapó una sonrisa. Indignada, Tomoyo le golpeó en el brazo. "¡No te rías!"

"¡No me río!"

"¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? Porque a mí no me hace gracia. Estar embarazada no es gracioso." La voz de Tomoyo empezó a alzarse. "Nada, nada de gracia." Touya retrocedía poco a poco para salir del baño. Tomoyo se iba acercando lentamente a él, su mano señalándole amenazantemente. "Porque yo no me pongo a reír cuando me levanto todas las mañanas con ganas de vomitar. Yo no me pongo a reír cuando me duele tanto la espalda que no tengo ganas de moverme. No me hace gracia cuando YO soy la mujer que lleva a tu hijo en sus entrañas. Porque YO voy a tener que estar los próximos siete meses deseando haber usado un puto condón que no podría haber evitado esto", señalando su barriga. "Porque yo voy a engordarme como una vaca, y TÚ no vas a querer hacerme el amor todas las noches... ni vas a querer verme desnuda..." Las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos, y ya había parado de seguir a su marido por media casa. "...no vas a querer tocarme, ni acariciarme, ni mirarme, ni besarme, ni amarme... ¡porque voy a estar GORDA!"

Touya y Tomoyo estaban de pie en medio del pasillo, justo delante de las puertas abiertas del salón, donde los invitados a la comida habían escuchado cada una de las palabras que Tomoyo había gritado. Los dos se miraban fijamente. Tomoyo seguía llorando, sus manos cubriendo su estómago. Touya la miraba impávido.

Con mucha parsimonia, Touya se fue acercando, abriendo sus brazos lentamente para rodear la figura de Tomoyo, que temblaba por sus inseguridades.

La voz de Touya resonó por el silencioso corredor, los invitados callados para oír lo que decía.

"No me hace gracia, Tomoyo. Es más, sabes perfectamente que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad. La sonrisa que tengo en mi cara es porque, desde que soy tuyo, no siento más que una infinita felicidad aquí adentro, cariño..." Touya señalaba con su mano el corazón, haciendo que Tomoyo alzara su rostro. "Y, cuando supimos que estabas embarazada, que habíamos hecho algo juntos que sólo nos pertenece a nosotros... eso es un milagro..." La sonrisa volvió a Tomoyo, quien escuchaba atentamente cada sílaba de su parlamento. "Se me retuerce el corazón al ver que tienes que pasar por esto cada día: los vómitos, las náuseas, el dolor... Pero te miro y pienso que eres la mujer más valiente del mundo... Que las mujeres, todas... sois los seres más valientes del mundo. Os sacrificáis para dar vida. Tu cuerpo, tu salud... todo. Todo importa poco por lo que crece en vuestro interior. Y dudo que los hombres podamos hacer algo así... Pero lo que me duele es pensar que te arrepientas de tener un hijo conmigo..."

"Touya, yo nunca me arrepentiría de eso... Lo de condón lo he dicho porque estoy asqueada... Necesitaba exteriorizar toda la rabia que tengo... Quiero encontrarme bien, pero no puedo... Y eso me impide hacer cosas que quiero hacer... contigo" Tomoyo se había asustado mucho al escuchar a Touya decir que ella se arrepentía de haberse quedado embarazada... ¡Si era el sueño que más veces había vivido en sus noches!

"Lo sé... Lo sé, Tomoyo." Touya besó sus labios suavemente, pero aún no había terminado de hablar. "Pero te pido... es más, te exijo que, ahora mismo, dejes de pensar que, porque estás embarazada, voy a dejar de amarte... Porque, Tomoyo, te aseguro que eso no va a pasar... nunca. ¿Me oyes? Así que olvídate de que porque vas a engordarte te voy a querer menos, porque pasará todo lo contrario. Te voy a querer el doble, porque si comes por dos, yo amo por dos... Y eso de que no voy a volver a hacerte el amor..." Touya soltó una carcajada, causando un leve sonrojo en su esposa."...eso sólo pasará si algún día deja de funcionar... ya sabes. Y teniéndote conmigo... dudo que eso pase algún día... Porque Tomoyo... oh, Tomoyo... ¿aún no sabes lo mucho que te deseo?"

Y, dicho esto, Touya demostró a Tomoyo lo mucho que la deseaba, besándola con toda su furia y dejándola sin aliento.

El momento se rompió cuando un sollozo se oyó por la habitación...

"¡Vamos a ser abuelos, Fujitaka!"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

----

Touya tenía sus brazos sobre la cama, al lado de su esposa, su cabeza recostada encima, mirando el bulto que era su hijo.

Las inseguridades de Tomoyo habían terminado en el mismo instante en que Touya dejó claro, delante de muchas personas, lo mucho que le gustaba la idea de saber que iban a ser padres.

La noticia del embarazo había corrido como la pólvora. Aquel martes, todo el mundo sabía que Tomoyo Kinomoto estaba embarazada.

Y, de la misma manera que había ocurrido con el anuncio de su boda, los cambios fueron inmediatos. Sonomi ya había dado su opinión sobre posibles nombres, Yukito había dicho que él construiría la primera cuna, Sakura exclamó que ella quería ser la madrina, Eriol dijo algo parecido a... "Estos jóvenes de hoy no pierden el tiempo", a lo que Nakuru asintió efusivamente.

Los cambios aparecieron en el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Sus curvas se definieron, provocando reacciones inauditas en su marido, sus pechos se volvieron más duros y sus pezones se oscurecieron. Sus caderas se ensancharon levemente, y su tripa se endureció. A los cuatro meses de gestación, se podía notar que un pequeño bulto sobresalía a la altura de su ombligo.

Touya sonreía al recordar las primeras patadas, los extraños antojos de media noche o como el apetito sexual de Tomoyo se había vuelto insaciable en el segundo trimestre. Pero lo que más le había encantado era ver su barriguita, en cuyo interior crecía una mitad de su ser, y una mitad de Tomoyo.

FLASHBACK

Touya había decidido que, durante el octavo mes, iba a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a Tomoyo. Por eso, no era raro que la misma Tomoyo esperara a ducharse hasta que Touya hubiera llegado a casa después de sus consultas.

Tomoyo salía del baño de la habitación, envuelta en una toalla blanca, con una botella de crema hidratante en su mano. Touya ya cerraba el agua, cuando Tomoyo se sentó en la cama para aplicarse la crema en su cuerpo. La mujer no quería que quedaran muchas secuelas visibles después del embarazo, por lo que había cuidado mucho su piel y su alimentación.

Con la crema en sus manos, empezó a masajear su torso, aplicando una generosa cantidad en su creciente tripa. Cuando quiso continuar por sus piernas, sin embargo, paró.

De repente, un fuerte lloro llegó hasta los oídos de Touya, que cubriendo su cintura con una toalla, se acercó a su esposa, preguntándole que ocurría. Se arrodilló ante ella, acariciando su barriga a la vez.

"¡Es que no llego a los pies!"

Tomoyo sollozó aún más fuerte, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Touya.

"¡No puedo llegar a los pies porque estoy muy gorda!"

"Eso no es verdad, cielo... Lo que pasa es que el bebé se está preparando para salir... debe colocarse, y para eso tiene que dar la vuelta..."

"¡Pero yo sigo sin llegar a los pies!"

"Pero yo sí que llego, y para eso estoy aquí", dijo Touya, besando la nariz de su joven esposa. Le quitó la botella de crema y se la aplicó por las piernas...

Dos horas más tarde, Tomoyo rompía aguas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

-----

Un fuerte apretón en sus manos hizo que Touya dirigiera sus ojos hasta su esposa, que al fin había despertado. La cara de alarma en Tomoyo lo asustó:

"Llama al doctor, Touya... Creo que ya es hora...", dijo en un grito, "Me duele mucho..."

----

Tres horas después...

Todos estaban en la habitación de Tomoyo, que tenía a una preciosa criatura en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo le vais a llamar?", preguntó Shaoran, abrazado a su esposa, mirando dulcemente al niño que Tomoyo acunaba.

"Takeshi", respondió Touya, sentado en la cama al lado de Tomoyo. Miraba anonadado el pequeño, que tenía su mano agarrada a su dedo meñique.

Tomoyo alzó su rostro, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Touya. El hombre besó su frente, y Tomoyo sonrió, pero terminó en una mueca al bostezar.

"Yo quiero tener uno", dijeron Nakuru, Meiling y Sakura al unísono, causando risas entre los visitantes.

Takeshi Kinomoto se durmió esa noche en los brazos de su madre, que a su vez, se encontraba en los brazos de su marido. Los dos, con su mirada fija en el pequeño milagro que habían hecho juntos.

Un milagro...

...inesperado... y perfecto.

FIN 

_Notas de le autora: _

_Se terminó, cosa que me provoca una gran tristeza. _

_Y no sólo porque ya no voy a pasarme horas delante del ordenador escribiendo las ciento veinte páginas de esta adorable historia, desde mi punto de vista, sino triste porque no he podido cumplir con mis propósitos._

_Me refiero a que iba a publicar el último capítulo cuando recibiera diez reviews del capítulo nueve, pero como sólo he recibido DOS... Y ya tenía ganas de subirlo, y deleitar a mis fieles lectores y lectoras._

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y, con suerte, nos veremos cuando me decida a escribir otra historia._

_Muchos besos a todos, y aunque ya no sé si pedirlo, dejad algún REVIEW. _

_Mery_

PS: El/la ganador/a del reto es: JENNY por su adjetivo: FRESCO 

**¡Felicidades y muchas gracias por leer mi fic! **

**Besos y hasta pronto,**

**Mery**


End file.
